Wonders of Destiny
by celticwitch77
Summary: What happens if Balinor and Hunith ended up being married; however, baby Merlin was taken and raised by another family. It shows how one destiny leads to another, and how some destinies can be altered and some cannot. It focuses a lot on in between events. It will contain Merthur but ending with Merdred. It has the rating due to non explicit sexual content and eventual violence.
1. two children born

**This is my first fanfiction. I fell in love with Merlin a year ago when I was helping a friend move furniture and saw her collection. I watched all five seasons in about two weeks with my work schedule. However, there are many things that I would have loved to alter. This story is on many different premises. One is that I never thought that Gwen and Arthur should be together. I never liked the Guinevere in the legends. I love the idea of Arthur and Merlin having some sort of relationship. So, yes there is Merthur in it. However, in the end it will be Merdred and altering his destiny. Arthur and Mithian getting to together because I thought they were a perfect match. I hope you enjoy!**

In a time of myths and legends, a young king craves what is not his to have. Yet, he pursues selfishly and obtains his goal. Years go by and he waits for him to get an heir. He knows what he wants and will do anything to get it. He seeks his friend a High Priestess. "You no not what ye ask of me."

"I know what I am asking." Uther demands.

"I truly believe that you do not understand. The nature of the universe must be balance: to create life one must be taken of equal value." The High Priestess spoke. "Do you understand what I am saying. Is she willing? Are you willing?"

"I need an heir and damn the consequences! Of course, I am willing!"

"You cannot see past your own selfish desires to wait for the universe to provide. The consequences of these actions that will set things into motion that you cannot even comprehend. Are your selfish desires greater than the love of your wife? Does she know that you are here? Does she know what you are asking me to do?"

"No! She is not know!"

"You know that she would not agree to this! Why are you doing this?"

"I need an heir dammit it all! People are plotting against me I need to ensure that my reign is secure! Now do it, or I shall make sure your kind suffers greatly!"

"Once it is done. It cannot be undone and nor can the consequences. May the Goddess have mercy on us all! For you have damned not only my kind but yours as well!" She took the items from the king and once friend. She made the potion and whispered words over it and lightning appeared. She handed it to Uther. "For what you have made me do, I can no longer call you a friend. You have abused your power and have me forced me to abuse mine and to damn us all, and for that I shall never forgive you!" Her voice seethed with hatred.

Months later, Uther was happy. His wife was pregnant and look even more lovely. He had totally for gotten the Priestess warning. He could but wonder if she was wrong because how could be something so pure and lovely have such terrible consequences. He allowed to slip from his mind. Till the day his wife went into labor. His dear friend and physician was there to help deliver. He remembers hearing the baby wail. He remembers Gaius telling him it was a boy. He remembers Gaius shouting out orders. He knew something was wrong. He rushed into the room. He watched as Gaius tried to save his wife, but he watched her fade before his eyes till she was gone.

His grief was long and heavy. His response was harsh. He started his own witch hunt and banned all magic including creatures of any kind by penalty of death and those that harbor them. The Great Purge had begun!

Three years later during an unusual storm in December in a village called Ealdor. The wind howled. Thunder roared. Lightning lit the sky. The ground trembled. A woman gave birth with only her uncle in attendance. Everyone with magic felt the change and wonder. One went in search consumed with hatred filled in her heart. She sought to destroy.

The baby and mother lay in bed unknowing what is about to take place. Golden lights flittered about the room. A lady dressed in white and shimmering with gold looked upon the baby. She carefully lifted the infant and replaced it with another and disappeared with none the wiser. Hours later, the hut door flew open. The infant wailed. The mother woke fearing for her child she desperately tried to protect but was thrown against the wall. With her enchanted knife, she stabbed the infant in the heart. She watched the infant die. "No one will be more powerful than me." She laughed into the night and disappeared.

The woman cried not knowing that it was changeling in her arms and not her son. In her grief, she never heard the horse arriving outside. Arriving from the Isle of Man and now a king in his own right, Balinor rushed through the door. He scooped up his love. Tears in his eyes, he held her close. He heard the voice of an old friend telling him to search for her. He spent the last several months for the woman that had ran away from him and taken his heart.

"Why did you run? Why did you not tell me you were with child?"

"I am so sorry. When your father came to me, I was scared and sad. He told that you were to be married and that if I was seen again then I and the child I was carrying would be killed. That night, I packed what I could and ran. How did you find me?"

"An old friend called to me. He told me that my child was in danger. When I could not find you, I remembered you mentioning an uncle in Camelot. I went to go and see him, but was told he went to visit family in Esstir."

"You could have been killed. You are Crown Prince of Gedref and of dragons.

"Father betrayed our people and his oath as a dragonlord. Anoarh hid me. No one knew who I was. The High Priestess Nimueh has forgotten her oath and had been consumed with hatred along with her apprentice Morguase. I would risk anything for you."

"Nimueh was here. She killed our son."

"For that she will pay dearly, I have taken back the Isle of Man. Return with me and become my queen. I will protect you."

Unknown to everyone, a lady in all white walked the lower town of Nemeth. In her arms, a sleeping infant continued in a dreamless sleep. Nemeth was known to be lax in persecuting those with magic. The lady stopped before a door listening to the crying inside. "Why do you cry my child?"

"My infant son of a couple of days died just moments ago. My husband died three months ago at the hands of the King of Camelot. I fled here. It was all I had left of him."

"My daughter dry your tears. I cannot bring back the son you lost. I come to make a request. The child in my arms is hunted. His parents believe him to be dead. I cannot reveal them to you because they must never know he lived before he is able to reach his fulfill his destiny. The infant woke with eyes of gold. Till he is older and ready he must learn that he is Emrys."

The young woman looked down at the infant. He smiled and reached for her. Her sadden heart filled with love. "I will cherish this child and love it as my own. No one knows that mine died. I will protect him with my life. He shall be known as Merlin."

"I must caution you. The High Priestess and her apprentice believes this child to be dead. Stay away from them, and stay away from the druids for they will recognize him. I cannot replace your husband, but I am sending you a helper and mate if you decide to accept him. He is a young blacksmith making his way here. He has gifts of his own like you and has been cautioned as well. He will be nothing more than a friend and protector for the child unless you decide to make it more." The lady disappeared with dead infant in a light of shimmering gold.

A few days later, a young blacksmith setup shop. The young lady watched from afar at her herbal stand. She had already been accepted and liked by those in the lower town. They knew she had fled from Camelot like many others. However, she never flaunted who she was and looked only to work and not wanting sympathy. She only wanted to move on and create a new life for herself and child which inspired respect from those around her.

She did not pay attention to a shadow that fell over her stall. "Have you considered my offer?" The young gentleman asked grabbing her arm.

"I have already given you my answer. It has not changed. Now let go of my arm." The infant wailed. The man hand burned. He immediately dropped his hand.

"You will pay for that." The young baker yelled.

"I know not of what you speak. I have done nothing." The man stormed away. The woman picked up the crying child who ceased crying. "Oh Merlin, what have you done?" She kissed his forehead. "Thank you, my son."

Another shadow fell over the stall. "Are you okay, my lady? The name is Garrett." A young boy tugged on his arm. "This is my son, Percival. His mother died in child birth because he was unusually large but is my pride and joy."

"I am fine. My name is Elaine, and this my son Merlin. My husband died at King Uther's hand."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand. "I need to go back setting up shop. I am replacing the previous blacksmith. I wanted to make sure you were okay because no woman should be harmed if it can be prevented." She smiled as the young man walked away and the boy turned around and looked at the infant.


	2. Chapter 2: runaway horse

**When the idea of writing Wonders of Destiny came to me in a dream as I watched being played out in my sleep. I awoke the next day and began writing. It was flowing dramatically. I actually wrote several chapters in a single day. I am still writing it. I do not own Merlin or the other characters from the TV series, and I am not sure that I would want to; however the Arthurian Legends live in the heart over everyone that believes in Camelot, Avalon and the idea of the Once and future king. So, for awhile after I review what I have already written the updates will be pretty quick and then may slow down; however, I will try update at least once a week till it is completed. Thank you, for reading.**

In a warm kitchen, Elaine placed a bowl of porridge in front of her children. She was happy but worried. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "What is wrong, my love?"

"Have you not heard the news, then?" She frowned.

"King Uther arrives today for a meeting with the royal family?"

"Ah that. Everything will be okay. You shall see. He will not come here."

"But what if his children do and what if Merlin does something? You sometimes he cannot prevent it though he has a lot more control. He is always eager to help someone or prevent someone from getting harmed. I promised to protect him always. I have lost enough at that man's hand." She wanted to cry.

"Ma, you have nothing to fear. I promise. I know I must not use magic with him in the kingdom. I swear. I will be careful." Merlin quickly spoke between mouthfuls.

Percival laid a protective arm around Merlin. "I promise mother that I will keep him out of trouble."

Elaine smiled but still could not help but worrying. Then Merlin spoke words she always dreaded. "It is only a week. I mean what could happen in that time." She groaned at his innocent and naive comment. Percival hung his head.

Six days later, Elaine was content that nothing had happen. Two young, girls came walking through the market. She knew was of them to be of noble birth. It was like everything happened in slow motion. A horse came charging through the market and heading directly towards the young girls when out of nowhere with a seconds to spare she watched Merlin push the two girls out of the way of the horse.

Merlin quickly jumped up off the young ladies. "Are you okay?"

"You saved us. I am Morgana and this my maidservant Guinevere. I must tell my guardian."

"N-no please do not say anything. You being okay is enough for me. Just please do not say anything." He panicked.

The two young ladies noticed the fear in his eyes. Morgana smiled at him. "I promise. We will not say anything. However, at least can we know your name."

"My name is Merlin."

"Thank you, Merlin. You have nothing to fear. My lady and I will keep the promise not to say anything."

Merlin bowed and took off running in the opposite direction after the horse. He did not look back. He got the horse to his father; then he ran straight for the forest. He did not notice that Percy took after him. He should have known that his feet would eventually trip him up as usual. "What happened, Merlin?"

"Oh Percy, I am in so much trouble. A runaway horse was charging through the market and headed straight for two girls. I just acted. I slowed time down and knocked the girls out of the way. Ma is going to be so mad. They promised not to say anything, but what if they do? What am I to say. You know I have issues lying."

Percy shook his head. "Oh Merlin!" He wrapped the frightened boy in his arms. "Shhh, it will all be okay. You will see." He walked the boy back to the shop and then home.

Their mother was waiting in the kitchen. "I am sorry, mother. I know I promised. I did not think. I am so sorry. They promised not to say anything."

Merlin ran into her waiting arms. "I know Merlin. You just cannot see anyone get hurt if you can prevent it. I am sure all will be well."

The two young ladies were walking back to their room. "What happened to you? Are you, okay? Did someone try to harm you?" A young boy of thirteen spoke walking up to them.

"Good grief, Arthur. Why do you always have to assume the worse?" Morgana chided. "We are okay. We were walking in the market and had to dodge a runaway horse. We are fine. It is no big deal."

"Of course, it is big deal. You could have been injured."

"Well, we are fine. I do not want you to say anything or speak about it again. We leave on the morrow anyways. Let us enjoy this last night here, shall we?" Morgana turned and entered her room.

Once the door was closed, "we shall see about that," Arthur muttered. Morgana maybe his half-sister but someone that careless should not be around animals. He stomped off to his father's chambers.

Morgana had just finished dressing for the evening festivities when Uther barged into her room. "What is this I hear about you almost being trampled?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "It was nothing father, truly. I am okay. It was only a runaway horse, and local boy pushed me out of the way. So there was no harm done."

"What local boy? I must speak with him."

Morgana quickly realized her mistake. "I am not sure of his name father. I did not think to ask. I thanked him and promptly returned back to the castle."

"I will have this mattered looked into right away. Such carelessness should be punished." He walked back out of the room.

"Oh boy!" Gwen plopped on the bed. "I cannot believe it. We promised."

"I am sure the boy will be okay. I did not say his name. All will be well."

During the festivities, Gwen heard the servants talking about a stable boy being placed in the stocks. He lost his position at the stable because he let the reigns go of a stallion that he was taking to be shoed. Gwen heard them talking about someone search for a boy that pushed Lady Morgana out of the way. However, no one in the market said anything. Another spoke saying that she had bet it was Merlin. He was always saving someone or something. The other serving girl quickly order her to be quiet. She quickly did so, but not before Uther's manservant overheard them.

Gwen rushed to Morgana's side. "Two serving girls were talking about the market. They mentioned the boy's name while Uther's manservant was walking by them. I am sure that he overheard them." They watched as Uther's manservant whispered in his ear and he nodded.

They did not hear what Uther asked or the king's reply. However, they did hear Princess Mithian's response, who was Arthur's age. "Did you say, Merlin?" King Uther nodded. "He is the stepson of the blacksmith. He is a very sweet boy extremely helpful and caring. The townspeople all love him. Why do you ask about him?"

"I believe he is the boy that pushed Morgana out of the way of the runaway horse." Uther spoke.

Mithian could only smile. "It would be just like him. He seldom thinks about himself and always of others. He has aided me a time or two carrying items from the market or help me gather herbs and flowers. He is only 10 I believe, but he said he wanted to be a physician when he was older because he wanted to help care for others."

Uther thought for a moment. "Would you be so kind as to show me where the boy lives after the meal?"

Mithian knew that there was something special about Merlin and suspected that he had magic and instantly got worried. "I would be happy to show." She uttered hiding her fear.

The lower town was silent and most people were already in their beds by the time the meal ended. Mithian walked with Uther and a couple of his knights. However, there were a few people that noticed them walking towards the blacksmith's home. With fear they quickly moved away from the window and turned their lights out.


	3. Chapter 3: Camelot

**Yes, I know I just published two chapters at once. However I could not resist. Of course, I do not own the Merlin or the characters; they are owned by BBC. I am just playing out a story line in my head.**

Garrett awoke to the pounding on his door. He quickly glanced over to Merlin sleeping. Percy quickly crawled onto the bed in front of Merlin wrapping his arms around his brother. Garrett opened his door. "Your highnesses." He quickly bowed.

Uther walked in not waiting for an invitation. Mithian followed him. "What can I do for you?"

"I have come to question, Merlin."

"My son is sleeping presently. Is there anything that I can answer?" He quickly replied.

Mithian spoke first. "There was an incident in the market this afternoon with a horse. I am sure you heard about it."

"Of course, Your Highness. I had a devil of a time catching. Merlin was able to calm it down and returned it to the stables."

"Did you also hear about the young ladies?" Uther asked.

"My son mentioned about pushing a couple of young ladies out of the way and making sure they were okay before going after the horse." Garrett looked Uther directly in the eyes.

"Was my son wrong? Were the young ladies injured?"

"The young ladies were my stepdaughter and her maidservant. They assure me that they are fine."

Before Uther could continue to speak a young voice spoke. "Is everything okay, father?"

Everyone turned around and there stood a sleepy Merlin wrapped in the protective arm of his brother. Mithian noticed the brief look of fear in his eyes before he looked down to the floor. Mithian without looking over her shoulder walked over to Merlin. "Yes, everything is okay. We just have a couple of questions for you just for clarification."

"What can I answer, Your Highness?" He bowed.

Uther stepped forward. "I would like to hear what happened in the market today."

"I can only tell you what I saw, Your Highness." He bowed to Uther.

"That is all I ask, lad." Uther was eyeing him.

Mithian remained in front him urging him to look at her with her eyes. Merlin relayed what happen this afternoon after leaving his mother's stand. He heard someone yell, then the clamoring of hooves. He saw it charging directly in the path of two young ladies laughing. He ran and pushed them out of the way. He helped them up and asked if they were okay. They assured him that they were. He took off after the horse.

Uther looked at the boy. "Princess Mithian says you would like to be a physician one day and that you are already familiar with herbs, is that correct?"

The boy looked at his brother and father who nodded. "It is, Your Highness."

"Excellent, my Court Physcian is getting older and is in need of an apprentice. You appear to be of age and already have some knowledge. Be ready to leave by midday. I will send my manservant to get you." Uther nodded and walked out of the home.

Princess Mithian looked fearful. She looked at the father and brother who had fear in their eyes. She knew that she was right. Merlin had magic, and now he was going to Camelot where magic is feared. She quickly followed Uther out and mouthed, "I am sorry."

There was nothing that they or she could do. No one would refuse King Uther anything not even the King of Nemeth. Merlin hung his head and crawled back on to his cot and began to cry. Percy wrapped his protective arms around him. Morning came too soon for Merlin.

Elaine spent the morning packing and crying. She advised Merlin to remember to whisper in his head the enchantment that would make his eyes a deep clear blue before opening them in morning, because his natural eye color was a deep bright gold. Plus, the enchantment for the mark on his back. She reminded him to find a forest or someplace well-hidden because he could not go a week without using magic before it would manifest on his own. His brother reminded him to stay clear of the Prince because it was rumored that he was just as bad as his father and a bully to those of the lower class.

Soon came a knock on the door. "I am here for young, Merlin. I am to take him to the courtyard." Merlin quickly gathered his bag and followed the man sniffling all the way to the courtyard. He saw that everyone was on a horse. He knew that it was a four-day journey to Camelot and his family owned no horse.

"Merlin." The soft voice of Princess Mithian caught his attention. She stood next to a horse. He recognized it as one of her mares. "You remember Misty."

"Yes, Your Highness." He bowed. The horse nudged his shoulder. Without thinking or looking up reached up and pet its nose.

"I am giving Misty to you for all the times you have helped me and for your actions yesterday."

"Thank you, Your Highness but I cannot accept such a gift." There were gasp at what he said. No one turned down the Princess.

She leaned down and whispered. "You are a citizen of Nemeth and will always be welcomed home. Misty knows the way should need leave quickly." Merlin quickly hid his shock.

"It will be honor to take care of her. Thank you, Your highness." He placed his foot in the stirrup and settled onto the mare. He quickly patted her mane and took the reins.

As the party left, Merlin kept looking back. He watched his family disappear in the distance. He was truly alone now. He already missed them. He knew no one and rode in the back of the group. When they stopped for the first time, he helped with the horse. He seemed to have a way with them and he felt more comfortable among them. He had just finished watering them when he heard. "Merlin."

He wiped at his eyes and quickly turned around. The Lady Morgana stood behind. "I am sorry. My younger brother happened to see me on the way to my room. I told him we dodged out of the path; however, two serving girls mentioned your name around my father's manservant."

"It is okay, my lady." He bowed and walked back to his things which were on the edge of the camp away from everyone else. He leaned against a tree and wrapped his arms around his knees and placed his own them letting the tears silently fall and all the while wishing he was at home.

A young man of eighteen sat down next to him. "My name is Leon. I am a knight."

Merlin looked up and wiped at his face with his sleeve. "My name is Merlin."

"I think everyone here knows your name." He smiled. "It was a brave thing getting the Lady Morgana out of the way of that horse."

"It is not a big deal. It is certainly not worth all of this. I just want to be back home."

The young man looked at the dark haired boy with the deep blue eyes that felt like they could look into your heart and mind. He felt sorry for the boy. "I am sure it is scary leaving home at such a young age. I know I was scared when my father left me to be squired, so I could become a Knight of Camelot." He patted the boy shoulders. "It is okay to be scared and to miss your loved ones."

The trip to Camelot seemed to drag. His brother was right about the Prince, who started in on him the second day of the trip. On several occasions he called the Prince a prat in his mind. However, the two boys seemed to be drawn to each other. He could not escape him. He only hoped that once in Camelot, he would be able to avoid the prat.

Camelot Castle was breathtaking. It was beautiful. Once they entered the courtyard. Merlin felt a hum and energy surge through him. He quickly took several breaths for control. However, his body seemed to sing. Magic flowed through him as his blood did. He quickly busied himself with helping to stable the horses.

However, it was short lived. He was called over by Uther. Next to the king, stood an elderly man with thinning grey hair. "Gaius, I would like to introduce your new apprentice, Merlin. He aided the Lady Morgana and her maid while in Nemeth. I heard that he wanted to be physician, so I gave him the position of your apprentice. It is also my understanding that he already has some knowledge."

Gaius looked at the lad. "It will be an honor to study under you." He bowed.

Gaius looked up at Uther, "thank you, my lord. I can definitely use the assistance and will be glad to take the lad under my wings."

Uther nodded and walked away from them. He placed his arm around the boy and guide him to his place. He watched Merlin stumble a few times. He could only shake his head wondering what he was going to do with the lad who looked forlorn and homesick. Neither of them noticed, the Prince watching them.

Gaius pushed open the door to his chambers. "You can have the room just up those stairs. I no longer use it. It will have to be cleaned up first."

Merlin mumbled a thank you. He set about cleaning the room. He really wished that he could use magic to clean. He was tired of sneezing from all the dust. However, he emerged several hours later in a change of clothes but dust still all in his thick dark hair and on his face.

Gaius spent time making dinner. He would ask questions of Merlin's home and family. Merlin gave him short direct answers. When he mentioned his mother's name, Gaius tried to get more information. However, Merlin sidestepped his answers. Gaius made a mental to watch the boy closely. He recognized the name Elaine. He only wished that he knew her last name. The rest of the evening passed in silence. Merlin asked to excuse himself. He went to his room. He stood on the desk and looked out the window.

He thought that there was an excellent view. The forest beyond was a wonder to behold and the night sky was amazing. He remained there for quite a while looking in direction of Nemeth and wished on every star that this nightmare was over and he was back home. He crawled into bed and cried for his family as he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamed of a cave or tunnel where a large dragon seemed to be chained. He seemed that the dragon was calling his name. "MERLIN!" He sat straight up in bed. He looked around the room for his father. "MERLIN!" He realized that there was no one there. He laid back down. "MERLIN!" He heard the voice again. He crawled out of bed thinking that it might have been Gaius. He was about to open the door when he remembered his eyes. He quickly did the concealment and opened the door. The room was dark and vaguely heard snoring in the corner. He closed the door again and went back to sleep dreaming of dragons.

He awoke just after dawn because he is used to waking up that early to help his mother gather herbs before breakfast. He sat on the cot wondering what to do. He was already dressed. He heard a knock on the door. He walked out of the room. Gaius was finally awake. He smiled at the lad.

He explained that he was going to show him around Camelot, so that he would be able to make deliveries and to show him how to get from the castle to the forest to collect herbs for him and then later they would go over what knowledge he already had. It was a long day. However, Merlin was amazed of the beauty of Camelot. Yet, he always got the since of fear among the townspeople.

By the end of the night, Gaius was pleased and amazed by the knowledge the lad already possessed. He knew that one day the boy could surpass him. However, as he said good night to the lad; he had the strangest feeling that the boy was meant for something else. He had only known the lad a day, but he already noticed his compassion, purity and his extreme compassion. He was concerned when the boy asked about dragons. He told the boy how they were all destroyed but one which was imprisoned under the castle.


	4. Chapter 4: First Yule in Camelot

**I know that this is a really long chapter. However, it is mostly letters. I hope you enjoy.**

Gaius looked at the door to the room on the side. He had just placed breakfast on the table. He called for Merlin, but he did not come. He opened the door to the room. Merlin was staring out the window with a face of longing. He frowned a little. The boy had become a smiling active boy who made friends with Leon, Gwen and the Lady Morgana. He wondered what brought the shadowed look back to his apprentice. He then remembered it was December 21. It was not only Yule, but the lad's birthday.

He was about to say something to the boy when there was a knock on the door. Gaius quietly closed the lad's door and went to open the chamber door. It was too early for anyone to come knocking. Gaius opened the door. There was a young man holding a package with a couple of letters attached. The young man apologized for not bringing it yesterday but he had got in late.

He thanked the lad and closed the door. He looked down at the package and smiled. He knew that this would slightly cheer the boy up a little. He looked down at the letters. One was addressed to the Court Physician. He placed the package and other letter on the table. He sat down and read the one addressed to him.

 _Court Physician,_

 _I apologize I do not know the name to address it properly. I am sure that you are taking excellent care of Merlin. I know everything mother thinks their child is special. Merlin is very dear and precious to me because he was given in a time of great sadness for me. He will always have a special place in my heart. His father and brother also miss him greatly. I never wanted him to leave home at such a young and tender age. There is so much more that he needs to learn and know. I am sure that you have already noticed his tender heart. He is much missed by the townspeople here including the young princess for which I had no idea that he had befriended. However, no one can say no to a king. Him being in Camelot and far away from home causes me great fear and worry. He needs a hand to guide him, love him and protect him. I am sure that you can provide that._

 _Blessings,_

 _Elaine Porter_

Gaius looked back at the door. He looked back at the letter. He kept going back to the part where Merlin was given to her. He was greatly puzzled and wanted to question it further. He knew that he would get no answers from Merlin. He knew that he would have to get the answers from Elaine herself. However, he walked back over to the lad's room. He was still looking out the window. "There is a package for you Merlin." He spoke softly.

Merlin turned and quickly jumped down from the desk tumbling over his feet. Gaius only shook his head. Merlin looked at the package sitting next to his breakfast. A brief smiled crossed over his face. He placed the thick letter to the side. He tore open the package. Inside were three other packages. Gaius could not help but smile at the sparkle in the boy's eye. A cloak from his mother, a dagger from his father and brother made for him and neckerchief from the Princess Mithian. He quickly took off his warn one and replaced it with fine bright red one. The cloak was a little on the short side but not by much. He placed swapped out the dagger for the new one that kept in his boot.

He ate his breakfast and sat down to read his letter which turned out to be three of them. He left the letters on the table as he went to go put his cloak and other items away.

Gaius picked them up to see them:

 _Merlin,_

 _I have missed our walks and helping me to pick flowers and listening to me talk. I hope you are well and safe. Just know that you will always be welcomed back in Nemeth. I hope your birthday and Yule are blessed._

 _Your friend always,_

 _Princess Mithian_

 _My dear son,_

 _You cannot know how much I miss you. I hope you are being safe and staying out trouble. I hope that you have made a few friends. I hope you remember what I told and manners you were taught. I know you know that your birthday always held happiness with a little sadness. I always wished that I could tell you why. Just know that this year, I will be thinking of you and wising you were home where I could watch over you and keep you safe like I always promised. Over the past months, I have wondered if destiny sparked your actions that day. I have always known you had larger destiny then remaining in Nemeth. I hope you are keeping your head down and drawing attention and remember to avoids those that I have cautioned you about in the past. Your brother would like to add a few words._

 _Hey little brother. I miss you so much. I hope you took heed to my words. I promise you this if you ever need me or need help I will be there, because no one can mess with my little brother. I hoped you like present. Dad and I made it with extra love._

 _My baby: please remember your manners, listen and study hard. Remember, you are destined for something larger. Remember to follow your heart. Never let go of kindness, compassion and your love of others and all life._

 _Love always,_

 _Mom and Percy_

 _Merlin, my boy,_

 _Though you only became my son when I married your mother. I want you to know that I have always loved you. I will always be proud of you. I will always treasure the day you became my son. Even before, I saw I knew you were destined to be someone great and special. I accepted the fact that I was sent to help your mother and to always protect you. I never wanted to see you leave at such a young age. For a while, I felt like I had failed my purpose. However, I understand now that destiny had guided your actions. It was time for me to let go. However, one word from you and I will be there to whisk you away. Knowing that you are in Camelot and far away brings constant fear and worry with every knock on the door. I know that you will heed your mother's words and listen and learn many things._

 _Love,_

 _Garrett_

Gaius quickly put the letters down as heard the door open. He could not help but smile at the boy. "So what are you going to do today? I know we have the Yule dinner to work tonight, so I thought that I would let you have a free day as gift."

Merlin looked down at the floor. "If you do not mind, I would like to write my family back and to thank them for the gifts." His ears turning slightly red.

"Of course you would." Gaius turned around and hand the child items to write his letters. Merlin thanked him and went back into his room.

Merlin laid down the quill when a knock on his door. He had just finished writing to his brother. He heard Gaius spoke, "the Lady Morgana and Gwen are here to see you."

"Happy Birthday!" The ladies shouted and wrapped him in hugs. His pale skin becoming bright red.

They held out perfectly wrapped packages. "Thank you, my lady and Gwen. Just a happy birthday would have been fine. I deserve neither fine gifts."

Morgana huffed. "Of course, you are worthy. I do not want to hear you speak about yourself that way again."

Merlin lowered his head. His large ears turning a brighter red. "I will try, my lady." He took the packages over to the table. The ladies watched him with smiles. There were wool socks and thicker boots. "Thank you very much. They are wonderful."

Morgana spoke up quickly. "I made sure there was thick sheath built in so that you can put your dagger that you like to keep hidden. We wanted to make sure that you had something better to protect you while you were on your errands for Gaius."

After an hour, the ladies took there leave. Merlin went to go back to writing his letters. Gaius hardly saw him come out the room. He was beginning to wonder if the boy fell asleep. Till he heard the tears. He quietly walked into the room. He gathered the boy into his arms. "I miss my family. I wanna go home."

"I am sure that you miss them very much. I am sure that they are thinking about you, as well." He wondered what secrets this young one held. He could only image from what he read. He only wished that the boy would open up to him. "You know you can tell me anything and talk about anything that is bothering you."

He heard the stead breathing letting him know that the child had fell asleep. He carefully laid the child down and covered him. He walked over to the desk and picked up the items. He knows that his correspondences are not supposed to be read. However, one cannot be too careful. He wanted to make sure that there is nothing to attract attention.

 _Princess Mithian,_

 _Your Highness, I just wanted to thank you for your gift. They are wonderful. I want to you thank you again for Misty. She is doing well. We both miss you and Nemeth. I am safe and well. I am learning a lot of things. I have made only a few friends: Lady Morgana, her maidservant Gwen and Leon who is a knight. Camelot is beautiful and amazing. The people are nothing like Nemeth. I feel so alone and an outsider. I may be in Camelot, but you will always be my Princess._

 _Your faithful citizen,_

 _Merlin_

 _Percy,_

 _I am still practicing with Leon. I love the dagger. I miss you so much. You were right about him. He is such a prat. I call him that mentally several times. He likes to call me names. I do try to avoid him. Most times, I am successful. However, my duties will sometimes put me in his away. Please, do not tell mother, but I feel so alone. I just do not think that I will ever fit in here. I am not sure if I just need a little more time for people to get to know me or for me just to get older. Mom and dad say I am destined for something great; however, I do not see it or feel it. Truly miss you so much. I hope that you are doing well. I wonder how much bigger you have gotten. I wish you were here to talk to. Please, do not worry about me. I will be okay and well._

 _Your younger brother,_

 _Merlin_

 _Mom and Dad,_

 _I wanted to thank you for the gifts and letter. I wanted to let you know the Court Physician, Gaius is taking excellent care of me. I have grown almost a whole inch. I wish you all were here there are so many things that I would like to ask. Mom, I wanted to let you know. I remember everything you told me. I am learning many things. Gaius believes that I have the potential to be a great physician like him one day. I miss and love you both._

 _Your loving son,_

 _Merlin_

Gaius moved to the window. His heart broke for the child. He watched night begin to fall. He prepared the evening meal and went to get Merlin ready for this evening. He tried to ensure what the child knew that he would be doing this. They were only to be there in case some feel from either eating or drinking too much. Plus, the king demanded their presence.

They quickly ate. Soon they arrived at the Great Hall. Merlin struggled not gawk and stare at everything. He grabbed onto Gaius' arm. The physician patted his hand letting him know that everything would be okay. Merlin scanned the room. His eyes were drawn towards the prince. They glared at each other for a moment. He mentally called him a prat and looked away.

Through the evening, he kept reminding himself to stay on the opposite side of the room as the prince. The night seemed to go one forever. Gaius watched the King waved them over. "Happy Yule, Your Highness!" Merlin kept his head not wanting to look up at the king and prince. He could feel Arthur glaring at him.

"Thank you, Gaius. How is your young apprentice working for you?"

"He has been an excellent help and show great potential to possibly surpass me one day." Gaius looked down at Merlin. "Yes, I do believe he could become a great physician."

The King turned his attention to the young boy. "Have you adjusted well to your new home, lad?"

"I have adjusted well. Camelot is a beautiful and amazing place, Your Highness. Thank you for asking." He bowed. Gaius felt the tension on his arm. He thanked the king again and began making his rounds.

After a couple of more hours, Merlin saw his chance to escape. He ducked through a side door and led out to the hallway he does not remember seeing or being down. He took deeps breathes and tried not panic. He quickly hid behind a pillar when he heard the door open. "What is wrong, baby? You still missing your mommy and daddy."

Merlin balled up his fists. He took several deep breaths. He heard the prince move closer. "Just keep calm." He whispered while pushing his magic down.

"I know you can hear me with those big ears of yours."

"I have done nothing to you. Why can't you leave me alone?" Merlin groaned.

"Finally after months, I was beginning to wonder if you were deaf and mute. If did not know that you speak to my sister; then I would have definitely believed it."

"What the party is not good enough or exciting for you that you have chase behind a little apprentice?" Merlin spoke sarcastically.

He heard Arthur laugh. "Oh please, no one is worrying or caring about you, boy. Why do you not just go back home?"

Merlin moved around the pillar. He looked at the back of Arthur. His fist still balled. "I did not ask to be here." He practically yelled as he jumped on Arthur's back knocking him down. "You are nothing more than a bully, snobbish, self-centered prat." He quickly got up and ran down the hallway.

Arthur rose. "You cannot speak to me like that. I am royalty and demand respect."

Merlin stopped. He turned and faced Arthur. "I have known royalty. I was taught and believe that respect is earned and not just given, my lord." Merlin bowed and ran down another hallway. He never heard Morgana's voice.

Arthur turned and faced Morgana. "What have you done? Where is Merlin? I know you came after him."

"Relax, Morgana. I was just having a little fun. These things are always the same." Morgana was mere inches from home.

"Where is he, Arthur?"

"How should I know? The big baby ran down that corridor." Arthur continued to brush himself off.

Morgana moved towards the corridor. She stopped and turned. "When are you going to grow up? Have you no feelings at all? He had never been away from home. It is his first Yule away and to make it worse, it is also his birthday. Some present you gave him. I hope you are quite pleased with yourself." Morgana left before Arthur could respond.


	5. Chapter 5: seven years later

**Here is Chapter 5. I hope you have enjoyed reading so far.**

 *******break*******

There was a pounding on the door. "Come on, Merlin. Time to get up. I need you to gather some herbs deep in the forest. It will take you at least an hour to get there."

Gaius heard some grumbling. He smiled. He knew that Sir Leon had him out late. He heard movement and stumbling around the room. "I need them picked before the snow begins to fall."

He heard the door open. "It will not snow till the morrow. I have plenty of time to get them. I have been picking them for seven years."

He placed a glass in front of the boy and told him to drink. Gaius turned around to place a bowl on the table. He knocked a bucket of water over the side. The bucket froze and righted itself. "What did you do, boy?" Gaius got in Merlin's face.

"I did nothing, I swear." Merlin stammered.

"Did you incant a spell? Where did study? I know magic when I see it!"

"I am sorry, Gauis. Please, I was born like this. I was moving things when I was a few days old. The only spells I know are for healing which my mother taught, but other than that. I do not know any."

"Just go get those herbs. I expect answers when you return."

Merlin took the list and quickly ran out of the chamber and stumbled down the stairs. He ran stumbling all through stables berating himself on his carelessness. He quickly saddled his horse. He raced out of Camelot like someone was after him.

Once he was in the forest, he tied up Mist and began gathering the herbs wondering if this would be the last time. He berated himself the entire time. "Damn, Damn, Damn! I have been so careful for 7 years. I have swapped out the prince's poisoned food for years. I have played tricks on him. I have foiled many kidnapping attempts of Morgana and that prattish prince. Do I caught? NO! I get caught by a toppling water bucket."

He stomped through the forest and gathered all the herbs sooner than he anticipated. He got on Misty and traveled through the forest staying off the main road. He heard the sound of several horses. He wondered if Gaius told on him. He moved closer to the road but remaining out of site. Then with a sigh of relief he noticed the Nemeth colors.

He knew if all else failed he could return home with the Princess. He recognized the royal guard. Then he felt it. They were not alone in forest. He had to warn them. He turned and saw a man with a bow and arrow pointed directly at the Princess. He urged Misty to move fast. He heard the arrow's release. He shouted. "Noooo!"

Time froze. He rushed to catch up to the Princess. Time began. The arrow lodged into his shoulder as the Princess and King Rodor turned. "You have to move bandits or someone out there." Merlin stated before he leaned on Misty's back as everything began to go black. He never heard his brother yell his name.

The Princess grabbed the reins and took off galloping down the road. The guards moving into the forest. The Princess arrived in the courtyard before anyone else. The royal family ready to greet them. Leon was there quickly grabbing Merlin. "What happened?" Uther demanded stepping forward.

Princess Mithian was at Merlin's side followed Leon leaving the horse to be taken care of by someone else. The princess looked up at Uther and curtseyed quickly. "Merlin took an arrow that was meant for me. Apparently, one or more laid in wait for us to travel by. My father is behind me and our knights rushed into the forest. Now if you will excuse me, Your Highness." Princess Mithian quickly followed behind Leon who was carrying Merlin into the side entrance to the physician's corridor.

As Uther was about to give the orders to his knights. The rest of the Nemeth party arrived. Their knights drug a couple of people behind them. "King Rodor, I apologize for the attack. I had the area scouted just yesterday and found no one."

The men clasped arms. "It is not your fault. The only thing we got was that they arrived last night to lay in wait. Beyond that we got nothing."

"Arthur, help them escort the prisoners to the dungeon." Arthur had stared after Merlin. "Arthur!"

"Right away, father." He turned and order the men to follow them.

"Merlin!" A rather large man came running forward.

King Rodor looked to Uther. "I brought the boy's family with us. Could someone show them to the Court Physician?"

"I will." Morgana spoke rushed towards the physician's corridor.

Percy barged into the chamber. "Merlin!" He rushed to table. Gaius turned towards Morgana. "Leon, could you please escort the ladies back to the throne room or to their quarters. I will send word as soon as I know. I need to pull the arrow out and attempt to stop the bleeding."

Leon nodded. The ladies protested. Percy glared at the man indicating that he was not leaving. "Come on, brother! You got to fight this. I did not come all this way to spending time with someone sleeping."

"I am going to need to cut the shirt away and then pull the arrow. I will need you to hold him down." Percy only nodded. Gaius cut the shirt away and stopped and stared down at the red mark in shape of dragon on his back. He shook his head. Percy laid across his brother careful not to be in the way of the arrow.

Blood came pouring out of the wound. Gaius quickly grabbed the cloth and told Percy to hold it down. "The arrow was poisoned. Do you know if Merlin had a bag with him? It has herbs that I will need?"

"I will go get it." A man in in the doorway spoke and turned around.

The woman rushed to table. "My baby!" The other man walked back into the room with a bag because a stable boy was almost to the chambers to deliver it. The man closed the door and handed it to Gaius. He moved towards his son.

They were all gathered around Merlin who had yet to open his eyes or make a sound. "Can you hold him down again? I need use this to clean the poison out of his system. It will burn." The man moved to stand against the door. The woman moved aside.

Gaius quickly rubbed the paste over the wound. Merlin screamed. "Awwwwww!" His eyes briefly opened to a bright gold eyes. Bottles shattered. Books flew off the shelves.

Gaius stood back disbelieving. "It can't be. He is supposed to be dead." Merlin eyes quickly shut and everything stopped.

Everyone looked at the physician who quickly regained his composure. He went back cleaning the wound and stitching it. "It is up to Merlin, now. We can only wait." Gaius barely spoke above a whisper. "I will need to report to the king."

 *******break******

Gaius was ushered into the council chambers. Princess Mithian rushed over to him. "What news? Will he be okay?" Gaius looked at the princess and then to his king. Uther nodded.

"I was able to pull the arrow out and cleanse and stitch the wound. However, the arrow was poisoned. I have done all I can except to monitor the fever and continue to clean the wound to prevent an infection which would increase the boy's risk." Gaius bowed.

"You may leave to continue attending your patient." Uther spoke. Gaius bowed again and left the room.

Gaius walked back to his chambers in a haze. He wanted answers. He knew by all rights that child should be dead. He knows because he delivered the child and buried him in Ealdor for his niece who stood next to the man she loved. She watched as Nimueh stabbed the child with a poisoned blade of verbena.

He opened the door closed and locked it. "I know one of you knows an enchantment to not let the sound of this room. So, I suggest you cast it. I am going to demand answers. I want nothing but the truth because the boy should not have lived to see seventeen years."

Elaine walked around the room. She uttered several words. "It is done." She sat next to her child. She looked at Gaius. "I know you helped me leave Camelot. I went to Nemeth. I was already pregnant when they killed my husband. I setup an herb stand in the lower market. They helped me. I gave birth on the 21 of December to a boy. I was still very weak. Two nights later, the baby died in my arms and no one knew. I was all alone."

She let the tears flow. She brushed Merlin's hair off his forehead. She followed it with a kiss. "I will never forget what happened next. A lady in white shimmering in gold appeared before me. She asked why I was crying. I told her that my son the only piece of my late husband was dead and now I had nothing. She told me that she could not bring them back. She however had in her arms a two-day old infant just like my baby. She told me that she had come to make request."

She gave a slight laugh. "Like I would refuse the Goddess anything. She told me that the infant is hunted and that his parents believed him to be dead and needed to stay that way. She told me stay away from the druids because they would know who he was. She told that Nimueh and Morgause wanted the infant dead, so to stay off the radar. I was not sure what to do but when the infant opened his gold eyes, it was like my heart was hole again. I had named my child Merlin not evening knowing why, so I continued calling him Merlin. I was told that I would be sent someone to help protect Merlin."

She looked to her husband and Percy. "I was gifted a new family. He was loved in Nemeth always so compassionate, smiling and selfless. He could never see anything in danger and not help. It is how he ended up here with you."

Gaius listened and thought. "Do you know what that mark means?" He asked pointing to the dragon on his back.

"I do not know. The enchantment that kept it hidden wore off when he was one. So, I did another one; however, it had to be daily just like the one for his eyes. I knew it meant something and best to keep it hidden as I was charged." Elaine brushed another kiss on Merlin's forehead.

"I remember waking from slumber on the 15th to find a lady in white in my room. She knew I had lost my wife. She knew that I would occasional enchant my work. She asked me if I would go to Nemeth because there was a woman with an infant child that was being hunted and needed protection. She asked if I would only befriend her and protect the child from afar. However, I think she knew it would be more." Everyone looked to Garrett after he spoke.

Gaius nodded. He could only shake his head. "The mark is the mark of Ambrosius, King of Dragons and Isle of Man. My niece fell in love with the Crown Prince Balinor at the time. His father threatened her life because she was not of noble blood. She ran and made a life in Esstir. She contacted me when her time got closer. I delivered her son in an unusual storm. He had that mark and eyes of bright pure gold. Two nights later, Nimueh showed. She attacked my niece and stabbed the child with a poisoned blade. The poison was verbena. We buried the child. My niece left with Balinor who is now King and reclaimed the Isle of Man. She has had no other children."

"That would explain him dreaming of a dragon hidden in a cave." Percy spoke.

"What dreams?" The others said at the same time.

Percy told them about the dreams and voice calling his name. He says they are repeated and constant. "The Great Dragon has been calling him. It would explain his sudden headaches."

A lady in white appeared next to Merlin. She was shimmering in gold. "His destiny is upon him." Gaius looked at her. "I know what you are thinking. It is not time for him to go. He is where he needs to be. For his path lies with Arthur. However, it is not time for him to know of his birth, and they cannot know, yet. It is not time. Nimueh and Morgause still hunt him. Nimueh is a great enemy of Uther, and they are coming for him. He must awaken the witch and guide her before she is turned to hatred completely by Morgause."

"Morgana but that would be a death sentence for them both." Gauis spoke.

"They have been friends for seven years. He has been able to temper some of her hatred. It is time that she is not alone. The Great Dragon will want to see her dead because if she turns to hatred then in time Emrys will have no choice but to kill one that was a friend." The lady spoke again. She brushed her hand down Emrys cheek. "His magic is already cleansing the poison. It must run its course." Then she was gone.

Merlin began to thrash. "Arthur…get back…a sorcerer" A blast of power knocked his mother and brother back.

Garrett opened the door. He watched as Sir Leon was coming their way. "You must get to the dungeon's quick. Prince Arthur may be in trouble. One of the prisoners is a sorcerer."

Leon turned and ran towards the dungeon. He arrived as the cell door blasted off towards Arthur who hit the wall. "Forebane" and shot a ball of fire towards Leon and Arthur. However, it bounced off them. Leon quickly reacted and charge the sorcerer knocking him to the ground. Then stabbed him in the chest.

Arthur shook his head. "What are you doing here, Leon?"

Without thinking spoke, "I was looking for you. I wanted to know if we found why."

"Oh that's right, you are friends with that bumbling, idiot." Arthur stood up leaning against the wall.

"What do you have against him? He has done nothing to you." Leon wanted to shout.

"He is weak, careless, shows me no respect, where's his heart on his sleeve. Lady Morgana and Gwen get more respect than me. Princess Mithian gets the proper respect due her position, yet me. I only get glared out or talked back to."

Leon only shook his head. "He is far from weak. He maybe clumsy at times but never careless. He is tall and skinny. He shoes are always worn and the heels seldom the same level. He is compassionate and selfless, yet his heart is hidden away with secrets no one can touch. As for respect, it is earned not given. So, why do you seek him out just put him down? I have seen you do it."

Arthur could only stare back at his knight. "There is just something about him. I just do not know. He would never do for me what he did for the Princess."

Leon thought back to the warning and the fire ball bouncing off something. "I would not be too sure of that, Arthur."

"Merlin is one of a kind. He would wish danger upon himself before he would let another get hurt if he could help it. You have seen the way he interrupts your bullying of others and takes the hits himself. You are no different to him then the next person. I am sure if the need were to rise; he would do what he did for the Princess and take the pain himself. I would suggest you think upon that for a while." Leon stormed out of the dungeon.

He passed Prince Mithian without looking at her still thinking about what Leon said. "Arthur Pendragon!" He turned around. He faced a hostile Princess. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He squared his shoulders. "What are you talking about Princes?"

"I am referring to your treatment of Merlin over the years. Your constant bullying."

"Why would you care he is a nobody?" Arthur stared at her.

"Merlin is far from a nobody. He is special and MY FRIEND!" She practically yelled.

Arthur practically laughed. "I met Merlin when he was only seven years old. I was out picking flowers, and he was gathering herbs. I was about to move towards these cherry blossom when he stopped me. The area was surround by poison ivy. He does not deserve your constant berating." She turned and stormed off down the hall.

Arthur slammed the door to his room. He slammed his fists on the table. He wanted to scream and yell. He could not think of what was so special about this one lowly boy who seemed to attract so much loyalty. He recalled that there always seemed to be a smile on his. He noticed at times a sadness and longing that would be quickly covered. It was at those time he would go after him, but why. What was it that he wanted; even he could not answer that question.


	6. Chapter 6: first day as a manservant

Two weeks later, The Nemeth party left to return home. Merlin was sad to see them leave. He knew that he would see them again eventually. He just did not like goodbyes. As much as he wanted to return with them. He knew deep down. He was meant to be in Camelot. His eyes drifted to the royal family and darted quickly away as he left with Gaius, but he knew that Prince Arthur caught him glancing.

They just had festivities three weeks ago for the Nemeth royals; but now, it was the twentieth anniversary of the Great Purge. Merlin stood in the crowd. Another sorcerer was to be executed. He knew that he could not save everyone. He knew that this person did not deserve to die for healing a little girl. However, he would make sure he did not feel pain. So with his head down and eyes closed. His eyes flashed gold and the man went limp. He would not feel the pain of the axe. It was all he could to do.

He watched as the man's mother appeared. She told Uther about his hatred. She threatened him that he too would feel the pain of losing a child. However, before the guards to grab her she disappeared.

He saw Morgana later that day. She was filled with sadness and anger. "Is everything okay, my lady?" He bowed.

"How can that man think that I would be willing to celebrate the death of innocent people?" Morgana practically spit the words.

Merlin dropped his shoulders and looked around. "Hatred will do nothing but attract hatred. Love and kindness will always attract each other. I know not what caused Uther's hatred of all things magic. I do know that it is not evil. It is only a tool for evil."

"Violence is never the answer and should only be a last resort. However, there are many that think to harm and seek revenge against the crown. No matter what means they use, they are still wrong and deserve punishment. That man committed no crime but healing a young girl. The mother committed a crime by threatening the king. One was an act of caring, and the other an act of vengeance and hatred. Do you see the difference?"

Morgana stopped. She smiled. She leaned her head on Merlin's shoulder. "I do. I just do not understand how you cannot be full of anger."

Merlin brushed his hand down her hair. "I can see both sides of the situation and not just one."

He walked her back to her room. Gwen was waiting for her. He closed his eyes and they flashed gold under the lids. "She is tired. She needs to take nap. She will rest peaceful. I assure you." Gwen nodded and guided her mistress to the bed. Little did he know that someone else overheard the conversation with Morgana. Arthur returned to his chambers to think.

Two days later, the dinner began to end the festivities. A famous singer was performing. He stood in the back of the hall. He was helping with the dinner for extra money. The singing began. His skin began to crawl. He felt the shield form around him instantly. He watched as the people began to fall asleep and webs appeared over them.

He watched as the woman eyed Arthur. He noticed the dagger in her hand. He began to move towards the Prince. He would not be able to make. His eyes flashed gold and the chandler fell on the woman. Her appearance changing to the elderly mother. Everyone awoke shocked. The woman lifted her upper body and threw the dagger. He knew it would hit Arthur's heart. Time froze. He pulled Arthur down to the ground as time was released and the knife hit the chair directly where Arthur's heart was.

Arthur looked at Merlin completely stunned. Uther stepped up to them as they were standing. "You saved my son. It deserves a reward."

Merlin thought of his last reward from Uther. "No, sire. It is not necessary. I want no reward, sire."

Uther smiled. "Nonsense. You shall have a position in the royal household. You shall be Arthur's manservant." Both men groaned. Merlin thought that this king needs to understand the meaning of reward.

Merlin paced. "How is that I saved the Prince and as a reward become a servant? How is that a reward? He is a prat. I won't last a week before wanting to hurt him. He is an insufferable prat!"

"Maybe it is up to you to change that. Maybe it is up to you to make him a different way than his father's." Gaius spoke. "Well you best be off to bed. You will have to rise really early."

Merlin awoke from his dreams. "Merlin." He groaned. He was tired of that voice. He dressed and quietly left the room. "Merlin" He followed the sound of his voice to a prison way beneath the castle. He grabbed a torch as he walked down a dark cold tunnel that winded further down till it stopped on a ledge.

"Who are you?" Merlin demanded.

He was shocked when a dragon landed in front of him. "So the great warlock has decided to come. What a small boy for such a great destiny?"

"What destiny?"

"Yours and Arthur's path are entwined and have been foretold since the dawn of time. He is the Once and Future King. He is going to unite the land of Albion and restore magic to the land. It will only happen with your guidance and protection. He suffers from friends and foe alike."

Merlin laughed. "If they want to kill him, so let them. I might even help."

The dragon laughed this time. "Yet, you saved his life this night and many times before. Your magic could not help but save him. It is your destiny."

Merlin left the chamber fuming. The dragon flew away laughing. He crept back into his bed and thought about it. He knew his magic acted instinctively. He knew that something always drew him to Arthur. He groaned as sleep took him again.

He woke a few hours later. It was just before the sun rose. Gaius was tapping on the door and telling him it was time to get up. He quickly ate and headed towards the kitchen. He smiled at the cook. She smiled back and then frowned. She shook her head. He knew she felt bad for him. Everyone knew how the prince treated his manservant. She saw it as a punishment.

Merlin grabbed the tray of food. His magic reacted. "Who's touched the food?" He asked the cook.

"No one that I am aware of but there are many people coming and going that could have had access to it." She replied.

"I will rise early and make his breakfast myself in the future; if you do not mind." Merlin smiled.

He dumped the food and fixed another tray. "Do not say anything? It was poisoned." The cook nodded.

"If you want more work for yourself, who am I to argue." She sent him a smile telling him to take care. Even though, Merlin thought that he had been careful; many servants knew of his hidden talents. Yet, spoke naught a word. Merlin is much loved where every he goes.

Merlin kissed her cheek and took off down the hallway. He opened the door to the prince's chambers. He walked over to the table and placed the tray. He opened the curtain. He set the table for the prince. He walked over to the bedchamber. He threw open the curtains and placed a smile on his face. "Rinse and shine, sleepy head! It is a beautiful day!"

Arthur groaned. He mumbled something about more sleep. "I do not think so time to get up." He yanked the blanket off the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, and who gives you the right?" Arthur growled.

"Is it not my job to wake you, bring your breakfast and prepare you for your day?" Merlin smiled cheerfully

Arthur sat up and glared at the smiling boy. "I need you to polish my armor, sharpen my swords, clean out my stables, wash my clothes, clean my room and walk my dogs."

"Yes, my lord." Merlin drawled it out but with a smile. "Do not forget you have council meetings all morning starting in an hour. Then lunch followed by an afternoon of torturing and bullying some poor boy." Merlin continued smiling.

"I could have you put in the stocks for speaking that way." Arthur smiled. "Then again perhaps you would like to take the boys place."

"If that is what you want, my lord." Merlin smiled and gave a partial bow.

"Why does that seem like an insult?" Arthur grumbled, and Merlin smiled.

Arthur ate while Merlin set about cleaning the room and gathered the laundry and armor. He placed them in a corner. He helped Arthur get dress and took the breakfast trays. All the while, Merlin remained smiling. Arthur grumbled all the way down to the council chambers.

Merlin walked back into the kitchen with the breakfast tray with a smile on his face. The cooked smiled. "I see you still be in one piece."

Merlin smiled. "He is not a morning person. Then again I did not except the prat to be happy."

The cook chuckled. "So what does he have doing today?"

"I am to clean the room, clean the stables, wash his clothes, polish and mend his armor, polish his swords, act as a training dummy this afternoon and walk the dogs and deliver his meals." Merlin remained smiling. The cook only shook her head.

Merlin returned to Arthur's room. He grabbed the laundry and armor. He leaned against the door. His eyes flashed gold. The bed was made. Table and floors were cleaned desked straightened. Merlin was happy that room was cleaned took off towards the armory and then the laundry room. The laundry room was packed full of people. He knew he must keep up with the smiling happy appearance. He managed to get himself all wet. Of course, he could not dry himself off with all the people around. So, he contented himself with calling Arthur names in his head which kept the smile in place.

He returned to the clothes to the room. Happy that Arthur was still in the council chambers. He leaned against the door. His eyes flashed gold while he watched the clothes put themselves away. In moments, they were all put away. He turned and ran towards the armory. He was alone in the armory. He let the smile fade. He slumped his shoulders. He began polishing the armor.

Lost in his thoughts. He forgot to keep track of the time. He had just finished sharpening the sword. He raced towards the kitchen. He quickly prepared the prat's lunch and raced towards the prince's chambers. "Your late." Arthur grumbled.

Merlin smiled. "I see you are grumpy when you have not been fed. Well here you go. Enjoy." He turned and raced back towards the armor. He tripped a few times. He gathered the prince's armor and headed back to the room.

He barged right into the room. With his arm full of armor, he stumbled but managed to stay upright. Arthur just glared. He smiled. He helped Arthur into his armor. He took the tray. "Be at the grounds in ten minutes. I want to get started." Merlin nodded and took the tray back to the kitchen.

He arrived in the yard five minutes late. "Late again. I hope it is not habit forming." Arthur grumbled.

Merlin smiled. "I was stopped by Lady Morgana. I was taught never be rude to a lady."

Merlin picked up the target. Arthur yelling at him to keep moving. When he would stumble, all the knights but Leon laughed. Younger boys showed pity. Merlin kept smiling. "Is that all you got, my lord?"

"Teach him a lesson." Shouted Sir Reynold.

"So teach him a lesson." Arthur backed up for Sir Reynold. Arthur watched Merlin not even flinch. He knew that he was friends with Leon, so he was sure to have picked up something.

He watched as the two men circled each other. One with armor and one without. Merlin blocked the first blow. He blocked the second. It kept going back and forth till Sir Reynold kicked Merlin in the stomach causing him to stumble to the ground. He kept the smile on his face even though his chest hurt and Sir Reynold has a knee in his stomach. He lifted his knee slightly so he could reach his blade and held it over Sir Reynolds back over his kidney.

"We are at an impasse. Do you think you can slit my throat before my dagger enters your kidney causing it to bleed both internally and externally? I can assure you would die before I did." Merlin smiled.

Sir Reynold growled. "Let him up." Arthur groaned.

Merlin rose holding his side. He smiled and looked directly at Arthur. "If you are done with your bullying, sire. I have to attend your stables before you prepare to dine with your father." Arthur nodded. Merlin bowed slightly and headed for the stables. Arthur turned to his knights. He began running through his drills wondering why he felt bad. 


	7. Chapter 7: see the possiblities

**I know I just published a new chapter yesterday; however, the story has been flowing even though I am working on another at the same time which I hope will turn in to a book series one day. If I ever get the courage to try an submit it. However, back to my favorite series. Again, I do not own Merlin, but could not help write this story. I have already am advanced in the story and have completed at least three other chapters past this one. It is still flowing. I still have to review them before posting. I appreciate everyone that has taken the time read it.**

****NOW ON WITH THE STORY!****

One morning three months after the incidents with Valiant and aflanc, Arthur was sitting at the table eating his breakfast while Merlin moved around cleaning his room with his endless prattle. Merlin had been his manservant for almost nine months, which was record. Arthur growled. "Enough! I can't take it anymore! What is that you have against me? Why do I not get the same treatment as Princess Mithian, Morgana, Leon or Gwen, etc...?"

Merlin stopped. He turned and looked at Arthur. Arthur shifted under the gaze. Arthur watched Merlin move towards him the smile gone. His mouth went dry. "Are you sure want them answered, _sire_?" Arthur could only nod.

"You are a bully, self-centered, rude, and an overall prat. You not only have beauty of land and countryside, but wonderful people. Yet, you refuse to see them. You abuse your power. You see everyone as beneath you and not your equal. At the end of the day Arthur, they have feelings and bleed just like you. There is no love down there." Merlin pointed to the lower town. "Only fear. Yet, they are waiting to be noticed, respected and loved for who they are, citizens of Camelot, regardless of their station or what they do or possess."

Merlin turned back to Arthur. "You are so blinded by your station you never noticed."

"Noticed what?" Arthur quietly spoke.

Merlin walked towards Arthur and stood before him a tear glistening down his cheek. "All of those people you named, I treat them as equal. I treat them as just another person and friend. I have done the same for you. If I did not respect you or have seen you as an equal; then I would just keep my thoughts to myself. Yet, I treat you like I treat all those I respect and care for. Plus, I can see deep down your potential to be the greatest king in Albion." Merlin raced from the room leaving Arthur staring after him.

Morgana watched Merlin race from the room. She heard the slight whimper. She marched directly into Arthur's room. "What did you do to Merlin?" Morgana stormed.

"Not now, Morgana." Arthur stared out the window.

Morgana studied Arthur and then left the room in search of Merlin. She found him in the armory sharpening Arthur's sword. "Are you okay, Merlin?"

"Yes, I am fine, Morgana." He spoke without looking at her.

"You want to talk about it." She sat next to him.

"Really, are you sure? At times, you are no better than Arthur or Uther." Merlin spoke sadly. "You are so filled with anger and hate deep down that soon it will consume you. You have nightmares of death and destruction because deep down that is all you have. You suppress your love and compassion and show it to everyone but the ones that need it the most." He placed the sword down.

"You want to see beauty; then you must show it to everyone. Your father and brother have loved and protected you. Yet, you show them contempt, anger and hatred. Yes, you were born with magic. Yes, your father kills those that use it. It is fear and anger that is the driving all-consuming force. If you do not stop the path you are on; then soon you will be consumed by the very same fear and anger."

Merlin turned and looked at a shocked Morgana. He walked up to her open his hands and out flew a butterfly. "I was born with magic like you. I cannot stop it. It flows through my veins along with my blood. I know fear. I know how it feels to hide what you truly are. I have been doing it since, I have arrived here of no choice of my own and even in Nemeth. Arthur can change if those around him will show the way in words and actions. Uther may even lessen but highly doubt it.

"The point Morgana is that there are always two sides to every story. Something in Uther's past drove him to fear magic. It is that fear that turned to hatred. The only way to break the cycle is with love, kindness and understanding. It is a matter of reteaching and showing magic can be used for good. Only you can make your nightmares end, but are you willing to let go of anger and hatred?"

Merlin grabbed the armor and sword and walked out of the armory. He was exhausted. He wanted to be in the forest. He did not care if that meant his chores would not get done. He quietly entered the room and placed the armor on the table. He turned to leave. "Merlin." Arthur's voice quaked. Merlin turned around and faced Arthur. "Show me."

Merlin only nodded. He held the door open. Arthur walked past him. Merlin followed slightly behind. Merlin went to the stables and saddled the horses. They rode out to the hillside. Merlin stopped and got down. He guided Misty with the reins. Arthur followed. Merlin looked out to the forest, river and lake. "Truly look at it Arthur. It is beauty in it is rawest form. Some would like to corrupt that beauty by using it to hide evil intent, but some use it to have a peaceful life. It is up to you to know the difference. They are many types of people that are willing to help guide the way." Merlin turned to look towards Camelot.

"The sight always takes my breath away. In the bright sun, Camelot seems to shine with beauty, purity and safety. Yet, when you walk through the lower town, you get the sense of fear and anxiety. However, if one looks deeper there is a wealth of love and respect just waiting to be unlocked. Will you be the one to unlock it, accept and embrace all of them?"

Merlin stole a look at Arthur. He noticed tears glistening down the young prince's face. Still holding the reins, he raised his other hand and wiped the tears away. Merlin sucked in his breath as the shock from the contact moved through his arm. Merlin backed away. Arthur looked up at him. "You ready to truly meet your people?" Arthur nodded. Merlin smiled and to lighten the mood. "I will race you back." He was already on Misty charging towards the courtyard. Arthur soon passed him with his stallion, which he already knew would happen.

"You had no chance of winning." Arthur smiled.

"I know but it brought a smile to your face and a sparkle to your eyes. It was worth it." Merlin smiled.

"There is something about you that I just cannot figure you out." Arthur followed Merlin into the lower town. He watched as people greeted Merlin with smiles but quickly changed and bowed to him. He started to see what Merlin was talking about early. Merlin turned and frowned at Arthur. Merlin knew what was happening, so without thinking grabbed Arthur by the arm and started dragging him through the town with a smile.

Merlin heard what he was looking for a group of children playing. He continued to pull Arthur along. The children smiled and shouted. "Merlin! You come to play with us."

Merlin smiled at them and Arthur. "Of course." He began to kick a ball around with kids. After a few moments, "Think fast" Merlin laughed. He kicked the ball directly at Arthur bringing him into fun. Soon, they were all running around and laughing. The townspeople looked shocked and some even smiled.

They were soon all sitting on the ground. The children started shouting for a story. Merlin looked up at Arthur who looked happy and carefree and nodded. "What type of story, today?"

A little boy of four crawled into Merlin's lap. "I want to hear about the lady in white. It makes me feel happy." He looked up with sad eyes.

"Who I am to refuse such a wonderful young boy?" The kids gathered around Merlin. Even, Arthur moved closer, and a brave little girl crawled on to his lap. He watched Merlin look at the children and smile. However, he seemed to notice that he drifted off as if he were seeing what he was speaking.

 _"Ages ago before Camelot existed a lady in white who shimmered with gold freely walked among nature and her people. It was a time of peace, magic and happiness. She knew that her people need a leader and a place of refuge and sanctuary. So she went a follower, a great sorcerer name Cornelius Sigan. She asked him to build a castle and home for her chosen leader. It must be a place that symbolized strength, truth, love, purity and beauty._

 _The sorcerer could not deny the lady in white anything. For years, he poured his magic into building the perfect place for his lady. With all his love and the love of the lady in white, he finally finished and sought his lady's favor. She stood on the hill overlooking the town and castle in white as the noonday sun beat upon. There she shed tears of joys. It was everything she could image and more. She raised her arms and poured her blessing over the place. To this day, if one is lucky to look at the right moment they would see it at a distance shimmering gold._

 _However, the ruling family was chosen by the people. The sorcerer grew in power but also in greed and envy. For he thought that he would be the lady's chosen. The sorcerer became more demanding and was soon put death by the king. He died cursing one day to seek his revenge."_

There were several gasps and whispers. But urged Merlin to continue. He smiled and looked off into the distance again. _"The royal family continued for centuries with the crown always being passed down magic and people lived side by side flourishing. As it had been foretold by the lady in white before the dawn of time, there would come a time when there would no longer be a balance. People with the great magic started to use it for not good reasons and try to take what was not theirs to take._

 _The king in the white castle used those with magic to get what he desired. First, it was more land. Second was his chosen wife. He had been warned by friends and family a like to stop because it was not right and should only be used to help and to heal. For a while the king stopped. However, after a few years of waiting and only his stepdaughter, whom he loved. He sought out his friend a High Priestess._

 _He demanded her to give him an heir. There are only a few people in the world that command the power of life and death. The two argued. He threatened her. In the end, she advised of the balance that a life of equal value would be required to create the life he sought. He did not care. He only wanted an heir to continue the line. He could not see past his only desire._

 _He poured the potion into his wife drink one night. Months later, she was told she was with child. Everyone was happy and joyful. Just before the celebration of Beltane, the queen gave birth to a boy. However, something went wrong and the queen died from blood loss. The king raged. In his grief, he banned magic declaring it as evil because it was magic that killed his queen._

 _Everything magic was killed, burned or taken to a vault deep below the castle. Two years later, the king sought to destroy the dragons. However, to do that he knew that he would need help. He went back to High Priestess, who now hated him and wanted him dead, to make a deal for her help. She eagerly agreed because she knew of a prophecy that stated of a boy being born of the royal dragonlords that would be the greatest warlock to walk the earth. She wanted the power for herself._

 _She herself was not born with magic but had to learn. It is only a rare few that are born with magic that were not seers. With her own agenda, she agreed to help. She poisoned the mind of the current king of the dragons. He betrayed his people by turning over the Great Dragon which was kept in the cave deep deep below the castle. The rest of the dragons were killed as well as all the dragonlords._

 _Like the people of the castle, the land, creatures and people of magic await the chosen leader of the lady in white. It is said that this leader shall be the Once and Future King of all Albion and with the great warlock at his side they will bring truth, honor, love, strength and beauty back to the people and the land. So as long as hope and love remain with the people; then one day their king will set him free."_

Merlin smiled down at the child. "How will they know who this king will be?" The boy in his lap asked.

Merlin looked to the sky. "It is believed that he will have eyes as bright as the sky and deep as the ocean and shall sparkle like all the stars in the clear night sky. His hair shall be bright as the sun. His heart will beat with pure love, honor, beauty and truth. He will wield a special sword that was created only for him."

An older child pouted, "I want to hear more about the dragonlords."

Merlin ruffled the boy's hair. "Maybe another day. Arthur and I have work to get back to, but I promise. The next time it will be about dragons and their kin the dragonlords."

Merlin rose and placed the boy on the ground. Arthur did the same with the little girl. Who was soon tugged on his pants. "Could you be the king Merlin was talking about?"

Merlin looked from the girl to Arthur. "I do not know that is a lot of weight. Would you like me to be that king?" He bent down to the girl. Who could only nod her head. "I will try, but only time will tell." He looked to Merlin who smiled down at him.

"We need to go Arthur. We will already be in trouble because you missed training and are supposed to dine with your father." Merlin began to walk out of the field back to town. He turned to Arthur. "Go on ahead. I need to check on a couple people while I am down here, sire."

"I will wait." Arthur spoke.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and knocked on a door. A little girl of eight answered the door. "How are you doing Ellie? How is your mother?"

The tears streaked down her face. "Mother is still not better."

Merlin walked over to the mother whose breathing was rasp and hard. Arthur stood just inside the door and watched. Merlin placed his hand on the forehead. He closed his eyes. He let his magic seep into the woman. He could not do much with Arthur there but was able to ease her breathing for a peaceful sleep which will help her body fight the fever naturally. "Do you still have the tea I left?" The girl nodded. "Good, try to give it to her every few hours and keep a cool cloth on her forehead. I will come back tomorrow."

They finally made it back to the courtyard. "I did not know you still attended the sick." Arthur spoke.

"I may now be your manservant, but I am still a physician apprentice. I can assure that it is the least that you do not know about me. Come, let's get you ready to dine with your father."

The evening seemed long. Many times Uther had to yank the attention of both Morgana and Arthur. They had to keep apologizing to him. Arthur kept phasing out through his father's lecture about missing training. Arthur could not help but think about to the story Merlin told the children. He could not stop thinking about the lower townspeople reaction to him versus Merlin's greeting. He noticed the concern and fear among them. He flinched at the thought that his people were afraid of him, even though, he is just a first knight and have not been crowned as the Crown Prince.

Merlin noticed that Arthur was not focused. He watched as Arthur flinched. He moved forward to pretend to fill his cup. "Is everything okay, sire." He whispered. Arthur only nodded.

Several days went by when Gwen cornered Merlin. "What is going on around here? Morgana has not been herself. She seems distant just like Arthur."

"Why are you asking me? I am just a physician assistant and manservant. I wake before dawn and go to sleep after midnight." Merlin frowned.

"I know they talk to you. I assumed that you may have known something because she is not truly talking to me like before." Gwen spoke with concern.

Merlin sighed, and shoulders sagged. "I cannot speak for Morgana. You know that Uther has been harping on them. I am sure you have noticed. Neither of them have not truly spoken to me for several days. I wish I could help; however, I cannot. They will speak when ready."

Gwen turned to walk away with a frown. "When Morgana is ready to talk, I can only hope that you listen with an open mind and heart. She struggles internally that only she can heal. So just be patient and be there for her." Merlin spoke. Gwen nodded and left Merlin to go back to his chores.

Merlin was concerned. Arthur was doing the same thing. He cannot help but that he over stepped his place. He longed for his brother or mother. He was still puzzled about the story he told. He was not sure where it came from. The words just appeared in his head.


	8. Chapter 8: destiny's next connection

**Here is the next chapter. Destiny always things for a loop. There was reason, Merlin was supposed to avoid the druids. Destiny thinks otherwise. I hope you enjoy.**

 ********Let the story continue*****

Months went by and everything seemed to be back to where it was before. He had been poisoned, then there was Lancelot and the griffin and many others. He was still worried. He knew that neither Morgana or Arthur had talked about his conversations months ago. He knew it was still in the back of their mind. He just could not help but think that he may have overstepped. Yet, he knew that he had to follow his heart. He was still struggling with having to keep his own secrets. He knew that one day someone is going to spot him.

Even as he allowed is his thoughts to roam as he carried Arthur's laundry. _"Help me! Please someone help me! They are going to kill me."_ Suddenly, screamed and pleaded in his head.

Merlin scanned the square. He spotted a boy of ten or eleven. He had dark hair and deep blue eyes. He wore an unusual cloak. _"No, they will not!"_ Merlin responded back to the voice in his mind. He froze time and ran towards the child. The guards were almost upon him. He picked the boy up and ran towards the servants' entrance. The bell began to toll.

Merlin raced through the halls. He heard the guards coming. He opened the first door he came to and hoped that Morgana was not there. He was out of luck. He heard, "Merlin what are you doing?"

"Please. He is just a child. You know what they will do if they catch him." He continued to plead with his eyes. Morgana him guided him behind the curtain. A guard knocked on the door and informed that a druid boy escaped capture and was on the loose. Morgana chided the guard about no one being here.

Merlin was looking the boy over and noticed that the child had been injured. "This will hurt."

The druid boy nodded. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and no spelled uttered. The boy fought the urge to scream for a moment. However, he felt the magic to seep into him. It was warm, comforting. The boy felt his body drift to sleep. As he drifted, he felt the magic leave him as slim arms wrapped around him in comfort. The boy leaned into the arms and drifted into sleep feeling safe for the first time in Merlin's arms. "Thank you, Emrys." The boy never felt the body behind him stiffen.

Merlin knew that name and felt it vibrate through him. He wanted to run and hide. He was confused, as well, because coming from the child it brought warmth and strength. _"Merlin!"_ He felt in his mind. He wanted to know what the bloody dragon wanted now.

He lay the boy down knowing that he would sleep awhile. He asked Morgana to watch him. She nodded her head. He made his way to the dragon cave. The dragon advised him of the boy's future saying that if the boy and Morgana lived that they would unite and kill Arthur. "I am not going to kill an innocent person for something that they may or may not do in the future. I have realized that the futures can be altered. I have subverted many of Morgana's visions. However, I will keep a close eye on them."

Merlin walked out of the cave. The dragon shouted out warnings to the warlock's back. Merlin liked the dragon but knew he could be annoying and adamant in his vision and views. Merlin pushed it to the side saying it was a result for living a thousand years and almost 20 years of being chained.

Merlin quickly made his way back to Morgana's chamber. He noticed that Arthur and his knights were searching the castle's chambers. He entered the chamber and moved towards the boy behind the curtain. Morgana informed him that he had remained asleep. He told her that Arthur was searching the rooms. Morgana motioned him behind the curtain.

Merlin swiftly went to the boy and wrapped him up in his arms. He heard Arthur entered the room. He listened to Morgana and Arthur go back and forth. _"Emrys, I am scared."_

 _"You will be okay. I will get you back to your people. You have my word. Arthur is a good man. He is slowly changing. You will be free one day."_

The boy curled up in his arms. _"I believe you, Emrys_."

Merlin left to go back to his chores. He cornered Arthur in his room. He argued with Arthur about the innocent boy. It was soon that Arthur asked if he knew where the boy was located. Merlin responded saying that he did not know what he was talking about. Arthur inched closer eyeing Merlin making him squirmed. Arthur made his famous comment about Merlin being a very bad liar.

"Are you needing anything else tonight, sire?" Merlin asked? Arthur stated that there is nothing. "Good night, sire." He bowed and left the room. He did not realize that Arthur put on a cloak preparing to follow his servant.

Merlin headed to his room. He gathered a few items. He left and made his way back to Morgana's room. He was so intent on forming the boy's escape that he did not sense that he was being watched. Just after dark, Merlin peaked his head out of the hallway, and no one was in the hall. Merlin exited the room with the boy.

Arthur watched as they easily moved through the castle and down into the lower town. He continued to follow knowing that they would not make it out of the castle. It was his surprise to find them sneak through an old guard's door that opened into the forest. He continued to follow. Once they were well into the forest, he shouted for them to stop.

"Please, Arthur he is just a boy. He has done nothing wrong. His guardian was killed for just picking up supplies for the winter. Are they to be killed for being druids? Please, look at him. Truly look at him. He is a child like many in the lower town."

Arthur looked into the deep blue eyes of the child. He was scared and frightened. The boy looked up at his servant, who wrapped an arm around him. "I am TAKING him back to his people." His servant stated with a confidence and authority that took him by surprise.

Arthur stood. "Fine. However, we will talk tomorrow. You best better be on time." He stood and began to walk away. The boy slipped from Merlin's arm. He ran up to Arthur. Arthur stopped looked down at the boy and then to his servant who just shrugged.

He knelt to the boy's level. "Thank you." The boy threw his arms around him. Shocked. He returned the hug. He was moved. The boy moved swiftly back to his servant. He rose and walked back to the castle.

Merlin and the boy walked in the opposite direction. _"Will your people still wait for you?"_

 _"Yes. I have already told Iseldir that I am on my way. He will meet us outside the camp. He does not want anyone to know the exact location. Should I tell him about you?"_ Merlin shook his head.

Merlin stopped. He was afraid and sad. He always hated good byes. _"What is your name?"_

 _"Mordred."_

 _"I will miss you, Mordred. I want you to know that if you need anything just come and find me. I will try and help."_ He leaned downed and kissed his forehead and wrapped the boy in a hug.

Merlin heard a noise. He moved Mordred behind him. _It is okay we are not here to harm._ Merlin heard in his mind.

Soon, three men stood before him. The man in the middle watched him. A shocked expression on his face. He knelt before Merlin. "Emrys, it is a great honor to meet you. I am Iseldir. I am the druid chief among this group."

Merlin was blushing. "Please, the name is Merlin. Please, rise. I am just a servant to Prince Arthur there is no need to kneel or bow to me."

"Oh but there is every need for it, Emrys. You see you have been spoken about since the beginning of time. For you were not only a warlock, one born with magic; but you are magic. You are the king of all magic people and creatures alike."

"W-what do you mean?" Merlin stammered.

"Your life force is not the blood that runs through your vines but the magic that flows through those vines. You can live if you lost your blood for you are immortal; however, you would die if your magic is withheld for too long or with a weapon created by a dragon's." Iseldir spoke.

"I only thought that I would get sick after six days without doing magic."

"Let me ask you a question. Is blue your natural eyes?"

"Why do you ask?" Merlin stammered.

"Eyes are the window to one's soul and life force. It is okay. You are among friends."

Mordred appeared from behind Merlin. He looked up at him. Merlin closed eyes. When he reopened them the forest lit up from his bright gold eyes. They were all shocked and stepped back. Merlin was about to close his eyes when the boy touched his hand. "Please don't. They are beautiful."

The men quickly recovered. "The boy is correct. There is no need to hide them among your kind. Please come back with us. It would be honor."

"I cannot. I am only making sure the boy is returned safely. I must return back to the castle." Merlin stated without hesitation.

"You would rather be there with death hanging over your head and in hiding." The man to the right of Iseldir spoke.

"I have been hiding for my whole life. I do not expect you to understand. My loyalty is to Prince Arthur. He needs me even if he would say differently."

Another man was about to speak but Iseldir raised his hand. "It is okay. I understand. Emrys and the Once and Future king have connected. Just know you will be welcomed among your kind at any time, Emrys." Each turned and walked in separate directions. Merlin turned around. _You will see him again. His part in your destiny is not set in stone, and always remember there is no greater power or magic than love._ Iseldir spoke in Merlin's mind.


	9. Chapter 9: truth and darkness

**Another chapter. I know someone wanted to see Morgana be redeemed; however, for this story it was essential that she changed sides. I may later write another where she was redeemed. I wanted to say thanks for everyone that is reading my story. I appreciate your support.**

***Now back to the story.***

Another year had gone by with a quickness. Merlin had killed Nimueh. Arthur survived the questing beast. He protected a unicorn. Morgana was developing nicely. He killed the witchhunter. There were many other incidents; however, Merlin can tell it was waying on Morgana. He was beginning to wonder if he was fighting a losing battle.

He also noticed that Arthur was becoming more distant. He always seemed to be yelling at him. It was one morning after not getting a lot of sleep that he had enough. "Can't you do anything right? Are you just a completely useless, idiot?"

Merlin dropped the clothes in his hand. "Dammit, Arthur that is quite enough! I want to know what has gotten into you. You have not been yourself since the questing beast! I demand to know why!" He slammed his fists down on the table.

Arthur recovered quickly. He rose. "Who do you think you are talking to me this way? I am now the Crown Prince."

"If you are; then I suggest you start acting like one. I only see a spoiled part that has been throwing a tantrum when he is not getting his own way." Merlin stood up straight and eyed his friend.

Arthur yanked on the front of Merlin's shirt and reached to the back of his head pulled his head till their lips met. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur pulling him closer. It continued for another minute but seemed like longer.

Merlin rested his forehead to Arthur. "This is wrong Arthur. We are destined for others." Arthur eyes fell and backed away. "I love you in many ways: brother, friend and lover." Arthur turned and smiled at his words.

Arthur moved towards him. Merlin held his arm out keeping Arthur at a distance. "I have secrets that I cannot share at this time. I know they will cause you to fear me and send me away. I know that you will need to marry a noble woman or princess. However, if you can accept all that; then I am yours till the day you marry, or till I find mine. I will let you know now that even when that day arrives that I will still remain loyal to you. You will always be my brother of my heart and the other half of my soul. We are two sides of the same coin."

Merlin dropped his arm. Arthur walked slowly towards him. "I will take whatever time I have. Merlin, there is nothing you can say or do that would cause me to want to harm you or send you away."

"Are you sure about that, sire? Are you willing to test it?" Merlin leaned closer.

Arthur thought for a moment. A chill went down his spine. "Not today. I just want to feel you against me." Arthur did see both the flash of relief and disappointment. He just took Merlin into his arms and kissed him again.

Several months have gone by when Morguase showed up and challenged the Prince. Merlin feared what this might mean. He watched as she stalked Morgana, while preparing for the challenge. He knew that he could not risk his secret. The night of Morguase arrival he snuck into Morgana's room and erased her knowledge of Merlin's secret.

She actually beat the prince but did not kill him. She bargained him to meet her in three days' time. He learned of his birth. He was mad. He stormed into the council room. He demanded that everyone leave.

He challenged his father. Merlin finally was able to get past the guards. Arthur had just slammed his father into his chair and held the sword at his throat. "Arthur, you do not want to do this."

"He is a liar, hypocrite, coward and tyrant. He used magic for his own selfish desires. He is the reason my mother and thousands of people and creatures are dead. This would be justice."

Merlin moved so he could see Arthur's face. He knows how it feels to take a life and justify it. He has been doing that since he killed Nimueh. "I know that everything you say is correct. He allowed anger, fear and grief to rule with fear that has turned into a deep hatred that there is no coming back from. However, if you take his life; then it would be murder. You do not want to start your reign with blood on your hands."

Arthur glanced at Merlin. Merlin's voice softened. "I know you are mad and in shock. However, you do not want to do this. Your father played with life and death. I have played with life and death; so please trust me when I say that you do not want to take this revenge. You do not want that darkness to blacken your bright and glorious soul as it has your father."

Merlin reached out his hand towards the hand which held the sword. He continued to move slowly. He grabbed the sword. He took it carefully out of Arthur's hand, and then pulled him towards him gently and away from his father. Arthur looking broken now leaned against Merlin who guided him out of the room.

They were about to reach the door. "Thank you." Uther spoke.

Merlin stopped and turned around. Both Arthur and Uther were looking at him. His eyes looked sad and angry. "I did not do it for you. I did it for Arthur. For my loyalty is only for Arthur and Camelot. You are nothing but a black heart tyrant and murder." Merlin softly spat. He left the room with Arthur.

Later that night wrapped in Merlin's arms, Arthur whispered. "What did you mean about life and death?"

"It one of many secrets for another day when you are ready for now just sleep." Merlin laid a light kiss to Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur did not miss the sadness in Merlin's voice. He drifted off to sleep as a priestess screamed into the night with anger.

Months went by with various events. Of course, Merlin always working in the shadows. The weight was beginning to take a toll on Merlin. He had stopped working with Morgana, since erasing her knowledge about him. He still tried to guide her emotionally. He watched as darkness continue build up in her. He was beginning to understand that he was fighting a lost cause.

It was not till the knights of Medir attacked that he fully understood that it was a lost cause. He knew that to save Arthur and Camelot that he would have no choice. He gave her poison and held her as she began to cry. He did not want to kill her. Morguase stormed into the room. He bargained Morgana's life for the ending of the spell. Morguase released the spell and showed her the bottle of Hemlock. They were gone.


	10. Chapter 10: a promise to be kept

**Here is another chapter. I can guarantee that I will be able to keep updating every day. For now, I am still many chapters ahead. Hope you are enjoying. I always thought that there should have been more between Mordred and Merlin. I hope you enjoy the deviation.**

 *******Here is the next chapter******

A year had passed when Morgana showed again. Everyone welcomed her with open arms. Merlin however welcoming came with fear. Her light had almost completely gone black. He badly wanted to tell Arthur that it is not the same Morgana. However, he would not listen to him if he was to speak now.

Merlin began to distance himself from Arthur. In the year that had passed many things had happened. He met a new friend Gwaine who is now banished by the king like Lancelot. Yet, he helped in the quest to the perilous lands. Arthur killed the one girl he loved and thought that he would be the one. He released the Great Dragon among other events.

He kept getting the feeling that there was something missing. He was alone and felt it acutely. He still warmed the prince's bed but happening less and less. Arthur's hatred of magic growing. He had no one but Gaius and still there were still deep that he did not know. He wrote home less frequently. Secrets were all around him. He kept them and felt that others were keeping something from him.

He still went about his days bantering with Arthur and messing with Morgana and Morguase's plans. He was laying in his bed wishing for sleep. _HELP ME!_ A voice slammed into his head. Merlin jumped out of bed.

 _Mordred, where are you? I am coming._ Merlin grabbed a bag threw some items into and closed it. He grabbed Gaius' medical bag and filled it. With his magic, he scribbled a note for Gaius. He ran into the night.

 _Emrys, help!_

Merlin could not help the fear going through his body. He could see the ten-year-old boy with deep blue eyes. He knew that it had been five years, since he heard that voice or seen him. He raced through the woods on Misty. _I am on my way, Mordred. However, I need to know where I am going._

 _I was in Mercia. I was in the market. I got separated from Iseldir. Someone grabbed me. It is so dark. My magic is leaving me. I think it is the manacles. HURRY!_

He told Misty to hurry using his magic to give speed and endurance. He rushed her to Mercia. _Please, hold on Morderd. I am trying to get there as fast as I can! Don't lose hope._ He barely managed to get out before the connection was snapped. He felt it deep inside him. He raged into the night.

Morning broke as Merlin with his magic entered Mercia borders. While everyone in Camelot was waking up to start their day. Gaius found the note. He rushed to Arthur with fear running through him. Arthur ran out of the room. He grabbed Leon and a few other knights. They were off to follow the trail. With this they left Camelot open for the taking.

Merlin kept shouting in his head even knowing that the connection was broken. _Mordred! Mordred! Where are you?_ He knew that it was useless but kept repeating it over and over again as he moved through villages and forests of Mercia. It had been two weeks since he heard Mordred's voice. He would not forsake his promise.

 _Emrys follow the path till it forks then go to the right. You will see me._

Merlin heard Iseldir's words. He took off down the path. His eyes glowing gold as they did whenever he was not around people. He was tired and exhausted. He had been searching night and day and barely eating. His clothes no longer fit.

He stopped in front of Iseldir. "Have you heard where Mordred was taken? I need to get to him. I promised." He jumped down from Misty and faltered. He did not even realize how tired and exhausted he was.

"What have you done? You can barely stand. Your magic has been sustaining you. You need to rest and heal"

"I will do all that when I find Mordred." Merlin whispered as darkness overtook him.

Iseldir ordered men to get him to their camp and another to take Misty. For three days, the healers and Iseldir watched over Merlin. Arthur and his knights were trying find out why the path disappeared suddenly but continued in their direction. It seemed that Merlin was heading to Mercia.

Without warning Merlin sat up with a great force shouting for Mordred. The healers backed up from the man with eyes of bright gold. It was Iseldir that rushed to his side. He was eventually to calm Merlin down. "Where is Mordred?" Merlin asked again when food was put in front of him.

"We were in the market. Someone distracted me with questions about the items we were attempting to sell. I heard his scream but was gone quickly." Iseldir shook the memory.

"Why would someone want to take him?" Merlin thinks he knew the answer but hoped he was wrong.

"I think he has to do with visions of him being the one to kill Arthur." Iseldir spoke.

"I was afraid that would be the case." Merlin shook his head.

Iseldir looked stunned. "You knew."

"Aye, I knew that his pathed was joined with Morgana and be the one to kill Arthur." Merlin rose and turned away. His shoulders dropping in defeat.

"You knew and still helped him escape. Why?" Iseldir pondered because he struggled with it since he saw it a year after Mordred was returned to him.

"For the same reason, I have healed Morgana and allowed her to be healed and taken by Morguase. I hoped that with love and guidance that they can forgo their fate. I cannot kill someone for something that they may or may not do. It would be murder. I have already committed that crime and will not do it again." Merlin still kept his back to them.

There were gasps behind him. "What did you do, Emrys?" Without turning around, he told them about Nimueh. "Emrys, I have to ask this. Did you destroy the Cup of Life, as well?" Merlin said that he did not think so, nor thought to do so. He was so enraged and thought only of Gaius and Arthur. "You need to go back to Camelot. If you did not destroy it; then Morguase has it. She will use it to create and immortal army."

Merlin shook his head. "I will return when I have Mordred. What do you know?"

"There are many things that could have happened: used the magic surpressing manacles or collar to torture him, use a beast to take his magic, used magic to control him, or bind his magic to someone else to control it. I could go on, Emrys. I could only trace him back Sarrum who is more brutal then Uther beyond that I know not."

"Then that is where I am going." Merlin turned to prepare to leave.

"Before you leave; then you must prepare. You will need to suppress your very being. Sarrum has the means to detect the slightest bit of magic. It will take a day but we can give you a non-magical potion to help hide it and negate possible effects of locking your soul away. Once it is taken, will last only month, but you will still have to fight yourself and bury and block your very soul and lock the magic away."

Without a thought, "Let it be done. I will not allow Mordred to be trapped anymore if I can help it." While the healers were making the potion, Iseldir tried to help Merlin lock his very essence away. It took all day and into the night before Merlin was able to master the art of locking his soul and magic away; as well as, memorizing the potion to help.

Iseldir asked if he was ready. "You will begin to die after a month unless you unlock your magic. Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded. "I made a promise. I will not break it as long as I have breath not even for Arthur. I have failed Morgana for she is has turned and no reaching her. I will not fail Mordred; if I can help it. Everyone deserves a chance to be loved and to change." With that he blocked his magic deep within himself and quickly took the potion.

Within an hour, Merlin was leaving camp. He made his way towards Sarrum's lands; however, without his magic, he did not know that he was being watched. He was soon attacked by Cenred's men. He fought hard. However, there were too many for one person and his endurance was fading. He was hit on the back of the head, and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11: reunited

**Sorry did not update yesterday. Yesterday was** **Lughnasadh. Here is the next chapter. I thank everyone who has taken the time to read. I know where I want this story go, but if there are things you might want to see let me know. I am still several chapters ahead, but do not mind altering. I will say this much there will be no Arthur and Gwen. I also thought that Gwen should have been with Lancelot. As you will see in future chapters, magic is revealed early on than in the series, and I have altered the timeline of some events and took some out. I will say that Lance will not die.  
**

 ********now back to the story******

Princess Mithian was just coming out of the forest when she saw a horse race into the courtyard. She thought she recognized the horse. She took off in a run. She reached the courtyard. "Misty!" The horse stood still. It looked worn and tired. She looked around and there was no Merlin.

She instantly ran to the blacksmith. "Misty returned without Merlin." She spoke quickly. Percy took off in a run. She ran back to the castle. She returned with a bag and her crossbow. She spoke with a few knights. They turned to prepare. She soon saw Percy walking up to her. "I will soon. I need to time allow Misty to rest and be fed."

Percy waited by the stables. He knew that they were not leaving with him. He dozed off for a couple of hours. He was nudged awake by a knight. "Princess said it was time leave." He followed the knight and was motioned to a horse.

They allowed Misty to lead them. They stopped every night to allow everyone to rest. They had been following the horse for a week when they finally entered Mercia. They were starting took look for a place to make camp. It was Percy that got their attention when he spoke to a knight about someone being in the woods.

He got down to investigate. He came upon the Knights of Camelot. "What are you doing, here?" He walked straight past Leon, who was on watch.

"We are looking for Merlin. He took off a few weeks ago to help a friend. We have not heard from them." Leon spoke from behind. "Why are you here?"

"Misty, his horse that was given to him showed up in Nemeth without Merlin a week ago. We are following her to locate Merlin." Percy turned and allowed his anger to fade with the concern on the young knight.

Percy allowed Leon and Prince Arthur to follow him to the waiting Princess. Her face softened at the concern on their faces. They were welcomed into the camp. While dinner was being made, they shared the information and began making plans.

Percy was on watch when he heard a noise to the west. "I come in peace. I know the person you are seeking. For he left our camp over two weeks ago to seek his friend in Sarrum's Land."

"What do you know of my brother?" Percy rose to follow the voice when came to stand in front of the druid. The druid kept his hood up and head lowered. "His horse returned to Nemeth without him. He is in danger."

Iseldir spoke again. "He is in more danger than you know. Before he left to go to Sarrum's Land, he locked away all of his magic and his very soul; because Sarrum is crueler to those with magic than Uther is. He took a potion that would negate the effects of locking his magic. However, it will fade in just under two weeks. Once, it fades he will begin to die unless he unlocks his magic. If what you say is true; then he may not be able to unlock it." With that parting message, Iseldir disappeared into the trees.

Arthur on the other hand was having a nightmare.

 _A child like voice in a dark room cried out "I am sorry, Arthur and Mordred. I am sorry. I have failed you both." The voice was low and weak._

 _Soon there came a banging on the cell door. "Ready, for more fun." The large man sneered. He yanked Merlin off the ground. He was so thin. He was already bruised and battered._

 _Merlin was chained to wall. "I will not say anything Morguase. You are wasting your time. I will never betray Arthur." Merlin spat._

 _"Oh, I know you won't. However, this personal. You tried to kill my sister." Morguase allowed her magic to flow._

 _Merlin screamed in pain over and over again. "Morgana will never be able to capture and hold onto Camelot. You are wasting your time."_

 _Morgause laughed and let the guards take a whip to him again. The pain and burning caused Merlin to scream over and over again. "Our immortal army will soon be in control of Camelot. There is nothing you or your precious prince can do because they cannot die." She sent several fire balls into his chest. He screamed till darkness to him._

Arthur woke up screaming. "Merlin!" He got everyone up to quickly break down the camp. They began to ride out as the sun began to rise. Arthur was torn. He did not know if the nightmare was real. It sure felt like it was actually happening.

If it was real; then that meant that Camelot would soon be under attack. If it was real; then that meant an army that even he could not defeat. He watched all the men. He noticed Percy talking with Princess Mithian, and their looks spoke of great concern. He brought his horse up next to the Princess. "What is it?"

"Merlin is dying. We have to reach him soon." It was all she spoke.

Misty stopped. They looked around. They saw the decaying bodies. They knew that Merlin had to tried to fight them. It even surprised Arthur that his servant could fight like this. "It is Cenred's men" Leon spoke.

"Camelot! They are going to attack!" Arthur yelled. He stopped and struggled on what he is supposed to do. He wanted to get Merlin back, but his home was in danger.

Princess Mithian noticed the struggle. "Go, my lord. We will get Merlin. I will return him. I promise."

Arthur looked to the people from Nemeth and then to his own men. He could not understand the struggle. It was like his heart was breaking.

Princess Mithian walked up to him. She looked him in the eyes. He saw understanding and compassion. He felt something else but not sure what. "You have my vow, Prince Arthur. I will get Merlin to safety. I know what he means to us, and I know what he means to you. Go to your kingdom. All will be well."

Arthur nodded. He looked into the princess' eyes and knew that Merlin would okay. He leaned in and told her about Morguase. He and his knights mounted and returned to Camelot. While the knights of Nemeth made their way to Cenred's castle.

Meanwhile on an island that seemed to have been forgotten, two old friends were being reunited. _Balinor! Balinor!_ A man in his late forties heard in his dreams because he knew that only his dreams would he hear the voice of an old friend that was locked underneath Camelot castle.

The man continued to toss and turn. _BALINOR! Come to the field._ The man shot straight up in bed. It was just before sun rise. He quickly dressed and glanced to make sure his wife was still sleeping. He left the room.

As he approached the field, he saw his old friend standing in front of the Lady in White. The White Goddess herself, the Great Mother. "It is not the time. For now, it must still remain a secret. I order not to say anything." The Great Dragon lowered his head.

Balinor knew that the only person that can supersede a Dragonlord's command was a command from the Great Mother. He just wondered what it was that he was not supposed to know. He wondered if he was still dreaming.

"You are not dreaming, old friend." The Great Dragon spoke.

Balinor walked slowly over to his friend and bowed. "How is that you are here? I never thought to see you again."

"I found an ally and friend in Camelot, who set me free; if I promised to never bring harm or destruction to Camelot." The Great Dragon spoke.

"Kilgharrah, you know that you do not have to obey." Balinor seethed. He would love to seek revenge on Uther.

"That may be true. However, being a creature of magic, I willing entered into the vow sealed by magic which cannot even be broken by a dragonlord." Kilgharrah lowered his head.

Balinor looked at his friend. "Who is this person that you made a deal? Why would you do it, and what kind of power does he have over you?" He commanded in the language of dragons.

He watched the pain echo through his friend. "I was promised freedom. He has no power over men? He offered to free me of his own free will; if I would make the vow and seal it with our magic. So, of my own free will, I accepted." Kilgharrah spoke.

Balinor did not ignore the fact that he was never told who it was. "Who was the sorcerer you made the deal with friend, and what does he want from you?"

"He is no sorcerer and that is all I can say. He wants nothing from me. He told me that no creature of magic or anyone of magic ought to be imprisoned for just begin born." Kilgharrah winced. Balinor nodded and hugged his old friend. He would ponder this person later.


	12. Chapter 12: round table

**Here you go everyone the next chapter. I am sure most will recognize the next scenes with of course obvious alterations. I hope you all enjoy. I shall welcome all comments and suggestions. Thanks for reading.**

 *********on with the story*********

Arthur got to the Citadel just before the fight began. He never had time to make it to his father. His knights were pulling him out of the castle. Elyan covered for them. They barely made it to the cave. Gaius was there and were sad to see that Merlin was not with them. Arthur was very despondent.

Meanwhile, the Nemeth knights were entering the secret tunnel to Cenred's castle. They were not surprised to see it almost vacant except a few guards. They found a battered Merlin chained to the wall. "Merlin!"

"Percy." A very soft and almost broken voice spoke. "Potion did not last a month. I am dying."

"You need to release your magic, Merlin. That is by the order of your Princess." Princess Mithian sounded firm while trying to hold the tears back.

"I cannot. It will kill us. It will level the castle."

"Then once we are outside, you release it. No arguments."

"Yes, your highness." She had her men carry Merlin. Once, they were outside and with the horses. They stopped. "Be prepared. I am not sure what will happen. I have never locked up my power before." They all nodded in understanding.

Merlin closed his eyes. He located his power which had already been try to break free. He dropped the walls. He yelled as the power erupted through him. It leveled the castle, healed him, sent shockwaves through land. When he opened his pure bright golden eyes, they were in a different forest.

They were in a lone camp. "Lancelot." Merlin spoke before collapsing.

Lancelot jumped up and caught Merlin as he was falling off Misty. Visions raced through Berlin's as if he was back in the Crystal Cave. He held onto Merlin as he was told what happened. "Oh, Merlin. I never should have left you. What kind of friend have I been?"

Hours later, Merlin opened his golden eyes. He lit the darken forest. Everyone but Percy was stunned. "I have to go. Arthur needs me. So much darkness around him. He needs me."

"I am not leaving you." Both Percy and Lancelot spoke at the same time.

Princess Mithian looked at her knights. They nodded their heads. "I promised Arthur that I would return you safely to him. We are coming as well. Yet, we do not know where he is."

Merlin smiled. "I know where he is. He is the other half of my soul. We are the two sides of the same coin. I will always know where he is. I cannot take the horses."

"I will take the horses back to Nemeth and inform your father and brothers." Sir John spoke. Everyone was in agreement.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Percy spoke in concern. Merlin nodded. Sir John left the area with horses as there was a flash of light. Merlin collapsed on the ground again.

"Percy, the rocks. You need to drop them. Arthur is being chased.

He looked at his brother who slipped into the darkness. Then they heard people running. Percy moved to the rocks. Just as Arthur and his people rushed down the path, he focused his strength and caused the rocks to fell in the path of the immortals that gave chase.

Arthur looked up and ran up the hill. He only saw Merlin. "Merlin! Please be alright."

"Arthur. I am sorry." Merlin whimpered as Arthur wrapped his arms around him. He looked up at the princess and mouthed a thank you. The princess smiled at the two men and let silent tears fall.

Merlin opened his eyes finally. They were a deep blue. "We have to get moving. I brought Lancelot for help. The others insisted on coming. Arthur helped Merlin to stand. He was not letting him go.

They began walking. Everyone just seemed to follow Arthur and Merlin. "You have to stop being a spoiled prat. Your people need you. Your father needs you. I know you are angry and feel betrayed, but you ARE the Crown Prince. You need to act like it."

They were walking up the path to the ruined Castle of the Ancient Kings. "Search around and see what you can find."

Everyone split off in different directions. Gaius walked up to a resting Merlin. "They have an immortal army. I am not sure if there is anything we can do." He placed the bottle the Fisher King gave into Merlin's hand.

Merlin knew what Gaius was saying. He walked off away from the others. He tripped over broken stone. The bottle dropped. The water pooled on the floor. "Merlin."

Merlin looked into the water. "Freya." He whispered sadly.

"Yes, Merlin."

"But how."

"When you broke the curse. You set my soul free. I am now the Lady of the Lake. I can give you the sword at the bottom of the lake."

"How will that help. They are not dead just immortal."

"When the entered into the pact and dropped their blood into the Cup of Life. They became neither living nor dead. You must empty the blood within the cup. It will destroy the army. You helped me. Now, it is time for me to return the favor."

"Thank you. I miss you, Freya. Can you locate a druid friend?"

"I know of whom you speak. Sacrum used the Gean Canach and ripped the magic from the boy. He was then sold to slave traders. After that, I know not where he is without magic."

"I have failed him like the others." Merlin cried. He was alone. He looked around. He brought up the Lake of Avalon in his mind. His eyes flashed gold. He was standing on shores. He got into the boat and sent it to the middle of the lake where an arm rose holding Excaliber. He grabbed the sword, returned to the shore and was back in the castle.

He had just enough time to hide the sword before Arthur called everyone around a round table. Merlin sat to Arthur's right next to his brother Percy who sat next to Lancelot. Princess Mithian sat to Arthur's right next to Gaius and Gwen. Next to Gwen sat Eylan, Leon and Gwaine. In between them, stood the three Nemeth knights: Galahad, Gareth and Pelinor.

Arthur rose. "This round table was used by the ancient kings. It gave no one man higher purpose and standing. They were all equals regardless of their station. It is only fitting that we revive this tradition. My father has languished in prison long enough. My people have lived in fear. I plan to go and set them free or die trying. I am asking you, who among you are willing to stand with me?"

Everyone looked around. Lancelot rose first. "You taught me what it means to be knight. To fight with honor, justice and equality. You showed me friendship and the true meaning of knighthood. I will gladly fight for you, because I believe in the world you want to create."

Elyan was next. "You risked your life to save me though I was a commoner. I will gladly give my life and fight beside you."

Leon rose next. "I fought many battles alongside you. I will fight beside you again to free our people and king."

Percy looked to Merlin and then to Arthur. "Your enemies are my enemies." He spoke as he ststoodHe was followed by Gwen andGaius then Gwaine.

Princess Mithian rose. "We are allies. My knights and I will gladly stand next to you, our friend. In this your hour of need." She reached for his hand. They felt electricity move up their arms.

Merlin felt it as well. His heart filled with happiness and sadness. He was filled mix emotions. He was driven from his thoughts when Arthur said his name. "Nope, I don't fancy it." He smiled.

Arthur smiled in return and took Merlin's hand into his other hand. "You don't have a choice."

Merlin smiled at him. He placed his other hand on the table and rose. The lines on the table lit gold. Merlin wanted to jump back. Destiny has named their rulers. "I am now going to do something my father will not approve of me doing.

Lancelot, Elyan, Percy and Gwaine knelt next to the fire. Arthur stood before them. He tapped each of their shoulders and knighted them. "tomorrow, you can ride into battle knowing that you are apart of the greatest army and knights in all of Albion."

Everyone found their place to sleep. Percy chose to sleep near the Nemeth knights, while Merlin chose to lay near the fire with Lancelot. They caught up on old times. Merlin looked up at the ceiling. "You did it. You are finally a knight."

"But for how long."

"Longer than you may think." Merlin frowned.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing."

"You cannot lie to me."

"Morguase has used the Cup of Life to create an immortal army. I need to empty the cup of the blood it holds to destroy the army."

"Are you forgetting that it will be guarded by an immortal army."

"Are you forgetting that I have magic."

Lancelot frowned. "You may have magic, but you are still mortal. You are the one that should have been knighted. You are the bravest on of us all, and he doesn't even know it."

"It is no time for him to know. I just need to be able to get to the cup with him knowing."

Lancelot laid on his back. "Leave that to me."

The morning everyone gathered around the table and made plans. They were off all but the women and Gaius who stayed behind to prepare for the wounded. The women never noticed that Gaius slipped out of the castle to follow the men.

Once, they entered the dungeons. Lancelot and Merlin went up the stairs to go after the warning, or so everyone thought. The others went to free the knights and the king. Lancelot and Merlin were spotted a solider. They began to fight. Merlin struck the solider with Excaliber and he disappered. "Forged in a dangron' breath." Merlin smiled.

They continued down the hall. Merlin suddenly stopped. "It is this way. I can feel the cup." They fought their way into the throne room. Only to find more soldiers guarding. They slowly made their way through each solider. Merlin ran towards the cup when he was thrown into the wall by Morguase. Morguase was about to throw another spell when Gaius appeared and threw Morguase. She rose quickly but before she could do anything Merlin unleashed his magic and had her banging into a pillar.

He picked up the sword and with all his strength and power swung Excaliber connecting it with cup sending into the air. Sparks flew as it shattered against the pillar emptying it of its content before disappearing. Morgana entered the room screaming. "It is over" Merlin frowned.

"No, it has just begun." She screamed into the air. It caused the glass to shatter and roof to collapse. Merlin, Gaius and Lancelot were barely able to get out of the room. There was no sign of Morgana or Morguase when they began cleaning up the room.


	13. Chapter 13: weight of secrets

**Here is the next chapter. I have only one more chapter completely ready to be posted. I am spending this evening editing the other chapters that I have written to get them ready to posted. Again thanks for ready and welcome any suggestions. Some of the future chapters will be getting longer, but everyone continues to enjoy.**

 ********getting closer a magical reveal********

Standing on the top of the highest tower, Merlin looked out over Camelot. He wondered where he went wrong. It has been seven months since the retaking of Camelot. Still no word of either Morgana or Mordred. Every time, he went out he always asked about the boy Uther has never recovered. He is just an empty shell now. Arthur has taken up ruling has Regent. His Uncle Aggravaine, has come to advise Arthur.

Merlin stared out over the land wondering what it was that he did not like Aggravaine. He knew it could be just jealousy because he was creating a distance between him and Arthur. He also knew that the distance is partly created by himself. He saw in the Castle of the Ancient Kings that Arthur was destined for Princess Mithian.

He quickly wiped a tear away. He knew that he wanted more time. However, he knew that he needed to start seeing Arthur more as a brother rather than lover. It was just so hard. He thought that he had found his in Freya, but he knew that she was not his destiny. He just wondered when he will be done with all the heartache. "Haven't I done enough to deserve some happiness!" He shouted into the air.

"Are you okay, Merlin?" Percy asked. His brother stepped from the shadow of the entrance.

Merlin wiped his face again. "I will be okay, brother. I am so glad you remained." He walked into his brother's embrace. "I am just feeling sorry for myself and wondering what I am missing. It is something that has been nagging the back of my mind long before the attack. It is something about myself that is missing or unknown."

Percy knew the truth. He was there five and half years ago when the Lady in White appeared. His heart broke for his brother. He ached because he knew that he could not tell him. "Everything will come to the light when it is meant to be. Just know, that you are my brother and mom and dad have loved you like their own. We will always be there for you." He turned and left his brother to his thoughts.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and looked to the door. He knew that voice that echoed through corridors. He took a couple of deep breathes and placed a smile on his face. He went down the stairs and moved through the corridor before yelling back. "What _sire_ cannot be without me for a few minutes."

Arthur turned around to see Merlin coming down the hallway. "A few minutes, you disappeared for an hour. Chores not complete. I am hungry and have a meeting to attend in an hour."

Merlin smiled back. "I will have your lunch delivered. I will see you back in your chambers." Merlin walked past him without brushing against him. He never saw Arthur frowning at his back or the sad slump of his shoulders.

Merlin was true to his word. He arrived at the Arthur's chambers ten minutes later. He placed the food on the table. He turned and began to straighten up the room. He tried going about with his endless prattle about nothing or the people of the lower town; however, Arthur was not buying it.

Arthur put the goblet down and moved away from the table. He walked behind Merlin and wrapped his arms around his waist. Merlin tensed. "What is wrong? Have I done something? You seem to be avoiding me."

Merlin closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to control his emotions. "Nothing is wrong, _sire._ You have not done anything. How can I be avoiding you when I am with you most of the day?"

Arthur still not letting go of Merlin sighs. "You know I do not like girly talks; however, you left me no choice. I miss you. Have you found someone you want to be with?"

Merlin places his hands over Arthur's and sighs. "I thought I might have, but the person is now dead and matter's not. However, I think that you have found yours. I saw your reactions to the Princess' touch."

Arthur dropped his arms and moved in front of Merlin then took his hands. "Ah, Merlin. Why did you not tell me? As far as Princess Mithian, I will admit some attraction; however, she is back home, and we are not together."

Tears glistened in Merlin's eyes waiting to be shed. "For how long will it remain that way. Soon, you will have to take a wife especially if your father does not improve. The council shall force the issue. I would rather harden myself now and feel the pain now, and go back to seeing you like a brother."

Arthur released on hand and placed it on Merlin's cheek. "Please, don't. I need your touch. I need to feel like I am alive and not just going through a day like a puppet. I know I am being selfish." Arthur moved closer and rose to press his lips against Merlin's.

Merlin could not help but surrender to the kiss. It warmed his body from the coldness of his previous thoughts. His free hand grabbed the back of Arthur's neck pulling his closer. Arthur bit his bottom lip opening his mouth and taking the kiss deeper. Merlin moaned. Merlin backed away ending the kiss. He was breathless but quietly spoke as he placed his forehead against Arthur's. "Okay. You must finish eating before your meeting. I have to finish your room."

Arthur moved back to the table. "Will you stay with me, tonight?"

Merlin continued about his work. "Yes, I will stay." Arthur smiled. With Merlin's back to him, Arthur did not see the sadness or the silent tears fall.

Arthur sat in his father chair in the council chambers. He could feel Merlin's presence behind him. It was slightly distracting especially since he knew that he agreed to the stay with him this night. It had been months since they had laid together. He would much rather think about that then listening to the members argue about taxes.

Aggravaine spoke. It caught Arthur's attention. "There is an issue I would like to address, my lord. Your father and I were in communications about it before the attack, and my arrival."

"What was that, Uncle?" Arthur looked up at him.

"It was about the House of Ambrosious. They are the rulers of the Isle of Man and Dragons. It was reclaimed by Balinor Ambrosious. It was rumored that this place is becoming a sanctuary for those with magic. Recently, more troubling rumors are that the Great Dragon was seen there."

There were gasps all around the council chambers. Arthur laughed. "Uncle, all the dragons are dead. My father had them all slaughtered."

Aggravaine frowned. "That is incorrect, my lord. Your father had the king at the time enchanted because it was rumored that through that line a powerful sorcerer would be born. He agreed with the High Priestess to have the him enchanted to bring the Great Dragon here because he was its dragonlord. He chained the Great Dragon beneath the castle and killed the king. However, Prince Balinor was never found."

Gaius frowned looking at Arthur and then to Merlin. "If what you say is true; then how could the Great Dragon be underneath the castle and on the Isle of Man."

"If it is no longer underneath the castle; then someone from inside the castle freed it."

"Or it was freed while Morgana was here." Arthur suggested. He did not want to believe that there was a traitor amongst them.

Aggravaine was briefly showed anger. "It is definitely a possibility. It would take powerful magic to break from the specially made magic suppressing chain that held it. As of right now, Balinor and his wife have no children. Now would be the time strike before they do."

Arthur leaned on the table. "I will consider your words. I must truly think about this. We are still rebuilding from Morgana's attack. I cannot willing send my men back into a battle which will weaken us further. I will send someone to check to see if the Great Dragon still resides below and will confer with my knights."

Aggravaine nodded with a little smirk. Arthur declared the meeting over. He gave orders to the guards to have them gather the knights and to send some below. He requested for Gaius to remain behind. Everyone agreed to meet the next day.

It was only Arthur, Gaius and Merlin in the council chambers. "Gaius, what is the problem? What are you not saying?"

Gaius looked up to heavens and looked to Merlin. He let out a long sigh. "The only thing that I can say at this time that I am permitted is that the queen of the Isle of Man is my niece. She was just an apothecary. She held no magic, but she fell in love with Balinor. The king did not like the idea of his son being with a commoner. She was barely able to leave the Isle before the king's trusted knights came to kill her."

Gaius stared at the wall. "She escaped to a tiny village called Ealdor. It took the prince seven months to find her. They were married by the druids. They lived amongst them for a while. Then they returned the Isle and reclaimed the throne. This is all can say without breaking a sacred vow and bringing possible harm to others that I hold dear."

Arthur looked at Gaius. "I can promise that no harm will come to anyone. You can tell me the rest."

Gaius glanced at Merlin. "I thank you for that promise. However, the vow cannot be broken without the penalty of my life. It contains knowledge that me and only three other people know and they are bound by the same vow. Only the person that invoked the vow can give me permission to break. I will make the petition to break it, but be advised that even if I am given permission the knowledge itself will cause harm and bring further unwanted danger."

Arthur was about to say something when his knights entered the room. He was also informed by the guards that returned that indeed there is no dragon below the castle. He was also informed that the chains were indeed broken by powerful magic and are now worthless. Arthur was shocked that the dragon did not seek revenge.

Arthur explained the reason for the meeting. He watched each of his knights. He noticed that Percy had a similar reaction as Gaius. He found this to be very interesting. The knights argued. Most were in agreement to speak with the ruling king to find out his intentions but avoid war at all costs. Arthur ended the meeting and called Gaius to remain. He told Gaius to make the petition.


	14. Chapter 14: pardon and understanding

**Here is the next chapter. I you enjoy it. The next several chapters deal with revealing secrets and coming to terms with the past before tradgey strikes again.**

Gaius waited for Merlin to go to bed. He left their chambers. He walked out of town and towards the forest. He found a field. He called into the sky. "I call the Great Mother, the Triple Goddess. I request a conference in regards of the child that is now a man."

Gaius did not have to wait long. A light appeared before him the Lady in White, the Great Mother, stood before him. "I know why you have called me. Aggravaine is not a person to be trusted for he is in league with Morgana and Morguase, who is barely alive. I know what the young prince wants. However, I cannot grant it. He still has a strong distrust of magic, and the closest person to him will pass the knowledge along; thus putting Emrys in great danger."

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I know that this knowledge has weighed heavy on you knowing that your niece has suffered. So in light of the situation, I will grant you permission to only inform Merlin of the truth. I will send a message to Elaine and Gareth to travel to the Isle of Man. I will also inform Kilgharrah, so that he may also confirm what they tell the king and queen."

Gaius was slightly relieved. "What shall I tell the prince, Great Mother?"

She removed her hand. "First you must get him to make a sacred vow that he will not inform or pass anything of what you say to any family, council members, advisors, friends or knights of the information. If he makes the vow; then you may tell him that the Highest Power of the Heavens has stated that since his most trusted advisor and blood relation member is in league with Morgana that you cannot be released from your vow; because to provide all the information will gravely endanger people. Also say that due to the laws of the land as they stand also prevents the release of the vow because it could mean death to those involved by the laws of the land, and that is all you are permitted to say."

Gaius bowed. "Thank you for your counsel. Blessed Be!" The Great Mother disappeared. Gaius was slightly relieved but still worried about his meeting with the prince. He walked back into his chambers and fell into a restless sleep.

In the morning, Gaius walked to the prince's chambers with a fearful heart. He knocked on the door. He waited till the prince to him to enter. Gaius noticed that Merlin was still there. "May I speak with you private and alone, sire?"

Arthur told Merlin to go polish his armor and sword in the armory, and then clean out the stables. Merlin was hesitant but both men nodded their heads. Once Merlin closed the door behind him, Arthur spoke. "I assume I am not going to like what you have to say."

"I must first ask that you make a sacred and solemn that you will not relay anything that I tell you to any family, council members, advisors, friends or knights." Gaius took out a knife and held it out to the prince.

Arthur was nervous. However, he needed answers. He took the knife and made the cut and handed it back to Gaius. Gaius did the same thing. They shook hands making with Arthur repeating the vow of the blood oath. Gaius bandaged both hands.

"My sacred vow was made with the Highest Power of the Heavens of both the new and old religions. These were the exact words that I was given and please do not saying anything till I am done."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement. "Since, your most trusted advisor and blood relation is in league with Morgana because should he receive the information it will be passed to Morgana and Morgause, who is barely alive; thus gravely endanger people. Also due to the laws of the land as they currently stand which would mean death to those involved by the laws of the land; I cannot be released from my vow."

Arthur was about to say something. Gaius held up his hand to indicate that he is not done. "I may not be permitted to tell you what this vow contains. I will say that if you are observant; then you will understand the meaning and in due time will understand all and may even figure out on your own. Though I cannot say specifics, I will say that it involves someone being hunted by Morgana and Morgause who wants this person dead. I will also say that it involves someone that has done so much for you and this kingdom and involves people that we both love and hold close to the heart."

Arthur looked out the window behind his desk. "Let me see if I understand this correctly; my uncle is a traitor. Magic is being hunted by magic. The people involved are within Camelot and are people that are loved."

"You would be correct, except it is not magic being hunted by magic. It is a single person being hunted by those that crave power. However, those that are close to this person would be in grave danger just for knowing and/or helping this person."

"I can understand those that crave power. Even my own sister wants my power to rule for herself. I can also understand that the king and queen of the Isle of Man are possibly involved."

"You can assume that they are indirectly involved due to the fact that the vow I made withheld some very precious information from them that only the Highest Power in Heaven can reveal to them if desired."

Arthur turned and looked at Gaius. "Since none of this information can leave this room by our blood oath, I must ask about the Great Dragon."

Gaius understood what he was saying. "I will answer truthfully as much as I can; if I can."

"What type of power would have been needed to break those chains?"

"It is my understanding that to break those chains two things would have been needed: a sword forged by a dragon's breath and a person with very great power. It would have to be the power of a great warlock and not a sorcerer or sorceress because they would never be able to reach the power that was needed; even if they were a High Priest or High Priestess." Gaius firmly stated.

Arthur looked puzzled. "What is the difference between the two?"

"A sorcerer or sorceress come into their powers late in childhood or during their teenage years and must be taught magic and use spells. A warlock or witch is a person that is born with magic. Their magic is instinctual and do not require to be taught. For the magic is a part of their very being like the air they breathe and the blood flowing through their veins. A sorcerer or sorceress can stop using magic or have it taken away and still live; however, a warlock or witch cannot because it will mean their death if they do not use it, but it cannot never be taken away from them. A sorcerer or sorceress may have an affinity for one or two elements that they can command with ease, but a warlock can command all four elements with ease and without spells."

Arthur still looking puzzled. "So one type has a choice to learn and use, but the other has no choice at all. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sire."

"Few more things. Why would the Great Dragon not seek revenge, and why would not this king use the dragon against us?"

"With the king being a dragonlord, commands issued by a dragonlord must be obeyed; so the only thing that I can think of that would prevent a dragon from obeying a command would be a sacred magical vow which is similar to our blood oaths; meaning if it is broken; then it would mean the death of betrayer of the vow. I would have to assume that the warlock that freed dragon made it enter into a magical vow stating that it would never cause harm to the crown or Camelot and sealing it with their magic. I can only make an assumption."

Arthur turned and looked out the window for a moment. He battled within himself. "With our blood oath, if I were to swear that I would pardon this warlock and those that have aided him and offer protection; then can you tell me who this person is and where I can find him?"

Gaius was shocked. It was something that he never anticipated. He did not know how to answer.

A bright light filled the room. To the shock of Gaius and Arthur there stood a Lady in White shimmering in gold. Gaius quickly bowed. "Great Mother."

Arthur could not do anything. He was completely stunned. "Gaius cannot answer those questions. I on the other hand will provide some of the information you seek. The warlock that you seek is known by the druids as Emrys. I nor Gaius will give you the warlock's birth name, because his identity is not ready to be known. When this person is ready to be revealed, you will know it is him because his natural eyes are bright gold like a summer sun. He does not need to be found because he is already working on your behalf behind the scenes. I ask only that you not speak the name out loud and just remember that name because it is only known by the druids and those that hunt him."

Arthur still did not speak. He has taken in a lot of information. The Lady smiled. "I see that you are struggling with the information, and you have doubts about your blood relation. I have spoken truthfully about the person. If you are still doubtful; then ask this person about what he believes happens with the dragon."


	15. Chapter 15: truth revealed part 1

**Sorry, I have been busy. Here is the next chapter. I just want to say in the coming the chapters you will different languages spells are either Old English ( . /) or Irish Gaelic using Google translator. In coming chapters you will also see the dragon tongue. I know mostly it used an old variation of Latin; however, I have a fondness for Icelandic and chose to use Icelandic for the dragon language using Google Translator.**

 ******sorry to keep you waiting*******

The two men stood alone in the room. Arthur still had not spoken. He began to pace. "That will be all Gaius. Thank you, for the information and your honesty. I have much to think about for now. Can you send Merlin to me, so I can prepare for training once he is done with his tasks?"

"As you wish, sire." Gaius turned and left the room.

Gaius asked another where Merlin was and to request that Sir Percy meet him there. Percy was already in the armory with a grim face by the time Gaius reached it. Gaius closed the door. "Lock and seal this room."

Merlin walked around the room " _difan._ " Merlin turned to Gaius. "What is going on Gaius? You are scaring me."

"Please, sit down my boy. It is not my intention to scare you. There is something that you must be told. I am going to tell you that it will be a shock. You may even be mad, hurt and scared. I just ask that you listen completely, because everything was done for your safety; however, it is does not change how much everyone loves." Gaius looked torn.

"You remember what I said to Arthur about my niece, yesterday. I must tell you the information that I left unsaid. I must ask that you wait till I get everything out before saying or doing anything. I just hope that when I am done that you can forgive me and everyone involved."

Percy moved to sit next to Merlin. "Almost 23 years ago, my niece gave birth to a baby boy. It was just her and I. The child was extraordinary. I had never seen anything like. I was almost fearful. Two days after the child was born, Nimueh showed up and attacked my niece and killed the baby by stabbing it in the heart with a poisoned blade. I was awoken by the cheerful laugh of Nimueh."

Gaius looked at Percy who gave him a nod to continue. "Balinor arrived one day after the death of the baby. They buried and mourned the baby in a druid camp. I had believed that the baby had died, till about five and half years ago. The baby that she gave birth to had a birth mark on the back directly behind the heart in the shape of a dragon and was born with eyes that were a bright gold."

Merlin took in a deep breath. His eyes became wide in shock. "Five and half years ago, I was gifted a visit by the Triple Goddess, the Great Mother, who is also referred to by the Lady in White. She informed that a few hours before Nimueh's arrival that she swapped the infant for a changeling. She knew what Nimueh was coming to do.

"She stated the appeared to a woman in Nemeth. The woman in Nemeth just lost her two day old. She was alone when the infant died. She informed the woman for a favor. She told the woman that she could not bring her son back; however, if she was willing; then she had an infant that need to be raised and loved, but she warned the woman that the baby is hunted by the High Priestess and her apprentice. She informed her that the parents of the infant believed that the child was dead, and that it must remain that way till destiny reveals the time."

Gaius' heart was breaking. He could see emotions race across his nephew's face. "The Great Mother informed the woman that she was sending a man to help her protect the infant. The woman had already named her son that died Merlin interestingly enough my niece called her son Myrddin which is another name for Merlin. The woman was advised to keep the child away from notice so the Nimueh and Morgause would not realize that the one to be Emrys was still alive. She also advised the woman to keep the child away from the druids because they would recognize the child instantly and spread the word."

Merlin began to pace about the room and trying to take deep breaths to calm his emotions. "I was granted permission last night by the Great Mother that I may tell you the truth. She then appeared to Arthur this morning when he asked about the person that freed the Great Dragon. She informed him that he could never speak the name and promised not to search for him. She informed him that the person is known by the druids as Emrys. She told him that it was not time for him to know who Emrys was but when the time is right he will know unless he figured out on his own."

Merlin was having trouble breathing. Breaths coming quicker and shallower like he was not really getting air. Merlin looked to Percy. "Please, tell me it is not true."

Percy let silent tears fall. "I cannot."

Panting, Merlin dropped to his knees. He screamed and pounded his fists on the floor which caused everything to shake. Everything began to rattle and shake in the room. Gaius realized that it was not the best place to relay the information.

Percy knelt in front of Merlin. He brushed his across his brother's tear stricken face. "Please, Merlin it will be okay. You have always been loved. This changes nothing. You only have to extra parents."

Anger filtered across Merlin's face. He yelled. "IT CHANGES EVERYTHING!" Merlin stormed to the room.

He ran down the corridors. He reached the prince's door. He closed his eyes. His face was normal and no sign of crying. He placed a smile on his face and walked into the chamber. "Let's get you ready for training."

Hours later, Merlin stood in the council chambers. It was agreed that he would request a visit with the King Balinor. Some in the chambers were disappointed; however, Aggravaine seemed angry about this information. "May I inquire on what you plan to do about the Great Dragon?"

"As long as, it does not pose a threat to Camelot; then I will do nothing about it." Arthur looked steady at his uncle.

"What about the sorcerer that freed the dragon? Surely, you will not ignore the practice of such great and powerful magic within the kingdom yet alone in the castle."

Everyone waited and carefully watched the exchange. "What do you propose I do, uncle? We have no idea who freed. For all we know Morgana and Morgause freed it." Arthur challenged. He prayed that his uncle will not go where he feared his uncle would go.

Aggravaine rose and walked behind the members to look at each one of them. With a calm and steady voice spoke. "Arthur, it would have taken extremely great power to break those chains. I do not believe that neither Morgana and Morgause possess that much power, because if they did then they would not have needed the Cup of Life but with their combined powers they would have just killed everyone. However, it has been rumored through the villages, forests and even druids that there may be one with the power to break those chains. The druids have prophecies about this person about freeing magic throughout the land. The sorcerer is known by the druids as Emrys. I suggest we hunt this person down."

Merlin stilled not to give anything away. Arthur's heart broke but kept it hidden. There were other gasps throughout the chamber. The older kinder members knew of the prophecies when they would trade and associate with druids. Arthur took the time to look around the room. He looked directly at his uncle. "You have given me much to think about uncle. I have to now prepare a messenger and envoy to travel to the Isle of Man. This meeting is ended." Arthur strolled from the chambers with Merlin behind him.

Inside the prince's chambers, Arthur began to pace. He wanted to yell and throw things. He wanted to cry another betrayal. He was already to begin to doubt his ability to rule. He trusted Aggravaine. He had trusted Morgana. "Is everything alright, Arthur?" Merlin looked concerned.

Arthur wanted to very much to tell all to his friend, lover and brother. However, he was bound by an oath. Yet, he could discuss the meeting. "What do you think about today's meeting?"

Merlin looked to the floor. "I am just but a servant."

Arthur walked over to Merlin both being torn by secrets and oaths. Arthur placed his hand under Merlin's chin and titled his head up, so the Merlin was looking at him. "You have never been just a servant. You are always at my side. You have changed me in many ways. You have shown me that emotions are a strength and not a weakness. I value you and your opinions."

Merlin was surprised. "I have never liked Aggravaine. It always seemed odd for him to show up suddenly. If he had been communicating with Uther; then why has never been to court before now. Why had you or father never gone to see or meet him before? He waited till Uther was nothing more than a shell to appear. It is not right."

Arthur looked surprised. He never thought about that, and it had never crossed his mind before. "Why did you never say anything?"

"I tried once, but you said that he was your uncle, and you needed him. He had a right to be here So, I never tried to bring it up again."

Arthur thought back to shortly after his uncle's arrival. He and Merlin were talking one morning. "I remember, now." Damn, he was such a fool. He thought.

"I believe that you are correct about the dragon. No human or creature magical or not deserves to be chained and locked away. It is cruel and humiliating." Merlin briefly thought about his time in captivity. It brought a sadness back to him. He moved away from Arthur. He still bore the scars from the whip.

Arthur realized what he had said. He wished that he could turn back time. He remembered what he saw in that nightmare. "You never talk about it, why?"

"It is for another time. I am still processing and dealing with it." Merlin sat at the table and looked out the window. "I think you should send a trusted knight to request an audience to speak with Balinor and wait for a response to see what the king will do? I hate to say it, but if he wants revenge and not peace; then the messenger will return beaten or dead or not at all. However, a knight has been trained to with stand torture; so no secrets would be revealed. Till then I would wait."

Arthur continued to look at Merlin. He seemed to be somewhere else. "In regards to the sorcerer Emrys, in all my travels through villages and forests, no one has spoken that name. It could be that some know I am your servant. I am aware of the prophecies that your uncle has spoken. You must remember, I grew up in Nemeth where they are more lenient towards magic and especially the druids. They are the only ones that I know of that speak of such things. It would not surprise me if magical creatures and High Priestess and Priest and seers to know of such things."

Merlin looked at Arthur. "I cannot tell you what to do it about this prophesied person. Do I believe he is real? Yes. However, in all the attacks to Camelot or to you by magic and others of their kind, none of them spoke of this person. I do not believe that he has been a part of harming them. However, another thing to consider would be the fact that you have survived many magical attacks that were only able to be defeated by magic. He could be helping you. It is just another idea. You are the one that must decide what to do?"

Inside, Merlin was in turmoil. He needed to get away before he broke. The conversation was too close to him. He wanted to reach out and tell him everything. He had to know something first. "If you were to locate this Emrys, what would you do?"

"It would depend on what he has been doing, and his intentions." Arthur stared out the window.

"What if it was someone that you knew?" Arthur looked at him. "This person would have to know what is going on and have access to the castle to release the dragon."

"I would hope that I at least hear what he would have to say and explain the reasons for lying." He already knew why the person would be lying. This Emrys is being hunted, but he could not release that information by oath.

"I am sure that this person loves you and Camelot; if he is indeed helping you." Merlin rose. "Is there anything else?"

Arthur continued to look out the window. "No, you may go. Have the night off. I need to think."

Merlin bowed and left. He practically raced out of the castle. It was not till he was deep in the forest that he stopped. He slumped against a tree. He broke down.


	16. Chapter 16: truth reveal part 2

**Well hear is another chapter and there is only one part more part to truths revealed chapter.**

 *******on we go******

On the Isle of Man, Kilgharrah has summoned both Balinor and Hunith. They arrive in the field to find not just Kigharrah but the Great Mother, as well. "We wish to end your grief." The Lady in White spoke.

"Over 20 years, High Priestess Nimueh spoke with a seer. She was told that Prince Balinor's son who would not only become a dragonlord one day, but will be a warlock born with great powers. Nimueh, who had already strayed to dark magic, set out to kill the mother before the child were to be born. She felt the birth of the child. She knew then where the child was. She set out to kill the infant.

"With the Great Purge, many were turning to the dark for the need of revenge. The child's birth was a symbol of balance between light and dark. Many were searching for it, some wanted it dead others wanted to take the infant's power for themselves. As the Mother of all, I could not allow that to happen. So a few hours before, Nimueh arrived. I swapped out the infant for another.

"I could not allow such great light to be taken from this world. I took the infant to woman, who had just lost her two-day old infant. I did not tell her the parents' name. I only told her that the parents believe their child to be dead and must remain that way for the child will always be hunted. The child could not know the truth till it was time. As we speak right now, the people that raised the boy are on their way here, and the boy is being told.

"I must caution you now more than ever. Do not seek the boy. He cannot be acknowledged in public. Emrys now more than ever is being hunted. Should his identity be revealed before it is time, it could mean great peril. The boy resides at Arthur side as destiny dictates Emrys should be. He goes by Merlin and is Arthur's manservant."

 _Kilgharrah, I do not know if you can hear, but I need someone to talk to. I know I cannot command you. It is a request from one friend to another. I do not know who to trust anymore. My heart feels like it breaking. I do not who I am, or who I am supposed to be._ _I will understand if you cannot. I do not even know if you can hear me._

The dragon turned and flew away. It surprised everyone. They continued to speak to the Great Mother. It left many questions for Balinor that he knew that he would have to get Kilgharrah to answer later including his sudden departure.

Merlin sat in the field. He heard the dragon's approach and landed in front of him. He moved towards the Kilgharrah. "I did not think that you heard. I am sorry if I bothered you."

"You will never be a bother, young warlock. Destiny is moving. Things are shifting. Climb up. We will go somewhere safe to talk."

Merlin did not hesitate. Kilgharrah took to the air. Merlin felt a freedom he never felt before. He let his magic flow and mingle with Kilgharrah's. His heart and weight lightened. This is what he needed. He landed by the Lake of Avalon.

Merlin climbed down. He looked out of the lake. He thought of Freya. He began to tell Kilgharrah the events of yesterday and today. Kilgharrah listened. He understood immediately what triggered the Triple Goddess to make the revelation. He felt great sadness coming from Merlin and for him.

"I just feel so much. I feel anger. I feel sadness. I feel cheated. I am not sure of who am I. I have been lied to for years. Yet, I have lied for years. It makes me know better. What should I do? Arthur is opening to new ideas about magic. Is it time? Can I trust him? Can I trust those that raised me? Can I trust Gaius?"

Merlin looked to the dragon. "You even withheld this knowledge from me and from them."

"Yes, I have."

Merlin informed of what Arthur is going to do and about Aggravaine. "If he agrees to the envoy; then I will come face to face with them. Everyone knows where Arthur goes, I go. How can I do this? Who am I? What am I to do?"

Merlin dropped to the ground. Fresh tears shook his body. Kilgharrah became angry with everyone including himself. This man that is yet a boy in many ways deserved none of this. He has been a pawn for one side or the other since his birth. Full of his anger, he roared into the night. It was heard and felt through all realms and worlds.

"With a great destiny as yours comes a great weight. I wish I could bear some of it for you; however, no one can carry that weight or burden but you. You have faced many trials, and you have many more to go through some being worse than others. We are kin and brothers. You will outlive everyone. It is a curse being immortal. I cannot tell you what to do, who to trust.

You were brought up with love and have been surrounded by those that love you. You have a great heart. You have strong values and beliefs. You have strong loves those in your life and many great friendships. You inspire love, friendship and forgiveness. However, your being also inspire great hate in some. I know you feel broken. However, I will advise you to follow your heart and soul."

Merlin rocked back and forth. He kept looking up the lake. He knew that Freya was tied to the lake. "How can I trust a heart that is quick lie? How can I trust my soul when I have been forced to lie to the other half? Who am I? I am nothing but a pawn to destiny, everyone else. I am nothing but a weak pawn for everyone's amusement."

Kilgharrah roared in anger once more. Even though he was creature of magic, his heart roared with anger. With anger towards everyone, he spoke. "Look deep inside. You know who you are. Damn, everyone else. YOU ARE MAGIC, ITSELF! YOU ARE THE IMMORTAL EMRYS! It is time to become what you were meant to be. Damn everyone else, and the consequences! Only you can decide to stop being a pawn!"

Merlin stopped rocking. He looked up at Kilgharrah. He rose and walked into the lake. Kilgharrah was right. He let the water wash over him and through him. He kept walking till he was completely underwater. "It is time to claim yourself." He heard Freya speak through the water.

A great bright light burst from the lake. It was seen everywhere. It lit the night sky as if were day. It brought hope to some and anger and fear to others. Even the Great Mother felt the change who was still before Balinor and Hunith. "What have you done, Kilgharrah?"

A shout roared from the lake. "Dragon, þakka þér gamlan vin og bróður um ráð og vináttu. Kilgharrah lifted in surprised. It was felt even through Balinor and the Great Mother. It was supposed to be something that should have only happened till Balinor's death.

"Destiny hefur færst. Ég þarf að vita hvar trúfesti þín ljúga?" Merlin rose from the lake glimmer in bright gold like a god and with all his powers including that of a dragonlord.

He stood before Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah knew what he was asking. In his anger towards the treatment of all against the tender childlike hearted man before him, he had urged him to do something to take back his life. "Destiny has been altered. My loyalties are with you, young warlock." Kilgharrah bowed.

"I would suggest you tone it down. The light has been seen around all the kingdoms. We must leave now." Kilgharrah lowered to the ground for Merlin to climb on to his back.

"I have never felt such freedom. I owe that to you. I always believed that Arthur was the purpose of my magic; however, I never realized that there was greater purpose. It is not just for Arthur but all life. I am not just magic. I am life because life is magic." Merlin tilted his head towards the sky and laughed to the air. Kilgharrah could not help but smile. He landed in the clearing. They both bowed.

Merlin did not even have to speak the enchantment to conceal his eyes. He only needed to close his eyes and think it. He had a large smile on his face. He was content. He truly knew himself. He ran through the lower town. He burst into Gaius' chambers. "I love you, uncle and forgive you." He threw his arms around the elder man.

Gaius was happy and concerned. "What have you done? I saw the light. I believe everyone did. It lit up the night."

With a smile that spoke of freedom, he laughed. "I took control of my life and destiny. I felt no doubt that Emrys walks the earth. I WILL decide who knows who I am! I will no longer be a pawn in the gods, and people games. My magic is not just for Arthur but all life. I am magic itself. I am life because life is magic! I am free!"

Gaius could not help but smile. The boy's laugh could not help but infect him. He has never seen the boy so happy. The boy began to run towards the door and tripped over his feet. He laughed again. Gaius shook his head some things never changed. "I must go and speak with Percy." He was gone the door slamming behind him. Gaius laughed into the air.

Merlin had a bright smile that the guards could not help but smile themselves as the running boy ran past them. He ran down the knights' corridor and burst into his brother's room. "I love and forgive you, brother. You will always be my brother and nothing can change that." Merlin threw his arms around his surprised brother.

Percy had been so worried and sad, since this morning. He had feared that he may have lost his beloved brother. His armed wrapped around Merlin. He could not help but release a sigh and a few slightly tears fell. "I thought that I would lose you, brother."

Merlin continued to smile at him. "You will never lose me. I will always be your little brother. I must go."

He left Percy smiling. He raced back through the corridors only slowly till he reached the royal half of the castle. He walked towards the prince's chambers and quietly opened the chambers. He noticed that it was dark. However, he knew Arthur was at his desk. "Arthur." He spoke softly.

Arthur looked up with fear and concern. "Merlin."

Merlin felt a little fear. He knew what he was about to do. "Are you okay? You look worried."

Arthur leaned his head against the back of the chair. "Aren't you? You saw the light."

Merlin began to play with his fingers. "I did. I am not worried or afraid. It was a sign of life and magic. For magic is not evil. It is life. Yes, there are many that have missed used it cause death. However, magic, itself, is to be fear but enjoyed and to be free." He spoke with conviction.

Arthur looked at him. "How can be so sure?"

With a little less conviction and nervousness, he spoke again. "Before I answer that question. I need to ask did you mean what you said earlier."

Arthur leaned forward. Arthur knew what Merlin was speaking about. "I did mean it."

Merlin nodded. "I know what I say about magic because I am magic. Magic is life. I am Emrys."

Arthur laughed. The room was bright as day. Arthur stopped and moved backwards. Merlin's eyes were bright gold. "I am Emrys. My blue eyes are nothing but an enchantment. I was born with magic. I never wanted to lie to you. I have only loved and protected you." Merlin spoke as his eyes went back to being blue.

Arthur slowly moved towards Merlin. He placed his hand on Merlin's cheek. Merlin leaned into it. "You have been here the whole time." Arthur whispered. Merlin only nodded. "I always knew that there was something different about you. Who else knows who you are?"

Merlin placed his hand over Arthur's. "Percy, Lancelot, Gaius, Kilgharrah the Great Dragon, the parents that raised me, the druids recognize me, my birth parents' and Princess Mithian knows I am a warlock. However, I do not know if she knows I am Emrys."

Arthur rubbed his thumb over Merlin's cheek. "The light was you, wasn't it?"

"It was me claiming who I am: Emrys and Dragonlord. I discovered my full purpose. I will always love and serve you, Arthur. We are two sides of the same coin. You heart may be claimed by Princess Mithian one day which will cause me heartache, but our souls are connected. You are the other half of my soul as I am the other half of yours. We are forever connected and forever brothers of the soul."

Arthur did not think. He pulled Merlin to him and claimed his mouth. Tears slid down his face because he was moved deeply by Merlin's words. Warmth, love and something else moved through him. His fears and worries were gone. Arthur backed them towards the bed.

As they made love, Arthur felt that it was different. It was glorious. He felt something connect to his very soul and being. They lay entwined. "It was different this time. It was glorious and magical." Arthur smiled.

Merlin turned towards Arthur and smiled at him. "Our souls truly connected and became one. I have always been able to find you. It was how I was able to locate you quickly when the immortal army attacked. Now, you will always be able to locate me. I have always known what you feel and when you were in trouble. Now, you will be able to feel the same. It could not have happened till I embraced who I truly was."

They talked about everything that had led to this point. There were no longer any secrets between them as they drifted off to sleep. The morning sun soon began to shine through the windows. Merlin woke with a smile.

He rose from the bed and left the prince sleeping as he slipped from the room. He went to his chambers to change clothes. He was soon heading towards to the kitchen to fix the prince's breakfast. He was re-entering the prince's chamber. He set the food on the table. He walked to the bed. He placed a kiss to the prince's lips. "It is time to rise and shine. You have a busy day."

Merlin began to move about the room. "I could get used to be woken up that way." Merlin continued to smile as he began to clean the room. "Why don't you magic to do that?"

„I have in the past ocassionaly used it to complete my chores. However, sometimes I enjoy doing things without its aide." Merlin turned to face Arthur smiling. Magic is a tool. It is an aide. It is meant to do everything. It is never safe for one to become dependent on it."

Arthur sat down to eat. „What should we do about Aggravaine? What knight should I send to your parents'?"

Merlin began to lay Arthur's clothes for the day. „"As for the knight, I think it should be Leon. He is the most trusted. I cannot be sure, but I think he may suspect that I have magic. However, he was the first to befriend me, so I do not think that we could find anyone more loyal to both you and I. As for Aggravaine, I say that we feed him false information. We know that he wants a war. I suggest that we say we are sending Percival. I love my brother. However, I know that he is strong enough to withstand anything. A few hours after Percy leaves, we can send Leon by a different unknown route and have him leave through one of the unknown tunnels."

Arthur moved from the table. He had a bit awe and sadness on his face. „I am sorry that I every called you an idiot. You are quite intelligent."

Merlin blushed. His face and ears going bright red. It made Arthur smile. „I am very clumsy and can be quite an idiot. People do not except an idiot to be Emrys." He smiled back at Arthur.

Arthur nodded in agreement. Merlin began to dress him. "I may have annouced to the world that Emrys is truly alive and walking the earth; however, I do not think it wise that my identity be revealed at the moment. When I accepted truly who I was, I knew deep down that I must tell you the truth. I no longer wanted secrets between us."

Merlin stood in front of Arthur, who was now completely dressed. "I love you, Merlin."

"I know. I will send Leon to you. I will speak with Percy because no one will suspect me visiting my brother. Do not worry, your room is safe from prying ears and eyes. I have laid enchantments and wards on it. So, no one on the outside can hear what is said inside this room." Merlin walked out of the room leaving Arthur to shake his head.

Arthur was just finishing his breakfast when Leon knocked. "Enter."

"Merlin stated that you wanted to speak with, My Lord." Leon closed the door and walked into the room.

"I do indeed. You are my most trusted and loyal knight. What do you think of Aggravaine?"

"I think, he is up to something." Leon looked puzzle.

"Do you agree that what you hear in this room does not get repeated?" Arthur stood. Leon quickly agreed. Arthur smiled. He knew that Leon would agree. "You would be correct. He is in league with Morgana. Are you loyal to Merlin and trust him? I believe that you think there is something different and special about him."

Leon began to shuffle his face. "I do believe that there is something special about him. He has done a lot for Camelot." Leon carefully worded his response.

"So, it would not surprise you, if I told you that he was Emrys." Arthur walked towards his desk.

"No, I would not be surprised. I have always suspected that he had magic shortly after his arrival. It was more evident in the way he moved during our sparring sessions." Leon smiled. "May I ask what you are planning to do with Merlin?"

Arthur smiled at his knight's concern. "I am going to do nothing. He was the light that everyone saw last night. He and I had a long talk last night and this morning. He is quite wise, even with strategy. He feels that I should tell the council that I am sending Percy to the Isle of Man. We know that Aggravaine wants a war; then he will try and stop him from reaching it. However, in secret, we send you in a different direction and out one of the unknown tunnels to go to the Isle of Man a few hours later. What do you think of the idea?"

Leon smiled. He was glad that Merlin is being seen for the smart one that he is. "I think it is an excellent plan. Merlin has often advised me while I took credit for his ideas."

"I am going to call the council to session. Once it is over, I want you to prepare to leave. Merlin will make the preparations. He will let you know where to go, and your directions. I am not sure how he will do it without gathering suspicion. However, knowing who he is, I would prepare for something unusual."

Leon laughed. "I would not be surprised by anything that he can do."

Leon left as Merlin entered the room. He nodded to Arthur indicating that he had spoken to his brother. Merlin began to gather the empty breakfast plates. Merlin realized that he forgot to eat breakfast. "You need to tell the cook that I said to give you something to eat. Why are you so skinny?" Arthur moved towards Merlin wrapping his arms around him.

"My magic consumes much energy more than I can replace because I would be eating every hour or more. The weight of keeping it held in and not free flowing to keep my identity a secret makes me rather clumsy because my mind is always split on its focus. My powers also weigh heavier held in rather than free flowing." Merlin placed his hands over Arthur.

"I wish I could change that for you." Arthur placed a kiss to Merlin's back.

"I know it will not always be like this; however, while Aggravaine is here. It will not be possible. Morgana will try to locate me first to try and make me an ally till she learns that I am to be here doom. Then she will step up her search to try and kill me." Merlin patted Arthur's hands as he stiffened. "You need to get to the council chambers." Merlin slipped from Arthur's embrace and left the room heading towards the kitchen.

Merlin grabbed a bit to eat before entering the back of the council chambers. You was listening to Arthur explain his decisions. _Leon, Arthur spoke with you, correct? Just think your answers._

 _Yes._

 _So, you understand the plan. Are you, okay with it?_

 _Yes and yes._

 _There is tunnel in the pantry of the kitchen that leads to the western part of the forest. I have tied up my horse, Misty in that part of the forest. Misty knows the path you are to take, so just let her lead and enjoy the ride. I know you prefer your own. However, I have a connection to Misty that allows me to track her in case something happens on your journey. I will know instantly._

 _I trust your judgement. How will I get to the kitchen?_

 _Just be ready. I have that all planned. Everyone knows of our friendship. I assume Arthur told you about me._

 _He did, but I always suspected you of having magic. You have a very unique way of moving during our sparing sessions._

 _Please, once you reach your destination will you send someone to get my brother. I know that he will be attacked on his way. They will know how to heal him._

 _I will._

 _Thank you._ Merlin broke the connection. He looked around the room. No one was suscpicious. Aggravaine was giving his arugements to Arthur's decisions. _Arthur. Just think your answers and act as if you are paying attention._

 _How are you doing this?_

 _We will always be able to talk like this because were are fully connected. I can talk this way with anyone with focus with you and the druids that are already gifted with the ability._

 _I have told Leon my plan. Yes, I spoke to him like this, so no one will suspect anything. You know with you being a creature of magic, I could teach you how to do talk this way with others. It would easier and less suspcious of various meeting in your room, Gaius' chambers or the armory which are enchanted already to keep all sounds from leaving the room._

 _I am not sure I am comfortable with that. However, I am glad that there are others rooms I can speak freely. The armory would be a good place to speak with my knights._

 _If there is another room that you would like warded; then just let me know. I know the armory can seem crowded with all your knights in there at once._

 _You know the old council chambers off the otherside of the throne room that is not being used._

 _Yes._

 _We could use that as a war room or something like that, so that I can have meeting with just my knights. You remember the round table of the Ancient Kings._

 _Yes, I remember it._

 _You made it light up gold._

 _Yes and no._

 _Care to explain._

 _You were already holding Mithian's hand, so when you took mine. Destiny was completed. Albion had chosen its rulers. It is how I knew that you would one day wed Mithian and began to withdraw to avoid the coming heartache._

 _Could you bring it here to that chamber and make it big enough to hold fifteen people?_

 _It will not be a problem. I can have it done I am free between lunch and dinner._

 _Really._

 _Most of the time, will be needed to place the necessary wards around the room._

 _Consider yourself free for the afternoon._

 _Thank you. Be gentle with Aggravaine. He cannot know that you know. He is waiting for your response._

Arthur felt the connection break. "I understand everyone's concern. However, till this Emrys person shows himself or attacks, I believe that we should wait. We still need to finish recovering. I will be happy to send a patrol in the direction of the light to see if they find anything. Till we have more information or something happens; then I suggest we leave it alone."

Lord Weatherington exploded. He was one of his father's favorite. "Your father would never have allowed even the hint of sorcerer go unpunished."

Arthur pounded his fist on the table. "I am not my father!" _Calm down or you will give too much away._ Arthur heard in his head. "I am not going to issue a manhunt, for a person that we do not know and cause innocent people to be accused. I am the Crown Prince and Regent. My word is finally."

Arthur relaxed. "I understand your concern and fear. I will send Percy and a patrol out to investigate. I will wait for their finding before proceeding further. This meeting is adjourned. I must assemble a patrol." Arthur walked out the room with Merlin not far behind.

He strutted towards the training field. He spoke with Elyan, Lancelot, Gwaine and Kay. He explained the reason and direction of the patrol. The men headed to get ready; however, Lancelot held back. "Yes, Lancelot." Arthur tried to look slightly annoyed. He had a feeling what Lancelot had to say.

"I would like to request that Merlin accompany us."

"Why should you need of a servant? What use would Merlin be to you?"

Lancelot was not sure what to say. He could not let the true reason. "Merlin is a physician apprentice. His skills for healing would be valuable in case of injury."

Arthur felt Merlin tense. _What is wrong?_ Arthur thought.

 _The Lake of Avalon is enchanted. They will not be able to locate it. It is enchanted to turn non magic wielding people away from the location. However, many sorcerers will try to get to the location. I cannot go back without revealing myself._

"He is indeed very skilled; however, I have need of Merlin here." Arthur not only heard but felt Merlin sigh. The new sensations will take him awhile to get used to. Lancelot nodded and walked away. "Why did you not tell Lancelot that I knew about you?"

"The less people that know you know is better. I know that it will be better for them to know. However, I believe that it is better to have the chambers assembled, and you have time to figure out all those that will have the seats. We need to make sure that they will accept my magic and truly be loyal. I would suggest that you leave at five seats opens for Princess Mithian's knights when you finally marry. We can discuss the knights later."

"I agree with you on both counts. I have a few ideas on the knights that I would like at the table. We can discuss them at lunch."

They walked back into the castle. Arthur went back to his room to handle some much needed paperwork. Merlin went to go get help to clean the spare council chambers. The rest of the morning seemed very dull.


	17. Chapter 17: truth revealed part 3

**Here is the final chapter that reveals a lot. I know the next several chapters will be long but they will soon pick up the pace. I promise. I do appreciate all my readers. Thank you. Again any suggestion are appreciated.**

 ******final reveals*******

Merlin entered Arthur's chamber carrying his lunch with a little extra for him. Merlin smiled as he placed the food on the table when he noticed Arthur asleep at his desk. He walked behind him and leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Wake up, Arthur."

Arthur barely stirred. Merlin could only shake his head. He leaned in further and began to suck on Arthur's ear. Arthur moaned. "Wake up, Arthur." He breathed lightly into his ear.

Arthur began to stir. Merlin backed away a little. Arthur reached out and pulled Merlin onto his lap. "I am really beginning to like this side of you. Where has it been hiding?" Arthur began to kiss Merlin's neck.

Merlin tilted his head back against Arthur's shoulder for better access. "I freed myself last night. I took control over my destiny. I decided that I want as much of you as I can till you marry. Now, we better eat while it is still hot. We have much to discuss."

Merlin eased off Arthur's lap and took his hand. He guided Arthur to the table. "I see that you brought lunch for yourself."

"Yes, the Marie, the head cook, always believe that I do not eat enough. After we finish eating, I am going to put my plan in effect for Sir Leon. I think that we will need to discuss the knights for your round table. I will need it to place the wards in effect. For now, we only need to discuss yours. When you get ready to marry, we can discuss the others." Merlin stated between eating.

Arthur realized that he enjoyed watching Merlin eat because it is something he has seldom seen. Merlin takes little bites as if he is savoring the food. "That is good because I would rather not talk about getting married. I know I want Leon, Eylan, Kay, Percival, Lanelot, Gwaine, and Bedivere."

"We were thinking of the same people. I would like to add Sir Bors de Ganis." Merlin smiled.

Arthur nearly choked. "He is my father's cousin and one of his knights. I am not sure that is good idea especially if these knights are going to know about you."

Merlin laughed. "You truly need to get to the knights better. I understand he is one of your father's knight and cousin. However, what you do not know is that he does not share your father's opinion on magic especially since his daughter is married to a druid."

Arthur looked stunned and dropped his fork. "How do you know that?"

Merlin continued to smile. "I have moved among the druids. I have helped them and them me. As I am one of the head servants, I have more freedom of movement and hear many things. I could tell you things that would literally shock you."

Arthur leaned back. He soaked up this new side of his servant. He seemed to radiate like the sun. "If you truly believe that he can be trusted; then add him. We will need special assigned guards as well. I was thinking of eight."

"Eight would be good; however, we need guards both day and night in case we need to meet at night. I was thinking eighteen. This will give the ability to have the room guarded around the clock and give leeway for guards to have days off because most of the castle guards have family in the lower town or nearby villages." Merlin leaned back taking a sip of his water.

Arthur took a sip of his watered wine. "I still do not understand the need for eighteen. It seems a bit much."

Merlin leaned forward. "The amount gives also room for illness and injuries. I cannot go around healing everyone for a while, besides the fact that healing can be exhausting. I think that we need four at all times: two on the outside and two on the inside."

Arthur continued eating while he thought about it. "I am sure that you have an idea on who they should be." Merlin smile. He handed over a list. Arthur looked over the list. "I do not recognize some of the names."

Merlin seemed hesitant. He straightened up and prepared for the argument that was to come. "You would not because nine of them are druids."

Arthur choked on his food again. "I am not sure that is good idea. If it were to get out, or my father gets better. I would not be able to protect them."

Merlin rose and looked sadden. He walked over to the window that looked out over the courtyard. He did not want to cause sadness to Arthur but knew it could not be avoided. "Your father will not be an issue. I have actually tried to heal him. However, his soul has all but left him. He is not long for this world. I do believe that my healing energies that I give him is the only reason why he has not left this world, yet. He is completely broken.

My magic is strong; however, I have never truly studied magic except for healing. I am just as open to being fallible as any other human. Plus, I believe that I and the druids have a right to be involved. One thing, I did not mention is that being Emrys I am the king of all druids and everything that is magic. I can command all creatures of magic with you being the only exception."

Arthur watched Merlin. He was stunned by the news. "I thought that you said no more secrets."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "I did not see them as secrets. I only saw them as non-relevant information."

"You thought that it was non-relevant to tell me that you have been trying to heal my father." Arthur stammered.

"I saw it as non-relevant because it does not change his condition. I did not want you to have false hope or to lose it completely." Merlin never turned around.

Arthur still heard the sadness in his voice. "You being king in your right is definitely relevant. I knew last night that you were the prince of the Isle of Man but a king over magic is something different all together. My servant is a king!"

Merlin sighed. Arthur just did not understand. "It is not relevant and changes nothing. When will you get it through your thick head. I am happy to be your servant till the day I die." Merlin gritted.

"But you are a king!" Arthur shouted.

"It changes nothing!" Merlin shouted back. "I was born to serve and protect you, magic and life of all things by whatever means!" Merlin spoke between gritted teeth and surprising authority.

Arthur felt Merlin's growing impatience and resolve. Arthur sighed. He needed to think about this new information. "Make the preparations for the guards. You have much to do today."

Merlin nodded his head. He gathered the lunch dishes and headed to the kitchen to put his plan into effect. He went to go down the steps into the kitchen and stumbled over his feet and fell. He used his magic to make it sound like he hit his head. Marie rushed over to him. He whispered for them to get Leon to help him. Marie helped him to a bench.

Leon came rushing into the kitchen. He explained that he was going to help him to Gaius. However, Merlin guide him towards the pantry's side entrance and to the secret tunnel. Leon could only shake his head. They said goodbye. Merlin made him promise to go after Percival after relaying the message.

Merlin made his way to Gaius' chambers to explain what was going on in case some inquired about him. Once he was done, he made his way to the head of the castle guard and then to chamber that was to serve as the Knights of the Round Table chambers. Once he was inside, he began making wards to keep anyone from entering it for now.

He teleported to the Castle of the Ancient Kings. He placed his hands on the table. He focused on the chamber in Camelot. He chanted. "Bog an tábla ó anseo chun ann. An t-am an chomhionannais agus an tábla bhabhta buailte linn."

In moments, he was back inside the chamber with the table and chairs being in the center. He focused his energy on expanding the table to fit eighteen. He was weakened by the move and expansion. He fell into one of the chairs and placed his head on the table. He needed a brief rest before placing the rest of the wards. He woke hours later. He walked around the room several times uttering various spells.

When he was done, he was thoroughly drained. He is unsure how he managed to carry his and Arthur's dinner to his chambers. He stumbled over to the causing Arthur to be concerned. Merlin sat in a chair and waved him off. He explained that he is just exhausted and drained. However, everything was completed.

He ate more fiercely and not savoring the food as much as he was earlier. Arthur made note that a lot of magic drains him and makes him really hungry. Merlin stated that he needed rest because he had to meet with the druid chief Iseldir about the agreed people. Arthur tried to argue against Merlin going alone while they ate; however, being exhausted Merlin gave in after a few minutes.

Arthur guided Merlin to the bed for him to rest. Arthur went back to his desk. He soon gave up and curled up to Merlin. Merlin never woke but snuggled closer. In minutes, Arthur was asleep.

Merlin woke. Night had fully come. He stretched and began to move from the bed. He hoped that Arthur would not wake. He had just finished putting his boots back on when Arthur mumbled something about it being time. Merlin stated that it was time.

Merlin stood in the center of the room. Arthur started to move towards the door. "What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"I thought we were leaving."

"We are. Iseldir group resides in what was Cenred's kingdom. I am teleporting. How did you think I could meet him in a single night?" Merlin chuckled when he saw Arthur's stunned face. "You sure still want to come."

Arthur straightened his resolved especially when he remembered the last time Merlin was taken. "You were captured the last time you were near there. I am not letting you go by yourself."

Merlin only shrugged as if it did not matter; even though, he was touched deeply by his words. He took Arthur's hands. He focused on the meeting place. His eyes turned gold. They were encased in a bright light.

Arthur held on tight to Merlin's hand and leaned into him. He was rather dizzy and queasy. "Iseldir is on his way." Merlin whispered.

Arthur straightened. Iseldir entered the field with nine other people who promptly knelt including Iseldir before Merlin swearing their loyalty to him. It stunned Arthur to watched. "Please, rise." Merlin glared at Iseldir which Arthur noticed. "I thought I told you Iseldir to tell them not to do that." Merlin gritted.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's arm. "You cannot ask them to ignore who you are. You may not want to deny that part of being who you are, but your position amongst demands their respect and loyalty. You told me last night that you fully freed yourself by accepting who you truly are. They all saw the light."

Merlin groaned. "I cannot have them doing that in the castle. They cannot acknowledge me in public. I do not want them to get in the habit. I still have to protect my identity for the moment."

Arthur was about to speak when Iseldir raised his hand to stop him. "Remember, My Lord, they were chosen for a reason. They understand what their purpose is and fully understand that once in Camelot they cannot acknowledge you. It is why they chose now. They like me wanted to make sure that you understood we are loyal to you our king."

"They must also understand that as guards they MUST swear loyalty to Arthur and Camelot." Merlin spoke. His still remaining gold. Arthur could feel the power freely flowing from Merlin. It was warm and commanding.

"Yes, they understand and are willing to do so. We are all willing to swear loyalty to Arthur when he takes the throne. He is the Once and Future King." Iseldir spoke.

Merlin groaned again. Arthur looked confused. "You did not tell him, Emrys." Iseldir stated.

"He does not completely know of the prophecies. However, he should have figured it out on his own. Long ago, I told a story to some children that spoke about it." Merlin muttered. Arthur still looked confused. "It can be for another day, but there is still much to do."

"You are quite right, sire." Iseldir bowed. Merlin groaned again. Arthur smiled.

 _Have you heard anything about Mordred?_ Merlin asked while Arthur spoke to the men.

 _I keep people looking and asking about someone with description. We had a lead at one time, but by the time we got there, they were gone._

 _You are aware. They took the magic from him. I need to find him. Next time, tell me. I will teleport to him._

 _It has been months, Emrys. We do not know what they have done to him, or what he has become without his magic. Are you sure it is wise to keep searching for him?_

Merlin lost control. "Dammit, I am not giving up on him!" The ground shook.

Every looked at him. Arthur placed a comforting hand on Merlin. "It is okay, Merlin. Please calm down. We do not want to alert anyone to our presence. I am sure we can work it out especially if you let me. You promised no more secrets. Who do you not want to give up on?"

The ground slowly began to stop trembling. Iseldir smiled at the balance the two created as it should be. Arthur could not help but feel the anger, helplessness and sadness radiating off Merlin. Merlin sighed. Everyone noticed the tears falling.

"Mordred. He reached out to me over seven months ago. It was a brief connection. It lasted long enough for him plea for my help and let me know that he was taken in a village in Mercia before they put suppressing manacles on him which broke the connection. I never made it in time." Merlin fell to the ground in tears and began murmuring about how useless he was and not giving up looking for him.

Arthur move behind of Merlin and wrapped his arms around him as Merlin rocked and murmured. Iseldir took the time explain everything else including Merlin sealing off his magic completely which led to him being captured and tortured. It was the promise of both Iseldir and Arthur to continue the search that completely calmed Merlin.

Iseldir was going to caution about Mordred again; however, Arthur raised his hand to stop him. "Merlin is adamant. He will not budge. If he made a promise; then he will never stop still the boy is found. He stated that his job is to protect me, magic and all life no matter what the cost. The only thing, we can do is to continue help and deal with results of the boy's captivity after he is found."

"We need to go. The sun will be rising soon." Merlin rose.

"Will you be able to transport everyone?" Iseldir asked.

Merlin smiled. "Of course. I will need the men to hold hands and stand in front of me because they will be going to a different location." Soon everyone was encased in light leaving Iseldir to watch in wonder. Merlin and Arthur were back in Arthur's chambers. This time both men swayed. "I need to sleep."

Two days the later, the patrol returned. They stated that could not locate the place where the light emanated from or any sign of sorcerers. Arthur was not surprised by the report. He sent the knights to go and rest. He informed the council that afternoon.

He also informed the council that if father is not improving and not long for this world; since, he informed Merlin to stop giving healing. His father was no longer leaving his bed. He was not even accepting food and water.

Two more days, later Leon returned to the castle. He informed the Arthur and Merlin that they were correct. Percy was severely beaten on the way; however, he was currently being treated on the Isle. He also stated that the king agreed to accept a visit from Arthur.

The night of Leon's arrival. The king left the world of the living. Across the land, there a mix of sadness and relief. After two days of vigil, the body of the king was burned in the courtyard. Merlin had to Gaius that he had been spending the nights in the antechamber in case Arthur needed him. Gaius knew different and so didn't most of the castle, but it was never challenged.

A week after Uther's body was burned and ashes were buried, Arthur was crowned King of Camelot. The next day, Arthur summoned the chosen knights to the throne room where he waited outside for them. All but Percival, who still on the Isle, were stunned to see their king waiting for them.

Arthur smiled. He was eager. He has not been inside the room. Only Merlin, his chosen servants and guards have been the only ones inside. Arthur motioned for the knights to follow. He moved to the next set of doors which were guarded. Arthur knew that one was a druid on either side and the other two were his guards. Even Merlin was not aware that Arthur had a private word with the druids indicating that first priority would always be Merlin, their king.

The guards nodded to Arthur as he opened the doors. Arthur indicated for the knights to follow him inside the chamber. Arthur was amazed. It was more than he anticipated. Arthur moved to stand next to Merlin, who would be seated on his right. The knights slowly moved forward. The guards closed the doors.

"It is like the table from the Ancient Kings." Leon spoke in awe.

Arthur motioned for the knights to take their seats. Even more their surprise, their names were on the table indicating their seats. Arthur smiled. "It IS the table from the Castle of the Ancient Kings. All will explained in a moment." Arthur patted Merlin's back and whispered a thank you. Lancelot, who was next to Merlin, did not miss the exchange.

Once everyone was seated, Gwen and three other servants appeared to offer refreshments. Everyone recognized Gwen but could not recall the other three. "More druids." Arthur whispered to Merlin. Merlin only smiled. Arthur just shook his head.

"I want to welcome you all to the first meeting of the Knights of the Round. You have all have been chosen carefully by myself and another person, which will be explained later. You were chosen not just for your abilities but for your loyalty, trust and your steadfastness to live by the Knight's Code. You will be known as my knights and be considered the elite of the Knights of Camelot. You all will share that authority. In this room, we will all be equals. Outside there will only be two others with higher authority besides myself.

"All discussions regarding patrols and any kind of strategy will only take place in this room. ANYTHING discussed or revealed does not leave this room. I know that Morgana has eyes and ears watching what is going on in the castle. I just do not know how many. Are there any questions?" Arthur remained standing.

Sir Bors de Ganis was the first speak. "I thank you for such a great honor. I am completely surprised by you choosing me. However, I am curious as why Merlin, who is not a knight is sitting at the table."

"Your curiosity is valid. I will be honest. Everyone here was chosen by me and the one they call Emrys." There were gasps throughout the room. Arthur raised his hand for him to continue. "I will further admit that you Sir Bors de Ganis were chosen specifically by Emrys. Everyone here is aware of our extraordinary victories over magical attacks. All the victories were obtained with the aide of Emrys who has been amongst this whole." Arthur nodded to Merlin.

Merlin eyes became a bright gold. The table lit up and a dragon appeared in the center of the table. There were more gasps, but everyone was smiling. "I introduce the lost prince of the Isle of Man, dragonlord and the one called Emrys who teleported this table and has warded this room."

"Finally." Lancelot smiled. Merlin only laughed.

"Just how powerful are you." Gwaine asked.

"You remember that bright light you were sent to investigate, well that was me rising from the Lake of Avalon." Merlin grinned.

"Wait, you said dragonlord. It was my understanding that dragonlord powers are past from father to son on the death of the father." Sir Bedivere asked.

"You are correct, Sir Bedivere. I was in turmoil. I just found out that my parents were not actually my parents. I reached out to a friend who flew me to the Lake of Avalon. I was completely shattered and heart broken. He raged, listen and gave me excellent advise. I walked into the lake till I was completely submerged. While I was submerged, the Lady of the Lake spoke to me again. I fully accepted who I was born to be and took my life and destiny out of the hands of the gods and took control of them. I rose from the lake speaking in the language of the dragons not to mention encased in a bright golden light." Merlin spoke solemnly.

"I am unique among my kind. I am revered by some and hated and hunted by others." Merlin rose and started to move around the table. With his eyes gold and magic flowing freely, he was finding it hard to remain still. "That night I discovered my full purpose. Up to that point, I believed that I was only born to serve and protect Arthur, the Once and Future King, but I was wrong. I was born to not just serve and protect Arthur but also to serve and protect magic and all life; because life is magic."

Merlin stopped next to Arthur. "I am Myrddin Ambrosius, Prince of the Isle of Man but raised as Merlin Porter. I am Emrys, king of the druid and all magic. I am magic and life itself. I am the protector and advisor to the Once and Future King." Merlin bowed and took his seat.

Everyone was stunned and silent for several minutes. Even Arthur was stunned with the way Merlin spoke. Sir Bors de Ganis broke the silence. "You are immortal." He simply stated.

There were several shocked expressions. "In a way, yes. When I rose from the lake, I stopped aging. I can assure you that I can die; however, the means to succeeding are very limited: a weapon forged in a dragon's breath, being completely blocked from my magic for a week or more, only a few poisons that have been enhanced by magic and by someone who can command the powers of life and death. I, however, can be taken out of commission for lengths of time by most everyday means and most non enchanted poisons can keep me on the brink of death till my body can repair itself. So, you see I am not completely immortal." Merlin shrugged as if it was not a big deal

"YOU ARE IMMORTAL! YOU SWORE NO MORE SECRETS!" Arthur yelled at Merlin.

Merlin shrugged again. "Calm down, clotpole. I did not say anything because it is not a big deal. We have other things to discuss before adjourning." Everyone chuckled.

"Just one more question." Leon spoke. Arthur nodded. "You mentioned weapons forged in a dragon's breath. Are they any weapons like that?"

Merlin sighed. "To the best of knowledge there is only one such weapon. It forged by the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah. I used it to free him. I then threw it in the Lake of Avalon where it was laid till Morgause created the immortal. It was then given to me by the Lady of the Lake, because it was the only way to kill the immortal soliders and to destroy the Cup of Life which made them all disappear. I then thrust the sword into a large stone with the enchantment that only I and the Once and Future King would be able to pull it. Once it was in the stone, I enchanted the area to remain hidden till a time where it would be needed, so no one can just stumble upon it."

"We will most definitely be talking later." Arthur grumbled. They went on to discuss patrols and the upcoming envoy to the Isle of Man. When the meeting was adjourned, Arthur rose and strutted out of the room dragging Merlin behind him while everyone shook their heads and chuckled again.

Once in the room, Arthur began shouting at Merlin. Merlin sat and just listened to Arthur rant and pace the room. Once Merlin got fed up listening, he rose and walked over to Arthur and crushed his mouth to Arthur's to shut him. It was explosive. They fell across the bed where the fierce battle continued till they both collapsed with release and exhaustion.


	18. Chapter 18: Story of the Dragonlords

**Another long chapter and mostly a story. However, I felt it relevant. Hope you continue reading.**

 ******time to learn of the dragonlords*******

It had taken over a month to plan the envoy to the Isle of Man. With still no other information on Morgana and Morgause, everyone appeared to be on edge. However, everything seemed to be according to plan. It was agreed that half of the Knights of the Round Table were to be left behind.

It finally the day to set out on the journey. Merlin did not want to wake up. Gaius had to throw cold water on him. Merlin was a fit of nerves. He pleaded again to be left behind. Arthur did not listen the night before, and Gaius was not hearing him either.

He tried all excuses including Morgana. However, they reminded him of the wards around the castle and lower town. He had run out of excuses. He even tried to play sick last night which Gaius did not believe. With his pack and items that he did not want to leave behind in case someone got nosey and searched his room, he walked out to the stables to prepare the horses.

Arthur and Gaius walked down the steps and climbed onto their horses. Everyone seemed to be all smiles. Merlin tried but failed constantly with sincere smiles briefly as he and Arthur went about their usual teasing. The teasing helped temporarily but then the nerves and anxiety would return.

They were setting up camp. It was good because that would mean that he was too busy to think or worry. He began collecting firewood and building the fire. A few of the knights went to go catch something for dinner. He got the dishes out and began to prepare to cook dinner. Time was going pretty quick because he was now washing up the dishes which means that there is nothing left to do but think.

He slowly crept back to camp. He walked over and sat next to Gaius. Everyone was drinking but Gaius. Maybe, he should to as well thinking that it would stop his nerve. Gaius leaned over and told him that drinking would not resolve anything and that it was okay to be nervous.

Arthur glanced at Merlin. He knew that Merlin has been nervous and worried. He wanted to take his mind off of something. "Show us something." Arthur smiled. "We saw the dragon and table. We have heard of what you have done, but show us something."

Everyone was looking at Merlin. He began poking the fire. "I am not sure that is good idea. Aggravaine should have already told Morgana and could have spies watching."

Arthur thought briefly. "You did a concealment ward, correct?"

Merlin continued to poke the fire. "I did."

Arthur moved next to him. "That means no one can see us, right?"

Merlin sighed. "Yes, no one can see us." Arthur nudged him trying to encourage him. "Fine, how about I tell story the way I generally do with children in the lower town."

"I was thinking more about magic, but a story would be good."

Merlin smiled. The camp became quiet, and twenty face were looking at him. He sighed and then began speaking.

 _It was a time when the gods roamed the earth alongside mortal. The gods taught mortals many things. However, it soon became apparent to some that gods and mortals could no longer live side by side. Fights broke out amongst the two sides. Some gods that thought that they were better began to create creatures from magic to kill mortals and insight fear._

There were many gasp around the camp while the flames formed images. No one said anything but continued to watch and listen.

 _However much to some gods' dismay, a few gods sided with the mortals. One being the Great Mother, the creator of all life. She was the Triple Goddess. She was tall and slender. She could take on the appearance of a maiden, mother or crone. She preferred the mother form best. She had long flowing hair which could be many colors: raven black, red or blonde were her favorites. She had eyes that appeared never ending and piercing. She always favored a long flowing white gown. She soon became known has the Lady in White._

 _The Great Mother decided that there must always be a balance. So, she created a creature, noble, wise and true. This creature could live for thousands of years; however, it was susceptible to human emotions. So to tame these creatures and keep them true, she gathered several men that were noble, honest and good-hearted. She gifted these men special abilities that tied their souls to the greatest and noblest of creatures, the dragon. These men were able to speak and command the dragons. The gifts would be passed on death to the first born son, or the son that has shown to remain noble, good-hearted and love for all._

 _As with any race of creatures and mortals, some showed to be strong and wiser than others. As the war ended between gods and mortals by the Great Mother removing the gods from this realm; the race of dragons and their lords became coveted by wealthy lords and kings. However, to keep the race true and not abused, an isle was created._

 _The isle by mortal eyes would appear to be small. Yet, it was large and full of life. The grass was a deep green. The land always fertile and lush with life and food. The lakes and streams were a crystal bright blue that would sparkle and glisten in the sun and shimmer under the moon. There were deep caves that the dragons made their home._

 _It was full of magic. Magic flowed freely across the land. Everyone could feel the vibrations of life moving through the ground, air and water. The hum was a gentle caress of music that would send shivers through ones' body like a gentle lover's caress. Life was peaceful and serene._

 _As with all men, dissension soon started. The dragonlords were only mortal men after all. Some felt the need to prove themselves and better than the others. It only lasted a few months, because a man, who was good-natured, wise and noble and lord of the first dragon to be created: The Great Dragon, gathered all the dragonlords together and spoke words from the heart._

 _"We were chosen because we were noble and good. The Great Mother chose us twenty men out of all men. Yet, we want to disgrace that honor with petty ideas of strength and being better than the other. In so doing, it shows that we are no better than the gods, kings and lords that greed power and want to use and abuse those they command. Yet for months, I have watched you abuse your gifts and bring dishonor to these noble, good, majestic creatures that were entrusted to our care."_

 _The man's name was Myrddin Ambrosious. On that day, it was agreed that they needed a leader. Even though many became shamed of their actions some disagreed. By days' end, all swore allegiance to Myrddin, who became the first king of the Isle. Some became angered and left to return to their home and jealousy ran through the families, and the gifts that they had were never passed down to their sons._

 _When the sons realized that they did not have the gift, they left the isle with their families and full of bitterness. They soon made lives for themselves outside the isle and because eventually royal and nobles families: De Bois, Bayard, Weatherington, Orkeny, Anderson and Pendragon. Some became noble and good while others allowed hatred to fester through each generation._

There were several gasps but still remained entranced in the other and never realized Merlin was leaning against Arthur with his head on Arthur's shoulder.

 _Life on the isle flourished for a hundred generations unknowing of rising fear and greed outside the isle. Magic thrived and prophecies and stories were passed from generation to generations. For it was prophesied since the beginning of time, that there would come a time when magic would become unbalanced, hated and feared. It would be a time of death, war and dark magic would those sworn loyalty to the Great Mother would turn against her._

 _However, The Great Mother saw this, even as she created mortals. With love of all her creations, even mortals that would forsake her, she bound up the power of magic taking something from all aspects of magic; because life itself was magic. She locked these combined powers till a time when they would be needed and called it Emrys. She watched through the ages and noticed that the Ambrosious family always remained good and true. She passed down through seers and dragons that during magic's darkest time a son born of the Ambrosious line would be born with the powers of Emrys which would entwined with the child's very being._

 _As darkness began to reign, the Great Purge began. The High Priestess with fear, anger and jealousy stroke another deal with Uther Pendragon. Uther wanted all magical creatures eliminated, and the High Priestess wanted to prevent the birth of Emrys. The High Priestess Nimueh and her protégé Morgause sent spies to the Isle of Man. Where they learned that the Crowned Prince Balinor was in love with a commoner._

 _Nimueh sent Morgause to poison the king mind. It was found out that the commoner was with child. The poisoned king sent his knights to kill the woman. However, Balinor's servant found out and informed the woman, who left in the night. Father fought against son. Loyalties on the isle were divided._

 _While they began to fight amongst themselves, they did not take notice of an army approaching their shores. The once vibrant isle was set afire. Nimueh took control of the minds of the dragonlords and had them kill their own dragons, because only a dragonlord can kill a dragon. Every house was laid to waste, every child was killed, women were raped and the murdered. The dragonlords after killing their dragons were burned to death._

 _The king with his poisoned mind tricked and abused his dragonlord powers handed the Great Dragon over to Uther Pendragon, who shackled the dragon with chains created with the magic of twenty sorcerers. The king was taken back to Camelot along with the dragon. Once the dragon was secured beneath the castle, the king was beheaded._

 _Once the king was beheaded, Uther sent to confirm the death of Prince Balinor. He was informed that Prince Balinor escaped the attack. The prince was searching for the woman he loved. The prince was slowly moving through the five kingdoms. However, he was not the only one searching for the woman Nimueh was also searching for her._

 _Soon, Uther forgot about Balinor and the isle. Nimueh, on the other hand, knew that time was running out and the child would soon be born. All the while, in a tiny village, a woman was living in a small hut awaiting her uncle. She knew that her time was getting near. On the night of the Winter Solstice called Yule, a storm raged over the tiny village as the baby boy was born: the ground shook, rain pelted the earth, wind roared, lightning pierced the dark night._

 _As the baby wailed with his first breaths, the hut shook and things began to float. The baby opened his eyes for the first and were so bright it lit the dark hut as if it were the midday sun for they were a bright gold. The powerful birth was felt across the five kingdoms by anyone who had magic. Nimueh bathed a dagger deep in liquid verbena because verbena slowly kills the magic in a person. It is painful and most often does not cause death, except to those born with magic._

 _Once the dagger was ready, she teleported to the hut. She threw the woman against the wall knocking her unconscious. She picked up the sleeping infant and stabbed the dagger into the heart of the infant. The infant went limp in her arms. She tossed the dead infant back onto the cot and left._

 _Balinor found his woman deep in grief. With her uncle and her love, she watched as the burned the dead infant behind the hut. Her uncle returned to his position, while she and Balinor went to a camp of druids. They took in the couple and married them. After several years of roaming and hiding in fear, Balinor took his wife back to the Isle of Man._

 _He used his magic to begin to heal the land. He used his time to rebuild the castle of his youth. Soon, others came to the isle. Balinor welcomed them all. In a few years, the magic began to flourish and flow freely through the land again. More and more people with and without magic sought out the isle for safety and refuge. As long as they remained peaceful, Balinor welcomed them all. As love and magic moved through the isle, the isle was returned to its former glory. Everyone was happy, but grief loomed around the castle. Though the castle was beautiful as ever, some say, it could rival Camelot Castle for beauty, but not quite because Camelot Castle was built for the Lady in White and her chosen king. However, the center garden of the castle it is said to be void of life and water by the tears of the still grieving queen. This is the story of the dragonlords._

The castle faded as the flames returned to normal. Merlin rose and laid down on his bedroll. He was already lost to his own mind, as silent tears fell. He drifted off to sleep.

Arthur kept looking back at Merlin. He was thoroughly amazed along with the other. "That was amazing! How did he know all that?"

Gaius glanced over at his nephew. "I do not know. I never knew the complete story."

"He once told me that the words just appear to him. It was after he told the story of the Lady in White and the building of Camelot." Arthur frowned.

"I wonder if he was given the name of the first by accident." Lancelot wondered.

"It was no accident. When I arrived at my niece's hut three days before she gave, she told that she was going to call her Myrddin. She thought that Balinor was the wisest, noblest and good-hearted person, and she stated that it was only fitting to name their son after the first dragonlord and king, who was the same." Gaius replied.

Everyone said good night. They all went to their own bedrolls. No one said a word when their king laid next to his servant and wrapped his arms around the sleeping warlock.


	19. Chapter 19: beginning of Albion

**Again I just want to say that Google Translator was used for both the Icelandic and Irish Gaelic.**

 ********Albion begins*******

The days passed without incident. Merlin was able to sense Morgana spies, but they could not see them. They finally reached the shores where boats laid in wait to take them to the isle. Merlin's heart was sad and fearful.

Everyone was getting in the boats and settling the horses in theirs. When Merlin stood motionless on the sand. He looked to the sky and roared _._ "Kæri vinur getur þú verið með mér eins og ég heim aftur?" Everyone turned and looked at him shocked.

They were even more stunned when a dragon flew over the sky and landed in front of Merlin. They watched as it bowed to Merlin. Merlin roared again. "Ég er hræddur Verður þú að vera með mér.? Ég vil ekki að vera vonbrigði. Ég lít ekki konunglegu. Ég er bara algengari."

Arthur walked up to Merlin. The dragon bowed again. "It is good to finally meet the Once and Future King. I am Kilgharrah."

Kilgharrah did not even give Arthur the chance to respond. He turned to Merlin. "It is okay to be afraid. I will always be with you, young warlock. We are kin. You could never be a disappointment, and you have been nor will ever be just a commoner. No matter, where you are or what you; you will always be a king and a prince."

Merlin walked up to Kilgharrah. He placed his head on the dragon's snout. _Can you take me? I will be less afraid if you are with me._

"I can take you both over, if you would like." Kilgharrah lowered himself so Merlin can climb on his back.

Arthur heard in his mind. _Get on, young king. He needs you and your strength. Though I am still debating on whether to forgive for the heartache you will cause my kin._

"I understand." Arthur stated as he climbed behind Merlin.

Arthur felt the magic flow freely from Merlin and mix with the air around them. He did not need to see Merlin's face to know that he was smiling. He felt it: magic, freedom and love. He would have to agree. He felt the freedom and began to smile, as well.

He watched as the boats moved across the water. He heard Merlin's gasp and looked down. He was the villages and castle. He would have to agree that it was almost as beautiful as Camelot. Camelot shimmered in the purity of gold. Castle Ambrosious shimmered in blue, lavender and pink. The brightness of the isle filled the king with sadness knowing that Merlin was robbed of being able to grow up around such beauty.

They watched as people gathered near the shore. They watched as the men and horses came ashore. Soon, the land became closer as Kilgharrah landed not far from his men. He watched as a tall man with hair to his shoulder that was brown with a touch of grey and dark brown eyes walked towards them. "Þakka þér fyrir að koma syni mínum, heim." The man spoke and bowing to Kilgharrah.

"It was my pleasure, my lord." Kilgharrah lowered to the ground, so the two men could climb down.

Arthur stood straight and proud, while Merlin kept his head looking meek. Arthur bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, King Balinor. I am honored that you agreed to this meeting."

Balinor nodded. However, his eyes remained on Merlin which was understandable. Merlin, however, had yet to look up and acknowledge Balinor's presence.

Arthur nudged Merlin. Merlin realized that by calling Kilgharrah and riding in on him that there was no point in hiding his identity, even if Morgana had spies on the island, because anyone from the island can go back and say what they saw. Merlin bowed, "It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." Arthur had stepped away moving closer to his knights leaving Merlin standing next to Kilgharrah by himself.

Merlin straightened and looked up at Balinor. His eyes bright gold. There were many gasps in the crowd behind the king. "I can assure you the pleasure is mine, Emrys." King Balinor bowed.

The knights and King Arthur watched as many in the crowd began bowing to Merlin. The moment was ended when the tall and bulky Percy ran towards Merlin and shouting. "Merlin!" Merlin smiled and began to laugh as Percy embraced him and swung him around.

Merlin noticed that just behind the queen stood Elaine and Gareth. Merlin continued to smile and ran to them. "Mom, dad. I am so glad you are here." They smiled and embraced him.

Elaine cried. "I am just glad you do not hate us." She hugged Merlin again.

Merlin wiped her tears. "I could never hate you. You, two, raised and loved me though I was not yours."

The queen watched the scene with tears. Merlin turned and walked up to the queen. Everyone was still watching. Merlin raised his hand to the queen's cheek and wiped her tears away. She leaned into the touch. "I am sorry that you have had to grieve. It causes me great sadness knowing what you had been through." He leaned down and gave her a hug.

His still flaring gold. He looked to the crowd and looked to the two kings. He could still feel the anger coming off King Balinor and felt the uncertainty coming off King Arthur. He felt the fear of the knights coming off the crowd. He moved to the center of everyone, and everyone was fearful of making the first move.

Merlin allowed his magic mix with the magic of the isle. He spoke to everyone. "Almost from the beginning of their creation mortals have felt the need for superiority. The need to be seen great than the next person exists amongst all ranks. It matters not if you are commoner, freeman, noble, royal, knight or sorcerer. For centuries, it has led to dissention and war. It grew and festered fear which grew to hatred. This led to a purge of the old ways which led to new ones. The price was heavy and cost the lives of thousands of souls: both creatures and mortals.

Many noble breeds almost extinct dragons and unicorns are a couple of examples. As a result, many turned to dark magic in anger to seek revenge and many still do. Violence begets violence. Hatred begets hatred. Love begets love. Equality begets Equality. Respect begets respect. Peace begets peace. I could go on and on."

Merlin looked to the crowd. "You say you want to be able to live in peace and freedom. You say you want equality." He looked to the Arthur and the knights and Balinor. "You come looking for a treaty. Yet, the air is riddled with fear, anger, sadness, distrust. Have we not learned the lessons of the past?

"You, sorcerers and druids and their supporters, came here looking for sanctuary. Yet, you cower and tremble with fear before this king and his knights when you should be standing tall and proud. Your gifts come from the Great Mother. She loves all that she created. You are not beneath these men. You are their equals, and their balance!

"You, King Balinor, are filled with anger and distrust. Why? These men have caused no harm or betrayed you. The woman that poisoned your father is dying at the result of my hands. The woman that robbed you of your son and that controlled the minds of your people and killed your kin is dead. Nimueh died my hands. The man that held your kin captive, who I set free, died from his own hatred and darkened soul.

"You, Knights of Camelot, are filled with fear and distrust. Why? You are the greatest and noblest warriors. Yet, you fear these people. They have magic, yes; but so do all of you. Love is greatest magic one can possess, as well as forgiveness. Are you not capable of love and forgiveness? Some have a greater affinity to manipulate magic. You have only seen it to destroy and kill, but these people can say the same about the swords that you carry. They are not better than you, nor are you better than them. You are their equals!

"King Arthur, the Once and Future King, are filled with guilt, fear, distrust and sadness. Why? You were child raised without love. You were brought up to hate, fear but most of all follow orders. You grew up following and trying to prove yourself to someone that would never be satisfied. Yes, you led raids and killed innocent people; but that is not your fault. You were just following orders because you did not know anything different. You were raised to believe that you were better than everyone because you were a prince.

Magic has also done you wrong, as you have done it wrong. Balance. However, you began to see the err of your ways, even while cowering to your father. By walking away, you spared the life of an innocent druid child. You have repeatedly saved my life; as I have repeatedly saved your life with magic.

"Gefðu mér loga þínum." Kilgharrah roared a large flame into the air. The flame took the shape of the what is now the British Isle but broken into the various kingdoms at the time.

Merlin still looking at Arthur. "It is said that the Once and Future King together with Emrys, his protector and advisor, will unite the land under one banner of truth, justice and equality. Together, they will restore magic to the land, and it will flourish and prosper. Together with Knights of the Round Table, their stories and deed shall be told for many centuries. However, the first step must be taken."

Merlin took Arthur's hand and entwined their fingers. "I told you once that I am happy to serve you till the day I die. I meant it then, and I mean it now. Our souls are forever connected. I am proud to call you my king. The first to creating Albion is through love and forgiveness."

Merlin then took King Balinor's hand in his other. "A Pendragon destroyed this sacred isle; however, a Pendragon returned its prince. Balance has been restored. Let today be the start of Albion. De réir cré le cothromaíocht, tine do paisean, aer ar mhaithe le soiléire, uisce emotion bless an aontú na draíochta agus mortals agus iad i dtrialacha agus dorchadas atá fós le teacht; ionas go léir a bheidh fhios ag saoirse, an chomhionannais agus an cheartais. Go raibh an talamh na Albion, a bua thar an dorchadas agus a bheith ar cheann."

Everyone watched as water, vines for earth, fire and wind circled the connecting hands. The bright shimmer gold of love and forgiveness around Merlin began to spread slowly encasing firs the kings; then the knights and Kilgharrah and moved further out across the whole isle and continued to move across the sea covering eventually covering all with in Camelot's borders. It all burst into the sky forming a gold dragon.

The ground shook. Flames lit the center of the field. Water appeared in the shape of dragon dosing the flames. Wind tunnel appeared taking in all of the smoke. There in the field was a permanently scorched dragon. The gold dragon flew down and laid on the scorched dragon making it forever shine gold.

Arthur whispered. "I think they chose the wrong person to be their Once and Future King."

Merlin smiled. "They were right to choose you." Then Merlin collapsed into the arms of his beloved king.

"The confounded child exhausted himself." Gaius groaned. Everyone laughed. The crowd parted, so King Arthur could carry their prince home.

Hunith and Elaine sat next Merlin's bed. "How long will he be like this? It has already been a day" Hunith asked.

"The boy was so nervous and anxious on the journey that he barely ate anything, yet maintained a concealment spell over the whole envoy till we reached the shores and then there was the story of the dragonlords. Plus, his display which was a lot of power and energy. So, it is no telling how long he will be before wakes." Gaius grumbled.

Arthur sat on the other side of the bed holding Merlin's hand. "Do you know what he spoke at the end that triggered that sight?" He looked up at Gaius, who shook his head no.

"By earth for balance, fire for passion, air for clarity, water for emotions bless the unification of mortals and magic and aide in the trial and darkness still to come, so that all will know freedom, equality and justice. The land of Albion be victorious over the darkness and be one." Merlin mumbled. "I am hungry." He stated as he opened his gold eyes.

Arthur pressed a kiss to his forehead. "What you said and did was amazing. I am so proud of you."

"I only said what needed to be said, the truth." Merlin said trying to down play it.

"How did you know? No one knew how to make the first move." Gaius asked.

"The minute I got on the dragon, I allowed my magic to flow freely. Then when I got off, I realized my mistake which I was fretting over because Morgana could have spies on the isle. I was debating on whether to reign it in till, prat, over here nudged me. I allowed it to remain. The air was riddled with all the emotions to the point that I wanted to scream. The words just came to me and sealed it with magic." Merlin shrugged. They had some food brought in and then allowed him to continue rest till the feast that night.


	20. Chapter 20: retelling of Nimueh

**This chapter contains another story and recounts exploits and death of Nimueh as the title suggest.**

 ******time to recount*********

At the feast, Merlin grumbled about sitting between the two kings. However, he lost the battle because by being Emrys that made him a king in his own right. "Why didn't you wear the clothes that were sent to your rooms?" King Balinor asked.

"They were too fine for me. I am but a simple man."

Arthur choked. "You are anything but simple, Merlin."

"What made you free Kilgharrah?" Balinor wondered

"It was simple. Neither creature nor mortal should ever be chained. I knew that being held captive breeds anger and revenge. So before I freed him, we made a vow a sealed it with magic which could not be broken." Merlin shrugged again.

"Your words yesterday came from experience and the heart." Hunith spoke.

Merlin leaned back in the chair. "Yes, they did. I have known anger and killed in revenge. It is heavy burden having the power of life and death. It is even a heavier burden knowing that it has been to take revenge. It is not something I would wish on anyone."

"I thought only a High Priest or High Priestess using the Cup of Life could exercise that power after a decades of study." One of the many druids asked.

Gwaine smiled and hollered from the table. "I feel a story coming and the non-abridged version this time."

"Are you sure? It is not a happy one."

"And neither was the story of the dragonlords, you told on the first night of the journey."

"Fine." Merlin looked to Arthur. "But no commenting or corrections. It is my story."

 _There once was a High Priestess named Nimueh._ Flames appeared in the center of the hall that seemed to float in the air. To everyone's shock began to form a person. _She had long black hair that was soft to the touch. She had deep brown eyes that easily hid the darkness within her soul. For she had turned to dark magic when Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot betrayed her. Yet, they were kindred spirits tied together by their fear and hatred. Uther sought to destroy all magic. Nimueh sought to destroy Uther and all Camelot. They both were responsible for the deaths many innocent people both with and without magic._

 _Nimueh at first sought to poison the prince. Many tasters fell ill to her plot; till she released that she no longer had access to the prince's meals. She learned that the prince's meal was being made by his servant who was assigned after saving his life from a sorceress seeking revenge. She sought to hit Uther at the heart of Camelot._

 _She created and afanc. She placed it at the heart of Camelot's water supply. People began dying. One day, the servant's friend father became ill. He had already had arguments with the physician about using magic to heal, because Uther was on another manhunt. However, the servant could not stand the pain and sadness. So that night, the servant slipped into his friend's home and used magic to heal her father._

 _The next day the girl's father was better than he ever was and back at his forge. It came to the notice of the prince. He went and searched the home. He found the poultice still shimmer with magic and arrested the girl. King Uther sentenced the girl to death. The prince feeling guilty for following his dad's orders pleaded for the girl. The king was unmoved._

 _The servant realized the wise words of the physician was filled with guilt. He was so filled with guilt that anyone would pay for his mistake and actions to the point where he barged into the council chambers and stated in front of all the members that he was the sorcerer that healed the blacksmith. The physician argued that the boy did not know what he was saying due to a mental affliction._

 _The prince rose and argued that the boy could not be the sorcerer because he was a clumsy idiot and not bright enough to be a sorcerer._ There were chuckles around the room, and Arthur groaned. Merlin smiled. _The king argued on the reason the admission. The prince stated that the boy was in love with girl. The king released the boy and told him not to bother the council again._

 _The physician returned to his quarters and argued that the best was to discover the source of the problem. The boy snuck down to the dungeons and told his friend that he was not going to allow her to die and that he would get her out of the dungeon._

 _The physician and the boy who also doubled as the physician's apprentice went down to the towns water supply and discovered the afanc. The boy on return sought out the dragon was captive below the castle. The dragon told the boy that he would need the prince and the use of the elements at his command. With the help of the king's ward, the prince, his servant and the king's ward went down the town's water supply to kill the afanc._

 _The sword was knocked away by the afanc. Since, the afanc was made of earth and water; they needed fire and air to destroy it. The servant hollered at the prince to use his torch. The servant used his magic to call air to enlarge the torch's flame to ignite the afanc. The physician brought it to the king's attention that it bore the mark of Nimueh and the girl was released._

 _However, what no one knew was that Nimueh was watching from afar. She swore to seek revenge on the servant. Months later, she saw her chance not only to kill the servant but a chance to destroy Camelot with an unjust war. The king of Mercia was traveling to Camelot to reach a treaty and establish trade. Nimueh disguised herself as a servant named Kara._

 _The night before the feast that would celebrate the signing of the treaty, Nimueh crept into the king's chambers and swapped out the goblet that was to be presented to the prince. During the feast, she got the servant's attention as the king of Mercia was about to present the goblets. She told the servant that the king did not want peace and that the prince's goblet was laced with poison. The servant rushed back in and yelled stop as they were about to toast the signing._

 _The servant told them that the prince's goblet was laced with poison. The servant was told to drink from the goblet, which was fine by the servant. He felt it was better him than the prince. After a couple of minutes, the boy fell to the floor. The prince disobeyed his father with encouragement from the king's ward._

 _She set a trap for him. While he was climbing to retrieve the plant that was needed for the remedy she sent these large and deadly spiders after him. However, it was dark and the prince was having trouble climbing. The servant though unconscious with a high fever sent a light to guide the way out of the cave. The servant survived much to Nimueh's dislike._

 _She was not one to give up so quickly. She then sent a griffon to terrorize Camelot. A noble man, who should have been made a knight but could not be knighted because he was not of noble birth, came to the prince's aide, and with the man's lance and the servant's magic the griffon was destroyed. Next, Nimueh captured a unicorn and placed it in the prince's path. She knew that the prince was always trying to make the king proud of him. She knew that the prince would kill it to gain his father's favor. By killing the unicorn, the prince unleashed a curse. He past the first test, but failed the second test due to pride. The servant pleaded for a second chance and was granted. The prince had to choose his life or the servant's life. The prince chose to drink the poison himself thus sparing his servant and ending the curse._

 _After several months of planning, Nimueh sent a questing beast to Camelot to appear before the prince. The king's ward, who was a seer, pleaded for the prince not to go because she foresaw his death. It was known that there is no cure from the questing beast's bite. However, the prat of a prince could not listen. He followed the beast into a cave with little room to move. The servant tried to find the means to help but was not quick enough. The prince went down. The servant with magic flung the prince's dropped sword and ran it through the beast._

 _The prince's life was fading quickly. The servant went to the dragon once again. He was told about the Isle of the Bless and the Cup of Life and was warned of the cost. The physician tried arguing with the servant about his plan, but the servant could not allow the prince to die even if it meant offering his own life. The servant sent out for the isle._

 _On the isle, the servant came face to face with Nimueh. Nimueh laughed at the idea of being the prince savior. The servant bargained his life for saving the prince. She poured liquid from the Cup of Life into a vial, which the servant rushed back to his prince. He returned just in time because the prince's soul was about to fade away. The servant went to bed smiling know that his prince was saved; even though he may not wake._

 _Nimueh was conning and the servant naïve. She failed to say that for balance the life offered but be seen as equal value to the life being saved. The following night the servant received word that his mother was gravely ill. The servant was enraged. While the servant was making his goodbyes, the physician left to offer his life instead of the servants. The servant returning to grab what he needed saw the note that was left and raced for the isle._

 _When the servant reached the isle, the deed was done and physician was taking his last breath. The servant was enraged. Nimueh laughed. She tried to tell him by joining forces that they would be unstoppable. The servant told her that he would never join a selfish magic. Nimueh through a powerful fireball that hit the servant in the chest knocking him out. Nimueh thinking that she was successful began walking away not seeing the servant beginning to get back to his feet. The servant filled with anger and revenge summoned a storm called down lightning from the sky killing Nimueh, the High Priestess. This is the story that led to the death of Nimueh._

The flames in the center faded away. Merlin was filled with great sadness and remorse. Merlin excused himself and left the hall. Everyone watched him leave with awe and some had fear. Arthur followed shortly after Merlin. When he came upon Merlin's chambers, he heard Merlin crying. He quietly entered the room and took Merlin into his arms. "I want to go home." Merlin murmured through his tears. Once Merlin fell asleep, Arthur left to make arrangements for them to leave the next day.


	21. Chapter 21: Merlin goes missing

**As I stated, I took the liberty of switching around events. Time to shake things up a bit.**

 *******what happens when one is over extended***********

When they got back to Camelot, they did not have much time to rest before Morgana made her move. It started with dorochas. Merlin was still not back to normal and been two months since the dorochas. It took a lot of energy and power being hit with the dorocha instead of Arthur and then closing the veil.

Arthur had been keeping things light for him. Merlin knew that he could get used to the way it is now. He had not cleaned out the stables since getting back from the Isle of Man. He knew that time was running out to be with Arthur. The council is really pressuring for him to secure the throne. He knew that Arthur could feel him pushing away from him. Arthur is not trying to let him go, yet.

They were past Yule and a couple weeks before Imbolc when Gaius came to Arthur's chambers. Merlin was straightening the room, and Arthur was going over paperwork. "What can I do for you, Gaius." Arthur asked.

"I just had a visit from someone that is no good. He claims to have changed. However, I doubt that he has. He claims to have to pieces to an entrance where there was a dragon egg kept. It was hidden four hundred years. He claims that he knows where it is and needs the last piece. He asked for my help because it is in the vault. I have turned him down but thinks he may try something."

"If there is indeed a dragon egg, then I am obligated to get it. It falls to the dragonlords to preserve the race of dragons." Merlin spoke.

They created a plan. It seemed to work till Bordon poison their dinner with a sleeping positioning. Everyone ate that night but Merlin for some reason he did not feel hungry. He knew that there were traps lying in wait. He took advantage and left them sleeping. He followed Bordon. He watched as Bordon was knocked out by a gas before he used magic to dissipate it.

He walked into the room. He stopped. In the center, on a pedestal there was a beautiful dragon egg. He moved slowly towards it. He was thrown back. He argued and fought with Bordon till he knocked him out against the wall. He carefully lifted the egg. As soon as, the egg was removed the tower began to collapse.

In the distance, Percy was holding Arthur back as the tower began to its descent. It was not till Gwaine started laughing and shaking his head. He was pointing to a figure in the distance. Merlin looked a mess dust all over him but had the brightest smile.

They went back to camp. Everyone was amazed about the beauty of the egg. It seemed to shimmer on the inside. They broke camp and made their way back to Camelot. Merlin had them stop in a large field. He placed the egg on the center of a tree stump.

Merlin stood back took a deep a breath and roared into the sky. "Dragon, bið ég þig að koma til mín. Ég þarf að tala við þig."

Merlin sat a little ways from the egg. Everyone stood behind at the edge of the forest. "I do not believe what I see and feel." Kilgharrah landed.

"Is it still alive?" Merlin rose.

"Aye, an egg can survive for a thousand years."

"When will it hatch?" Merlin asked what everyone behind him wanted to know.

"Dragons are called into the world by the dragonlords. So, the task falls to you unless you take it to Balinor."

Merlin did not want to go back to the Isle any time soon. "What do I need to do?"

"You need to connect with the dragon inside and give it name."

Merlin moved closer to the egg. He closed his eyes. "Ai-thu-sa"

There were gasps when the egg began to crack. Then a tiny white head broke through. The baby dragon spread its wings and the egg completely broke. Merlin had tears falling. It was such a beautiful sight.

"A white dragon is rare. Every name has meaning, for in the dragon tongue you call her the light of the sun. It is a sign that things bode well for Albion."

"You are no longer that last of your kind." Merlin spoke proudly through the tears. He smiled brightly. Will you please take her back to the Isle and look at for her with Balinor? With Morgana still loose, I do not want to take any chances."

Over the next few months, dark circles began to appear around Merlin's eyes. He was not sleeping with Arthur nor in his own bed. With every possible sighting or lead. Merlin was teleporting day or night. He was wearing himself out and Arthur hated it. It did not help that they were preparing for the arrival Princess Mithian; they were to be wedded.

Everyone knew and saw what Merlin was doing, and everyone believed to know the reasons why. Arthur knew it was because he wanted Mordred found and knows that he failed the boy. He also knew that Merlin was trying to stay away from him and being alone together. He also knew that something else was wrong. His heart broke.

Arthur was even cornered by his knights after a morning of training. They argued that he needed to give Merlin time and space. They argued about Merlin either going to Nemeth or the Isle of Man for the wedding. Arthur insisted that he needed Merlin by his side. They tried to get him to see that it was not about him but what was best for Merlin. Arthur would not relent.

The day before Mithian's arrival, Arthur was awakened by George, who was the servant that generally fills in for Merlin. "Where is Merlin?"

"I know not. He just asked me to fill in for a few days." George went about setting breakfast on the table.

Arthur frowned all through his breakfast and getting dressed. He needed to see Gaius. Hopefully, Merlin was just getting much needed sleep. At least that is what he kept telling himself as he walked to the physician's quarters. His connection with Merlin seemed distant.

Gaius looked up from his book when he heard the door open. "Can I help you with something?"

"Is Merlin here getting much needed sleep?" It was then that he noticed that Gaius was frowning and had his concerned look on his face. "What is going on with Merlin, Gaius?"

"He has not been well for a while. Last week, he kept saying that something was off with his magic. I told that it was no wonder because he is not eating or sleeping. He is using more energy and power than he is replacing. He came back last night after tending you. He stated that he will be gone for a week or more. He needed to go to the Lake of Avalon, and he would have to ride Misty, because he did not trust his magic to teleport. While he was packing, I heard him throwing up in his room. I tried to talk him out of leaving, but he insisted that he had no choice. I walked into his room. He was being poisoned. I detected verbena in the content he threw up. I won't kill him, but can slowly bring him to the brink of death and is very painful."

Arthur raced out of the room. He ran all the way to the training field. "I need Leon, Kay, Bedivere and Bors de Ganis to take several knights and search every chamber starting with Aggravaine's but not a word about the search till you finish with Aggravaine's chambers. I need Lancelot, Percy and Gwaine to head towards the Lake of Avalon. You need to find Merlin. Someone has been slowly poisoning him with verbena, and he is on his way to the lake. He left last night. You will not be able to find the lake with Merlin. It is warded to keep those without magic away and will keep turning you around."

"He will be okay." Lancelot assured as they went in opposite directions.

Arthur wanted to believe that it was true. He picked up a sword and began hacking at the dummies. He was fighting the urge to go after Merlin himself. He knew that he could not go because Mithian was arriving the next day. He had to trust his knights. He knew that Lancelot, Percy and Gwaine were the closest to Merlin. They would go to hell and back for Merlin.

He stormed back to his rooms. It felt empty. He knocked everything off his side table. Vases and pitchers shattered as they hit floor. He pounded his fists on the breakfast table. He wanted to scream. He finally sat and laid his head on the table.

An hour later, someone knocked his door. "What?" He yelled as rose.

Sir Leon and Bors de Ganis entered the room. "You were right about Aggravaine; however, it appears he was working with Weatherington. They are both on their way down to the dungeons." They bowed and left.

Arthur left his room a few minutes later. He stopped by the physician's quarters. He barged in yelling, "I need your most painful poison. I want them to suffer what Merlin is before I execute them. I want it to be slow and painful but not kill them. I want that pleasure for myself."

Gaius was slightly startled. He thought for a moment. "I think that I may something. However, I believe that there is something else going on, because I believe it has to be more than just trying to get rid of Merlin's magic. It seems to be more about torment and torture, because it has been slowly eating at him. It seems more about getting him to doubt his place. It slowly worked because even I was not listening to wait Merlin was trying to tell me; then he stopped complaining till it was too much." Gaius spoke with guilt as he searched his shelves of what he was looking for.

Arthur watched and listened to Gaius. "He would not believe that he does not belong. He knows that I need him. He knows…"

Gaius picked up a couple of vials and with sadness in his voice. "Are you sure, Arthur? Yes, Merlin accepts his role as Emrys. Yet, he has accepted who is true parents are. He is a king, prince and magic incarnate. Yet, he acts and insists on being treated as nothing more than peasant and servant. He accepts to being magic and what it entails, but to be quite honest and blunt in the scheme of things he technically ranks higher than you. So, can you honestly, say he does know and too add to the pain is your almost sudden upcoming marriage. I truly believe that he does not, and a week of pain that the verbena has to putting him through and no one noticing or say anything. It is why he left alone and when everyone was sleeping. He has not been using magic except for the enchantment for his eyes, which is not enough use for his develop and only increasing his pain to reign it in. It is the one of the few things that could cause his death and if the verbena was enchanted that too, could cause a very slow and painful death. He is going to the lake, if he makes it, to do one of two things: be healed or to die."

Arthur was stunned. Gaius placed the vials in his hands. "This will make them suffer, but think about what I said."

Arthur headed for the dungeons. He could already hear Weatherington complaining about improper treatment of a council member. Leon greeted Arthur. "I think that the knight and guards and a few words if you know what I mean."

"Nothing less than what they deserve if not more so, but we need to find out if there is more going on than an attempt to rid Merlin of magic." Arthur grumbled.

For hours, Arthur and his knights attempted to get information them. "Dammit! They will not talk. I know my sister has something to do with this." Arthur pounded his fists on the table back in his room.

"They will find him. You can be sure of that. You need to get some rest." Leon spoke.

Arthur looked doubtful. He curled up on his bed. "You said that I would always be able to feel you. Why cannot feel you or your pain? Why could you not tell me?" Arthur broke.

The next morning, he tried to put a smile on his face to greet Princess Mithian. He felt the attraction as he did before when he helped the Princess down from her horse. She informed him that she sent Sir Galahad and Pellinor with his knights to help find Merlin when she ran into them and was informed of what was happening. Arthur muttered his thanks.

Arthur walked her to the chambers that she would have. "I know about you and Merlin. He told me everything. I also know that he says it is meant to be this way. He is not angry. He says that he is happy about this and knows that our vows will be honored and true. I also know that he is heartbroken. I know that you are good man, but I have to say that Merlin is the best man I have ever known." Mithian smiled and entered her room.

Arthur and Mithian just sat down to dinner when Leon interrupted. "I hate to disturb you; however, the knights returned." Arthur could see the pain in Leon's eyes. Arthur and Mithian left to greet the knights.

They watched as the knights entered the courtyard. They saw an empty horse. Mithian gasped and instinctively grabbed Arthur's hand. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. We stumbled across Merlin's camp. His horse was still tied up. We saw two dead bodies, so it appears there was a struggle. It also seems that someone was restrained with something that has markings on the based on the indentions in the ground. We came back to return Mithian's Knights and to gather more resources. The tracks just disappeared, so we can only assume that they were teleported."


	22. Chapter 22: Merlin located

**I know that have gotten slower in updating. I truly do apologize. I have been working on this story, another fanfiction story dealing with Harry Potter that should be posted just after the beginning of September. I am still working on title for it. I am working on my novel. I hope you are enjoying and appreciate any comments or suggestions.**

Merlin's head hung low. He was tired. He tried to stay withdrawn into his mind because the pain was too much. He also felt the taint and pain when trying to touch his magic. He just wished that Morgana would just kill him. He knew it has already been a few days. He knew that they were probably already looking for him. He knew when he left that he did not have much time to survive.

He does not even remember how long he has been here. He knew by the light shining into the room that Morgana would be returning soon. He barely was able to tilt his head when he heard steps approaching. "What do you want Morgana?" He hissed lowly.

Morgana entered the cell. Her once beautiful and shiny black hair was now dull and appears all over the place like a bird's nest. Her eyes were dull and full of hate now that they almost appeared black. Her smile was pure hatred. "I want your death. You are supposed to by my doom but from what I can see; I shall be yours."

Merlin spat. "Kill me and get this over."

"I am having so much fun. I would truly like to make you suffer first and drown in pain and wishing for death." She gloated.

"The only thing you are doing is granting time for someone to come rescue me. If you keep delaying; then Arthur will find me." Merlin smiled though it pained him.

"Arthur may have his knights searching; however, he is too busy getting married to look for you. His knights will not be able to find me. It has been a week and still they have no clue. They have passed by several times and take no notice." Morgana laughed.

Before Merlin could respond, she sent several spells his way. He tried not scream but could not help it. While she did her best, he focused on the information that she had told him. He was not surprised that Arthur was getting married. He hoped that he would still go through with it while he was gone, because he no desire to watch them get married.

He allowed the tears to fall and letting Morgana think that it was due to the pain that she was causing. He knew that it was for his broken heart. He knew that this day would come since that day at the castle of the Ancient Kings. He loved them both and knew that they would be happy but his heart was still breaking.

Morgana sent whips across the open wounds of chest from the fireballs she sent at them. The stinging and pain wretched right through him. He let out an earth shattering scream before darkness consumed him again.

Knights gathered in the room of the Round the Table. Despair filled the air. "We still have no sign of Morgana. We are searching every village including what used to be Cenred's kingdom. No one has seen her, or they do not want to speak." Gwaine spoke.

"I think that I need to ride out with the next group tomorrow." Arthur looked at Mithian. "We can delay the ceremony for a day or two."

"I do not think that is a good idea. Merlin loves you both, but he does not want to witness the ceremony. He knew this was going to happen: the union between you two; however, he still was trying to reconcile it with his heart." Percy looked at the two royals. "If he is still not found a few days after the ceremony; then you ride out with us. Arthur, you must first secure the kingdom with this marriage. It is what Merlin would want." Percy looked around the table, and the knights that knew Merlin well nodded in agreement.

Arthur frowned. He knew that he was conflicted. He would always love Merlin; they would always be tied together. He remembered what Merlin said about their souls being two sides of the same coin. Arthur looked at Mithian who smiled back at him. "Fine, the ceremony will proceed tomorrow. However, I will ride out in two days' time. I will find him; if he is not back by then."

Everyone left the room. Arthur walked to the top of a tower. He looked out over Camelot and the forest just beyond. He closed his eyes. "You stated that I would always be able to locate you. You never told how it would work. I do not sense or feel you." He whispered to the air which carried his words. Arthur allowed the tears to fall. Night began to fall.

The next day everyone was busy happy and solemn. The marriage and crowning ceremony took place on schedule. Mithian was beautiful. It stopped his breath. He knew that she was his heart. The feast and everything went as planned. Everything was done according to tradition.

The next day passed quickly. Arthur went to bed early. He would be riding out tomorrow. He lay down with Mithian in his arms. He drifted off to sleep.

 _It was dark and cold. It appeared to be a series of cave tunnels. He walked through them. Unsure of where he was but something was pushing him forward. He moved down the tunnel. He soon reached a place that had ended in and provided three tunnels to choose to enter._

 _He looked at them wondering which he should take. He moved further into the chamber. He felt a tug to the right. He entered the tunnel on the right. It was dark. He moved slowly. He felt his heart speed up and knew that he was going the right way._

 _The tunnel soon open to a series of cells that were created into the tunnel walls. It was dark and could not see into them from the entrance. He heard a whimper from one of the back cells. He slowly moved towards it. His eyes were slowly beginning to adjust as he reached the last cell._

 _The stench was awful: blood, burnt flesh, human waste, decaying food, stale water. He could make out a figure chained to the back of the cell. He could not see the clearly but knew who it was. He was thankful that it was dark, because he would break down at the sight of Merlin._

 _"Merlin." Arthur spoke into the cell._

 _"Arthur, I got your message." Merlin choked on the words. His voice was very raspy._

 _"What message? I sent no message." Arthur was confused._

 _"You said that you could not sense or feel me." Merlin coughed and choked. "You are correct. The verbena still flows through. My soul is almost gone. Morgana heals me enough each night just to keep me on the brink of death." He paused again to cough and choke on more blood._

 _"Shh. I will find you and bring you home." Arthur wanted to cry._

 _"Not much time left. You are pulled back into a dreamless sleep. I need to tell you important things. First, I am happy that you followed through with the marriage. You need to go to the Forest of Assetir. You will find a sword encased in stone. You are the only one that can free it. I enchanted it to be only pulled by the true king of Albion. It is the sword bathed in dragon's breath. You cannot let anyone else wield its power. It is the only thing that will break these magical shackles." Merlin coughed more and more._

 _"I will please save your strength." Arthur pleaded._

 _"One more thing, Morgana is cocky. I know not where I am. She did say that the knights have passed by her location several times without knowing. She is…" Arthur barely heard the last words as he was being pulled from the cave and into darkness._

Arthur woke up screaming Merlin's name. Mithian tried to comfort him; however, he only got out of bed and walked to window and looked out into the night. He told her to go back to sleep and that he will be alright.

Morning came quickly. The knights found Arthur waiting for them in the courtyard. "Hurry up, we go to the Forest of Assestir." Arthur commanded flatly and offered up no explanation. The dream was still too clear in his mind. He knew that it would take three days to get to the forest and did not know where to go when he got there.

He rode in silence. He ignored the questions and looks from the knights. The dream was still too vivid in his mind and broke his heart. He could only hope that Merlin can hang on till he could find him. He left Mithian in charge. He could still hear her words. "I know I have your heart, but Merlin has your soul. I know this. I have seen it in the way Merlin can always locate you. I know you will bring my best friend home. I shall miss you."

He knew that she understood that he would be gone for a while and would only return with Merlin. He and the knights rode hard all day and night was descending. He indicated for the men to find a place to camp for the night.

The fire was going and the food was being cooked. Everyone missed Merlin's cooking but it was still edible. It was Lancelot that spoke first. "Are you going to tell us what is going on?"

Arthur closed his eyes and took several deep breathes. He told them about what Merlin told him long ago about their souls being entwined and forever connected. He told them in detail about his dream and what Merlin told him. "I know not where the caves are because I appeared in the middle of them. I do know that you all have passed them a few times. I have to get this sword first."

"Do you know where it is in the forest?" Percy asked.

"I do not. I am trusting Merlin on this. I know that I was pulled in a specific direction in the caves. I can only hope that the same will happen once we reach the forest. I do know that time is of the essence. Morgana is keeping him on the brink of death." Arthur grumbled.

The knights agreed that they will find him; then everyone went off to their bedrolls. It was a very sad night. The knights were upset about being told that they have passed by Merlin's location without evening knowing it. Everyone went to sleep wondering how they were going to find the location if they passed it several times already.

The next two days passed quickly as they entered the Forest of Assestir. Arthur closed his eyes. _Okay Merlin, I am here in the forest. Where do I need to go from here?_ He said in his mind as he rode further into the forest.

For the moment, they could only go straight. It was just after midday as they reached a fork in the path. Arthur looked about both of them: one was wide and well used, the other narrow and hardly used. Arthur felt a familiar tug. He allowed it to guide him down the narrow path. The knights could only go down it in a single file which made everyone uneasy.

They questioned Arthur if they were going the right way. They traveled the path as night was fast approaching. Arthur indicating to keep going. He knew that they were getting closer. The pulling force was getting stronger and stronger. They moved slower in the dark.

It soon open to a small field hidden among the trees and in the center was a large stone. Everyone looked at the stone because sticking out of the center was a sword. It glistened in the half moonlight. "Merlin has used that sword. He used it against the immortal army." Lancelot could still see it in Merlin's hand as it sliced through the arm. "I watched it slice through the immortal men causing them disappear."

Arthur walked up to it. He could feel it pulling at him. He could feel Merlin's magic in it and something else. It was solid stone. Arthur was not sure how Merlin expected him to pull it out of this rock. _You must believe. You are the one true king and nothing not even this stone will interfere._ Arthur placed his sword hand on the hilt as he heard Merlin's words in his head.

As he grabbed the hilt, a humming began. A light shown down upon the rock. The knights could only watch in amazement. Arthur began to pull it upwards. It slid out effortlessly. He raised it in front of him. The weight and everything was perfect. It was like it was made just for him. He smiled because it was.

He told the men to make camp. He never let the sword out of his hand. It was his only connection to Merlin. He told the men that tomorrow they will begin the search for Merlin. He could only hope that the sword could guide them to Merlin.

Morgana was too confident, but Merlin could tell that she was also starting to get bored. He knew that it meant his time was coming closer to the end. He tried to reach for magic. It was so weak and tainted. His soul was just a flickering candle flame.

He tried to focus on that as Morgana continued her nightly ritual before leaving. His soul is connected to his magic and Arthur. He felt the rush briefly. He knew that Arthur has pulled the sword. He wanted to smile but Morgana was still present. He groaned as she laughed down the tunnel.

He tried to focus again. His magic is useless. He knew that if Arthur was to find him that they would not be able to reach the Lake of Avalon quick enough. He knew that he would only have a half day once freed before he would die from the verbena and the blood poison that is running through his veins. He remembered.

He focused on his blood. He only had once chance to reach out to Kilgharrah if he had enough strength to reach that far. "Ég er veikur. Morgana hefur mér á stað sem er falin. Ég mun aðeins hafa sex klukkustundir til að ná vatninu af Avalon, en Arthur þarf að nota sverð til að losa mig. Hjálp! Aðeins hafa tvo daga, ef það. Morgana er tilbúinn til að ljúka þessu pyndingar. Finndu Arthur og koma fljótt. " He could barely speak above a whisper. He hoped that it was enough.

On the Isle of Man, The Great Dragon roared into the night. It caused the ground to shake. He looked at a Athusia and relayed the message, so that King Balinor could be told. Athusia at the moment was so young could only relay through the mind. _"I am weak. Morgana has me in place that is hidden. I will only have six hours to reach the Lake of Avalon, but Arthur needs to use the sword to free me. Help! Only have two days, if that. Morgana is ready to end this torture. Find Arthur and come quickly."_

Athusia bowed her head. Kilgharrah took off into the night before anyone could join them. He quickly sensed where Arthur was because he could sense the power of the sword. It was bathed in his breathe. He took off towards the Forest of Assestir.

He landed in the field causing the knights to jump from their bedrolls. He bowed towards the king. "Morgana has grown bored. We must hurry. Merlin will not last another day." He allowed Arthur to climb on him. He told the knights where to meet them because they will not be able to go to Lake. He took off back into the knight.


	23. Chapter 23: Merlin rescue

**This is a short chapter, but hope you enjoy. I want to apologize for being slow to update. I have just started a new job. I have a schedule plan for my writing. I am writing this story, plus two fanfiction stories in regards to Harry Potter and working on two actual novels. I am trying to stay at least one to two chapters ahead of what I post.  
**

So, many questions that Arthur wanted to ask. The Great Dragon took off to the Southwest. Arthur knew that he would have trust the dragon to know where to locate the dragonlord. He watched as they traveled league after league. Kilgharrah began to circle around a set of caves. He breathed fire and Arthur watched the wards crackle and break. Once they were broken, he felt the faint pull of Merlin's soul.

Kilgharrah got him close to the entrance as possible. "You must be quick, young king. Daylight is almost upon us and Morgana will be returning. I sense no guards." Arthur nodded as he raced into the caves. He ran through the cave and down tunnels. It seemed like he was running through the tunnels for hours but was only ten minutes when he came to the row of cells. He already knew which one held Merlin.

Unlike the dream, he could feel the magic around the cell. It was not allowing him to get close. "Merlin, what do I do? I cannot not get close."

"The sword has been bathed in the ancient magic of dragons. You have to use it. It will work only if you believe and allow it to mix with you."

Arthur had been feeling the tug and vibrations from the sword. As he pulled it, he could hear it sing in his hands. He raised it and slashed through the air. A loud crash shook the cave; the cell door flew open. Arthur rushed into the cell. "You have to trust me." Arthur aimed for the manacles and not the chains on the wrists. Merlin collapsed to the ground.

"You need to break the one around my neck." Merlin barely whispered. It would mean laying open wounds on dirt because he would need to lay on his stomach. "It will be okay. I trust you with my life."

Merlin barely was able to turn on his stomach. Arthur only briefly hesitated. He raised the sword and allowed the sword to guide his arms. Sparks flew everywhere. A sudden rush of power knocked Arthur backwards. Arthur understood when he was able to immediately stand up and shake it off that Merlin's power and life was almost gone.

Arthur rushed and picked up Merlin. He tried to be careful, but he knew that his friend was in severe pain and nothing he could do at the moment. He raced through the tunnels again. He could hear the roar of the dragon. Morgana had arrived. He moved quickly. Kilgharrah knelt to allow them to get on his back. They were still protected by a ring of fire. Kilgharrah quickly took to the air.

Arthur could barely feel Merlin's pulse. He looked down and was finally able to see Merlin clearly in the rising sun. Arthur could not stop the tears if he wanted. He was paler than when the dorocha hit him. He felt the heat from the high fever from infection and poison. He had cuts and burns and whipping marks all over him. He knew that it was not the worst. He knew that with magic pain can be made worse than just the physical pain.

"Hang on my young dragonlord." Kilgharrah shouted into the air. Arthur watched as Merlin's breaths seem to almost virtually stop and he knew that Merlin overestimated the amount of time he had left. It had been two minutes since Arthur saw Merlin's chest rise. He was beginning to feel that it was too late. The dragon was landing when he barely saw a tiny ragged breath leave Merlin's body.

"You must young king place him in the water and guide him towards the center. I will call the Lady of the Lake."

Arthur carried Merlin into the water. He laid him on top of the water. Kilgharrah did not even have a chance to call, nor Arthur to move towards the center, when the water began to bubble and rise.

A beautiful lady in purple rose from the water. She had black shiny hair. Eyes of brown that sparkled with love. "Oh Merlin, what has the witch done to you." She walked over and placed a gently hand on Merlin's forehead. She completely ignored Arthur and the dragon. "You must hang on, my love and friend. You are safe now. I need you to relax and let go because there is still so much left for you to accomplish." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

Freya, Lady of the Lake, looked into Arthur's eyes. "You must step back. He will come back to you. It is not his time." She gently began guiding Merlin to the center of the lake. She did not even spare a glance to see if Arthur obeyed. She only had eyes on Merlin.

Arthur obeyed the lady and moved onto the shoreline out of the water. He watched as Freya guided Merlin. Then he shouted and began to move towards the water as he watched both Freya and Merlin disappear into the water. The dragon spoke to stop him as the two were submerged into the water.

Arthur sat for a while. He paced the shoreline for a while. He screamed. He cried. He kicked rocks and twigs. He punched trees. He dozed for an hour. He paced some more. After five hours, Arthur was beginning to fear that Merlin would not come back. "If the Lady of the Lake said he would return; then he will. You must have patience." The dragon spoke.

Two hours later, a bright blinding light shot forth from the lake. Arthur could only vaguely make out a shadow in human form. A voice roared. It was familiar but not. "Tá mé Uisce! Tá mé Domhan! Tá mé Dóiteáin! Tá mé Air! Tá mé Magic! Tá mé Saol! Tá mé Bás! Member liom anois. A chara agus máistir caillte fada freagra agus teacht chugam. Tá mé tú, agus tá tú dom! Níl aon duine do mháistir ach mé. Tá mé an t-iarmhéid an ghrá agus gráin! Tá mé an t-iarmhéid an tsolais agus dorcha! Tá mé an t-iarmhéid na beatha agus báis! "

Kilgharrah and Arthur watched as streams of green, yellow, blue, red, pink, black and brown twisted around the figure. The colors absorbed into him. It was beautiful. It was almost frightening. Arthur looked to Kilgharrah, who looked on in wonder. "What did he say?"

Kilgharrah looked to Arthur and grinned. "I am Water! I am Earth! I am Fire! I am Air! I am Magic! I am Life! I am Death! Join with me now. A long lost friend and master answer and come to me. I am You, and You are me! No one is your master but me. I am the balance of love and hate! I am the balance of light and dark! I am the balance of life and death!"

Arthur turned his eyes to the lake. He gulped. He watched as the figured moved towards him. Arthur felt the brightness within him. He had to slightly harden himself not to step back. The light began to fade. He saw the sparkling blue eyes and black hair that was not controllable. His felt his soul respond. He felt whole.

"Arthur, you did it." Merlin smiled and hugged him. Merlin turned to Kilgharrah and bowed. Kilgharrah returned the bow. "You received my message. I was not sure if I was strong enough to send it."

"As long as there is blood flowing through you; then I would be able to receive any message."

Merlin pressed himself against the dragon. It was the closest that he could do to giving the dragon a hug. "Thank you, my friend. Please give Athisua my love."

Merlin looked to Arthur. "We should get going." He held out his hand to Arthur. Arthur looked at him. "You are going to need to hold to get past the wards. No one without active magic should be hear. You will get a sense of disorientation and begin to ward and get stuck in the fog."

Arthur took Merlin's hand. They began to walk away from the lake. Arthur could feel a slight fog trying to disorient him. He understood what Merlin was talking about not making it through. He was glad a few minutes later as they appeared near a road in the forest. "Where are they others?" Merlin released his hand. He felt the ache of it missing in his.

"They should be at a camp just off the road to your left on the other side of the road." Arthur pointed in the general direction.

They could hear the voices of Arthur's knights. Merlin turned towards Arthur. "Time for a little fun." Merlin smiled. Arthur could not help but smile in return.

Arthur moved so he could see the knights. He was not sure what Merlin was going to do, but he assumed it would huge.

The fire in the center of the camp suddenly flared. An image of Morgana laughing. The laugh appeared all around them carried on a breeze that suddenly appeared. Their bedrolls began to float through the air. The knights rose with concern and fear on their faces as they began to look around. The fire reached out like it was going to hit them. It suddenly rose and became a dragon. Their bedrolls were turned into flowers. The ground began slightly shake.

Merlin could not contain it. He walked into the camp laughing. "Oh, you should have seen your faces. Too much." Soon, Merlin was engulfed in hugs and being lightly punched for his stunt. Arthur could not help but smile and laugh. He was whole and Merlin was back home.


	24. Chapter 24: feelings to be faced

**I am sorry that I am late in posting. I have been dealing with a severe a migraine that has kept me from computer. Here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy.**

 *******here you go******

It seemed that everything seemed to settle down. Merlin was splitting his time between his duties as manservant, speaking with druids, working on repealing the laws against magic, and time on the Isle of Man. In the back of his mind, he was always keeping an ear out for any news of Mordred. By keeping busy, he did not have to time think about what he used to have with Arthur until it was time to dress and undress the king. It was only during these times when it was the most difficult. However, Mithian tries to aid in that area as much as possible.

He attended meetings of the Round Table. He accompanied the king on patrol, as well as with just the knights especially when it believes magic is involved. He was growing accustomed to his new life and role. He looked for ways to bring Morgana to their side, because he truly did not want to kill her.

Months turned into years with no word of Morgana or Mordred. It was beginning to stretch Merlin very thin not magically but mentally and emotionally. He was spending more time away from Camelot Castle. He spent it on the Isle of Man or the many little villages. He knew that Morgana had to make move soon. It had been almost two years without an activity.

One afternoon, Lance was able to corner Merlin in his room. "What is going on, Merlin? You have not been yourself lately. You are traveling more and more. Everyone is enjoying the peace. Why can't you?"

"I need to be prepared. Something is bound to happen soon. I can sense it. I need to figure out what it is, so I can be prepared. "

"How do you know this? The knights are more than willing to help." Lance leaned against the closed the door.

"It is just a feeling I have. You know how Arthur and the knights joke and make fun when I say 'It is just a feeling.' I will not be caught unaware again." Merlin threw his pack on the bed as he began to prepare to leave again.

"Everyone is beginning to worry about you. George has all but taken up the duties of being Arthur's manservant much to Arthur's dislike."

"That is his problem not mine. I am only human. I am restless, lonely, angry and sad. I just have to focus on what is coming." Merlin plopped down on the bed. "I just can't do it at the moment. I know it has been two years and should be over it by now. I am not! I need to be away from him. I will be leaving in the morning. I will be gone for some time. I will be traveling further north past Camelot. There are rumors of people going missing. They are getting closer to Camelot's borders. I am hoping to be okay when I return." Merlin spoke through silent tears.

Lance left Merlin to finish his packing. The patrol should be back soon, and then there is an evening meeting of the Round Table. Lance knew that he needed to work out a plan. He was not going to watch Merlin leave on his own for a long length of time. He failed his friend once, and he was not going to do it again.

Lance was walking the courtyard when Arthur started walking side by side with him. "I take it you have spoken with Merlin."

Lance tried to smile but could not. "How did you guess?"

Arthur smiled. "Only, Merlin has the ability to cause you to frown and look worried like that."

"Aye, I was able to speak to with him. You are also right again it caused me a lot of worry. I think we all expected too much him when he returned." Lance continued walking towards the Lower town.

"How so?"

"It is clear that Merlin feels the weight of being the only one to counter Morgana. He is also feeling like a failure in regards to Mordred. He is beating himself up for letting you down though he will not admit. He is still having hard time being near you, so he is spending so much time away." Lance glanced around.

"There is more there."

"Yes, he is playing on leaving morrow morning to head far north past Camelot borders. He says that he is having one of his feelings that Morgana is about to make a move. He has worked himself up over it. He says that there have been rumors coming in to the smaller villages about people disappearing outside Camelot's northern border and getting close to Camelot. He is planning on being gone for quite some time and plans on leaving by himself."

Arthur stopped. "To hell he is! I damn near lost him once. I will not take a chance on losing him again!" Arthur began to rage.

They reached guard post. They were informed that there have been no signs of the patrol returning. They were due back an hour ago. This only served to make Arthur angrier because some of his best knights were in that patrol to the north: Leon, Gawain, Percival and Leon.

They quickly made their way back to the castle. Arthur found Sir Gareth and had him leave to gather everyone for a meeting of the Round Table, now. Arthur made his way to his quarters and informed Mithian of everything that he had been told. They left to go to the chamber and wait for everyone to show.

Everyone was already seated. The only person that was missing was Merlin. Everyone could feel the tension in the room. Arthur began to explain about the missing patrol. Some knights thought that they should give another day or two thinking that the patrol might have been delayed. "No, we will not wait. Merlin feels that Morgana is making a move soon. He feels that people disappearing may be linked."

"How does Merlin know this?"

"He claims that it is a feeling that he has. I know from past experience; every time he has a feeling something is going to happen; then something does. I am taking him at his word. I will not leave some of my best knights out there missing." Arthur inisisted.

"Where is Merlin, now?" Sir Galahad asked.

"I told him that there a meeting is being summoned and his presence was required." Sir Gareth responded.

"The point, gentlemen, is this: a patrol is missing and Merlin thinks people disappearing could be linked to Morgana. No of us have magic. Merlin is the most powerful warlock on Earth. We should not be questioning him." Queen Mithian spoke forcefully.

"Thank you, my queen." Merlin stormed into the chamber.

"What took so long?" Arthur smiled.

"I was activating tracking spells on both Gawain and Percy. I was already leaving in the morning, so I will adjust my path to match theirs."

"You will not be leaving by yourself." The queen spoke.

"With all due respect, your majesty, I believe it would be for the best. I can move faster alone and use teleportation if necessary." Merlin spoke flatly.

"I understand what you are saying, Merlin. However, as a dear friend and your queen, I will not allow you to leave by yourself. I have almost lost you too many times. I will not take a chance this time around." Mithian walked up to him and looked him right in the eyes.

Merlin sighed. He knew that there was not arguing with her. "Keep it small. No more than three people. They will need to be fit, because we will have to walk. I will not teleport animals. It will drain me too much. They must be able to carry light only the needs for warmth a couple of changes of clothes and items for camping out in the forest."

Arthur smiled. "Excellent! Lancelot, Galahad and myself shall be ready in the morning."

"I think someone other than the king should go. If something happens; you cannot risk the crown. You have no heir, yet. It is more important that you remain in Camelot where your people looked to you. You still have to work on repealing the laws on magic." Merlin sent a pleading look to Lancelot and Mithian.

"Camelot will be fine. Arthur would be useless in Camelot if he remained. He would be too worried about you and his knights. I am more than capable of working on the laws concerning magic. Arthur will go." Mithian spoke forcefully.

"Fine! I am leaving at dawn with or without anyone!" Merlin started to storm out of the chamber.

"You will remain, Merlin. I would like a word in private with you." Mithian demanded. Mithian turned and looked at everyone else. "Everyone else is dismissed."

Mithian waited till the room was empty, and the doors were closed. "I know things have been hard for you. I understand what you feel for Arthur. I know the type of relationship you two had, remember. You two need to work this. You cannot keep staying away from him. You may be back, but he misses you terribly."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You are stronger than you think. He misses your banter. He misses having the closeness of a brother. He needs his brother back. This time away together with the others will allow you two to find your way back to being brothers. I know it will not be easy; however, for the sake of Albion you need to find the means."

"I will try. I will not make any promises." Merlin grumbled while he tried to fight the tears that wanted to fall.

Mithian pulled him into her arms. He lost the battle. "I am so sorry. I know what I told you. I still love him so much. When I am near him, I think and want how it was. It is just so hard."

"I know, my friend. I trust you. I always have. I know that you can find your way to seeing him as brother. It is a matter of only viewing him like Percy and treating him the same as Percy. I want you to know that you can always talk to me. Even if it is about your past feelings for Arthur; remember, you used to write me about your relationship with him. So, there is not much that I do not know."

Merlin watched as his friend and queen left the room. He knew that he would have to do serious preparations if he is going to be spending the next several weeks with Arthur in close proximity. He was certainly going to dread it. He wondered if it would have been easier if he had found some to take Arthur's place in his heart; yet, he knew that it would be very hard to replace Arthur. It would take a very special person.

He slumped down on his bed. He needed to get away from them all. He that they meant well. He has to learn to deal with this all on his own. He knew that one day he was going to watch them all die and still live. He just wished that they understood. He knew that no one could fully understand. He knew of some that would understand.

He started to double check his pack making sure that it was light but equals several packs. He heard a knock on his door. It was Gaius telling him that George was here to request his presence with Arthur in his chamber. He growled forcefully. "Tell him that I will see him in the morning and no sooner. I bid him good night."

He made his pack smaller to be able to fit in his pocket for now. He did not want anyone to think that he was leaving to raise the alarm. He knew that someone would say something. He told Gaius that he was going to his usual meeting place to speak with Kilgharah. He made sure that Gaius saw no pack just his cloak.

However, Merlin did not wait to call Kilgharah. The moment he left the castle he was growling loudly which shook the castle. "Ole vinur minn, ég þarf leiðsögn og ráðgjöf. Enginn skilur. Vinsamlegast koma og koma mér frið, ef mögulegt er."

Merlin was lost in his own thoughts and need to escape. He knew that in the back of his mind that the others would have heard or felt but did not care because the Great Dragon would reach him before they could. Arthur had watched Merlin race through the courtyard and lower town and yelling in the language of dragons. He felt himself get a little excited but was overshadowed by the deep sadness.

Arthur watched as Merlin disappeared from his sight. He heard knocking on his door. He knew who was knocking this time of knight. "Enter."

Lancelot was the first to notice the sadness on Arthur face before it was completely covered. "We have horses being prepared. Sir Gareth and Sir Gaheris will come to return the horses once we catch up with Merlin."

"You know that we will not catch up with a dragon. He could travel leagues in a single night that would take use three days to travel. He is desperate to keep his distance." Arthur could only shake his head. "I just wish I knew how to use our connection. I will let it guide me." He grabbed his items and took after the knights.

Merlin heard the wings of the dragon. He knew that Kilgharah was landing in the field. "What has caused such despair, Emrys?"

Merlin could barely keep still. "I need to get away and put much distance in a short time. I need to track Precy and Gawain."

"I understand that may be so; however, it is not that which makes you desperate this night. You may be magic, but we are blood kin. You cannot hide anything from me."

"Fine. We can talk while we get out of here." Merlin was pacing back and forth. He kept looking towards the castle. He knew that the knights would be following after him shortly.

"Your time of running is coming to an end. Morgana is going to make a move and Arthur's destruction shall return, soon. You must reconcile your heart and emotions before you face them. You need to restore balance to your soul."

Merlin kept clenching his fists. "You think that I have not been trying to do that. No one can seem to understand that it is not that easy. When I am near him the past overwhelms me. I would love to go back to the way were before we got involved, but it only lasts for brief moments before I am overwhelmed with memories of our time together. It is like being ripped apart. So say I should find someone to replace him. Yet, they do not understand. I have to master this in my own way. I feel the magic that binds our souls. I am immortal. I know that I will watch them all die. I will have to go through this again. I need to be able to keep my heart separate. I have yet to be able to do that."

"My, young warlock, you have it backwards. It is your ability to love that gives all this power. The heart is greatest the power to wield. You led him to his mate. You brought them together. In doing so, you have laid the work for Albion."

Merlin was lost in thought and did not realize that they had company watching him. "How can I concentrate when I can only see our past? How can I honor both him and my heart and do what needs to be done?"

Arthur stepped from the edge of the forest. "You once stated that we destined to be with different, and said: 'You will always be my brother of my heart and the other half of my soul. We are two sides of the same coin.' I need my brother. I know that you are back; however, I have not felt whole since the moment we returned to Camelot. It causes me great pain and sadness."

Arthur stepped closer to Merlin who backed up closer to Kilgharah. "I know that it cannot be easy for you. However, to ignore and avoid me will not solve the problem. It can only be resolved to find our balance as brothers by being near each other. I will have to admit that it is not easy for me as well."

"My kin, your king is correct. You, two, must make this journey together or balance to your soul will not be reached." Kilgharah left the two staring at each other.


	25. Chapter 25: healing and protection

**I hope you are enjoying the story. I am looking for ways not to have kill Morgana. I appreciate any comments or suggestions. I think that there will be at least four or five more chapters.**

 ******healing begins*****

Arthur did not move closer to Merlin. He would not look away. "You promised that you would always be my brother. You promised that it would never change when either one of us found our mate. Yet, I still feel something missing. The things I am missing is you. No one understands me better than you. Mithian is getting better at reading me, but it is not the same. You never failed to push when I needed it. You never failed to guide me when I needed it or not. I am not saying that this is going to be easy. It is something we failed to address on your return. I need you, and you need me."

Merlin struggled with his emotions. He could see the tears fall down Arthur's cheeks. Without thought, he moved forward and pulled Arthur into his arms. He just held him. He allowed his own tears to fall silently.

Lancelot watched for several moments before he indicated to for the others to make their presence known. "What are we going to do now?"

Merlin looked up at Lance. "We should travel as much as we can. It will be a long journey. It would not be too difficult to travel a couple of days on horses to cover much of the distance then we can set out on foot. We can ride for a few hours and then make camp."

Arthur nodded his agreement. The men set down the path on their horses. They all rode in silence. It was just past midnight when they found a place to make camp. "You left without your pack." Sir Galahad spoke to Merlin.

Merlin smiled and shook his head. He reached into his pocket and took out a small pouch and placed it on the ground. He placed his hand over it and spoke, _mhéadú_. The bag was enlarged. Everyone watched. They smiled with sadness in their eyes knowing that Merlin had intended to leave without them.

Everyone began to layout their bedrolls. Merlin set about to make a fire and ward their camp, so that they would alerted if anyone approached. Soon, they were all laying on the ground. Most fell asleep instantly. However, Arthur and Merlin were not quick to go to sleep. Merlin lay on his back looking up at the night sky. He was near Arthur in case he needed protection. "I do not know how to be near you without wanting you. I wish I could just turn it off, but I cannot seem to do that. It was just better for me to stay away. I am thinking that it was not wise, because it only made the feelings worse when I am near you." Merlin spoke without looking at Arthur.

"I know what you mean. I still feel the urge to touch and reach for you. I feel the excitement especially when you speak in the language of the dragon. It is something that we have to resolve together and not separate." Arthur responded.

Arthur rolled on to his side. He looked at Merlin. "Have you had any word of Mordred? I know that you have never stopped to looking for him these past four years."

Merlin rolled and faced Arthur. "No, I have not had any word about Mordred. Yes, I still look for him. I do have hope that I will find him soon, though I am not sure if it will be a thing. I know even the druids feel that I should have stopped. Things are very mixed where Mordred is concerned."

"Why is that, if you can tell me?" Arthur just enjoyed speaking with Merlin. It was something that they have not done for quite a while.

"I am not sure if I should say. It is not something that could easily be explained. I do not want to affect the future. I have seen what could happen when someone tries to interfere with what the future is supposed to bring, because they usually cause it to happen. I am not sure if I explain everything if it will affect him, you and me or others. I hate always knowing. It is a weight that I never wanted. I have heard it from more than one source."

"Sometimes, it is better to share the weight. I know that there are somethings that you will have to carry on your own. However, sometimes it is good to just have an outlet for your emotions."

Merlin felt the silent tears again. "I feel like I have failed him, you and myself. I feel like not being able to reach him in time or finding him that I have allowed prophecy to be fulfilled. It is spoke that he will be your death. I know that it was a possibility when I returned him to the druid camp instead of killing like Kilgharah wanted me to do. However, I just could not help but feel that if I could befriend him that I could avoid the prophecy. Iseldir even once said: 'You will see him again. His part in your destiny is not set in stone, and always remember there is no greater power or magic than love.' I have held on to that hope."

Merlin paused to wipe the tears away that would not stop falling. "When he was captured by Sarum, Sarum used a creature to suck out the boy's magic; then sold him to slave traders. The loss of one's magic would be enough to feel one with hate. Even if it is gone, there is a constant void that cannot be filled. They caution me that it would be best to leave him missing. However, I feel deep down that I may not be able to trust him, but I also must find him. It is not just a matter of honor, but a driving force."

Arthur reached for Merlin's hand and squeezed it. "It is a lot. I am not sure what to say to all that. I am not sure if I should say anything at all. I will not say that the druids are right in this case; however, I do know what it has done to you. I know that you need closure where Mordred is concerned. I will help you keep searching for him. I cannot promise more than that."

Arthur was about to release Merlin's hand when Merlin tightened his hold. "Please, do not let go just yet. I fear sleep still. I still see being tortured in my sleep."

Arthur squeezed his hand again. "Go to sleep. I promise not to let go." Arthur lay there watching Merlin drifting off to sleep. He slowly fell asleep himself feeling whole again.

It had been two weeks since they sent the horses back to Camelot. They were past the Forest Esstir. They were now far north. The villages were speaking more and more about men suddenly going missing. They kept following the trail. Merlin urged them to stop and make camp. It was still early in the evening.

While Merlin was setting up camp, he informed them that the path has split. Percy and Gawain going in separate directions. It was not something that they were looking forward to having decide. However, Merlin took it out their hands.

He had just finished making their dinner. "Arthur and I will follow the path that Percy took. Lance and Galahad will follow the path Gawain took. I have a feeling that they will end in the same place. However, we cannot take that chance."

Arthur and Lancelot looked at Merlin. "Are you sure?" They spoke at the same time.

"Yes, it is the way it must be. I do not like separating. You will have to extremely vigilant. Morgana is not using magic to capture these people. I believe it is Saxons and slave traders. I am sure that she is using magic to keep anyone from escaping the location for whatever reason."

Everyone ate in silence. Soon, everyone but Merlin was going to their bedrolls. Merlin rose and grabbed his bag. He sat back down by the fire. He started pulling items from his bag. "How much can that little bag hold?" Arthur came and sat next to him.

"It is spelled to be endless and to weigh as light as a feather. I could put your whole library in here plus Gaius' complete lab, books and potions and more." Merlin kept digging in his bag.

"What are you looking for? Maybe, I could help." Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at him. He wanted to see if he was serious. He seldom did magic around Arthur without Arthur asking. He never seemed to learn more about it. "I am looking for blue and yellow gemstones. I am sure that I packed them. I will also need two regular stones and two leaves. If you want to gather them. The leaves cannot be brittle, so they will be hard to find that winter is settling into the area."

"I can go look for them. What are they for?"

Merlin could see the genuine curiosity in Arthur's face. "It is so that when we separate Lance and Galahad can have protection around their camp from invaders. It will enable them to sleep without keeping watch. They are not needed at the moment, because I cast the protection. I am one with the elements; however, they are not. I need to infuse my magic with the items. They will then only need to lay them and ask for the protection. The elements will sense my magic and respond accordingly."

Arthur looked shocked and amazed. "Finally!" Arthur grinned at the smile on Merlin's face. He looked at the six gemstones in Merlin's hands. "Actually, find three stones and three leaves. I am going to make a set for you as well. Once they are spelled. They will be able to be used repeatedly. I think once I get back, I will make a set for everyone at the Round Table. It will also make it easier to track them through the elements. Do you think they will accept them?"

"I am sure they will most grateful. I know I and the queen would be." Arthur grinned. Arthur watched as the others items moved back into the bag of their own accord. He just shook his head. "I am going to find those items." Arthur rose.

"Take Excalibur. You will have to leave the protection of the circle." Arthur nodded. He rose and placed the sword around his waist. He watched Merlin reach into the fire and speak, "Eilimint de Dóiteáin. I meas agus a lorg leis an Djinn, rialóir na tine. Iarraim go bhfuil tú freagra a thabhairt agus a chosaint, agus an méid seo a leanas na daoine, mo chairde: Sir Leon, Sir Mordred, Sir Lancelot, Sir Eylan, Sir Percivale, Sir Tristan, Sir Lamorak, Sir Kay, Sir Galahad, Sir Bors de Ganis, Sir Bedivere, Sir Gaheris, Sir Gareth, Sir Geraint, Sir Gwaine, Arthur, Merlin, Mithian, Gaius, amhail is dá mba siad dom."

Merlin turned and handed him a torch from the fire. "It will provide light and protection outside of the circle." Arthur smiled and took the torch. He went in search of the items.

While Arthur was gone, Merlin set to work. He repeated the same words except changing the name of the element and ruler but only used the names of Arthur, Lancelot and Galahad. He rose and walked over to the two knights. He was grateful that they were not too far apart. It seemed to be a silent agreement that they would all remain close together.

Merlin placed a hand over each knight's chest. As he spoke, he had a few drops of his blood fall on each of them men. "Iarraim chun Caomhnóirí na gnéithe uile, agus an Mháthair fad chun féachaint ar agus an dá i n-chuardach a chosaint. Iarraim go bhfuil aon draíocht a úsáidtear orthu a léiriú agus a sheoladh ar ais chuig an seoltóir le grá agus cineáltas. Iarraim go bhfuil aon poisons éifeachtaí a laghdú. Iarraim go mbeidh mé in ann a rianú dóibh tríd an sciath. Iarraim go ach mé in ann seo a bhaint sciath agus cosaint. séala mé iarratas seo le mo thoil, hintinn agus fola." He watched as shield seemed to form around the two men.

He knew that when Arthur returned he would ask to perform the same on him. He became slightly angry with himself for not doing this before. He knew that Arthur needed all the protection that he could get. He knew that Excalibur was not enough. He felt the tears slide down his face. He knew what he needed to do to restore the balance within himself.

Merlin knew that it was just over an hour, since Arthur left. He was beginning to get worried. He was about to call upon the ruler of fire to locate him, when he felt Arthur approach the protection wards. Arthur smiled at him as he handed over the six items. Merlin took them. He careful wrapped the leaves around each stone. He waved his hand over them. Arthur watched the gold light fill the night and noticed that each leaf blended into the stones. He watched as Merlin spoke similar words.

Merlin looked in Arthur's eyes. "There is something that I would like to do. I cannot be with you always. I would like to put a shield around you. It will not protect swords and such, but would reduce the effects of magic and poisons. Some magic would be able to repealed. It will also eliminate the physical attraction and leave the feelings and love of being soul brothers. It would also enhance your ability to communicate and locate me more easily and with less concentration even if I am near death like before it would not take a desperate plea to reach out to me."

Arthur did not even have to think. He remembered how it felt to communicate with him like the druids. He liked to be able to feel out and know that he is still alive without have to think clearly. "Yes, I am okay with it. What do we need to do?"

Merlin indicated for Arthur to stand on one side of the fire. Merlin stood on the other side of the fire. "Fire is not just for protection or to strengthen passion but is also used to purify. You will feel a slight cut form on your hands. We will drop several drops of blood into the fire, when it sparks we will grasp each other hands over the fire and our blood will mingle blend into each other. We must maintain eye contact. Do you understand, and are you okay with it?"

Arthur reached his hands over the fire. "Yes, I understand and agree." Arthur felt the warmth of the fire. He looked into Merlin's eyes as they became a bright gold.

Merlin placed his hands on either side of Arthur's. Neither flinched as cuts dripped blood over the fire, and it began to rise. Arthur became lost in the feelings surrounding not paying attention the words that Merlin spoke. "Fuil a fola! Soul a anam! Iarraim Djinn rialóir na tine a purify an banna agus saoire mothúcháin ach ar cheart go deartháireacha de anam agus fola fós! Iarr mé chun cumarsáid níos éasca agus rianú ó mo dheartháir dom agus vice versa! Iarraim air cabhrú liom Caomhnóirí na gnéithe uile, agus an Mháthair fad chun féachaint ar agus mo dheartháir a chosaint. Iarraim go bhfuil aon draíocht a úsáidtear orthu a léiriú agus a sheoladh ar ais chuig an seoltóir le grá agus cineáltas. Iarraim go bhfuil aon poisons éifeachtaí a laghdú. Iarraim go ach mé in ann seo a bhaint sciath agus cosaint. Táimid séala iarratas seo lenár toil, intinn agus fola."

Fire rose and wrapped around the joined hands. Both feeling the heat move through their bodies. Lights of red, blue, yellow and green wrapped around the hands and spiraled up the arms and then around each of their bodies. Soon, it was followed by a bright a light that faded around Arthur. The fire died down to its original form. Merlin released Arthur's hand and swayed for a moment.

Arthur looked at his hands. There were no scars. It was like it never happened. _It felt weird and amazing at the same time. I sense your closeness. What did you say?_

Merlin laughed. "Communicating is much easier too. For a while you may have to remember to speak aloud till you are used it. As to what I said, is simple: Blood to blood! Soul to soul! I ask Djinn ruler of fire to purify the bond and leave only feelings which that of brothers of soul and blood should remain! I ask for easier communication and tracking from my brother to me and vice versa! I ask for the Guardians of all the elements, and the Mother of all to watch and protect my brother. I ask that any magic used on them be reflected and sent back to the sender with love and kindness. I ask that any poisons effects be reduced. I ask that only I be able to remove this shield and protection. We seal this request with our will, intent and blood."

Arthur just smiled. "It think we ought to get some sleep more will soon be upon us." Merlin nodded and both of them went to lay down. They were both a sleep instantly.

Morning came quickly. They quickly ate breakfast and set about breaking down the camp. Merlin called the three men over to him. In each of their hands, he placed the items he spelled. "These are to be place at the edge of your camp: blue stone to the west, yellow to the east, the regular stone to the north and you build your fire to the south not in the center. As you lay each item down you must say the following: I ask the Guardians of water (for blue), air (for yellow), earth (for the stone) to protect this camp from foes and any magic or person intent on harm as friends of Emrys. You will say the same while building the fire. Do you understand?" They all nodded their agreement. They each started down the separate paths.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it took so long to post.**

It was very cold and he was freezing. He decided that he no longer liked the snow. He wished that Arthur would just shut up. It was like somethings had never changed. He was tired of eating plants. "If you say one more word about my incompetence; then I am going to turn you into a rabbit. Then I am going to kill you and put you in a stew and eat you." Merlin grumbled.

"Well, if you would just conjure us up some decent food; then I would not have to complain." Arthur huffed.

"It was your and your wife's stupid idea that I needed company. I was actually more than willing to make this journey on my own. But no! I was not given the option. Shut up and stop complaining!" Merlin kicked snow into the air.

"If you were all powerful; then we would not be freezing and hungry." Arthur grumbled.

"That's it I have had enough!" Merlin turned around. He waved his hand over Arthur's face and his eyes flashed gold.

Arthur tried to talk but found that he could not. He could not feel his lips or move them. He could not open his mouth at all. He moved his hands to face. He could still feel his lips for which he was thankful. He began muttering under his breath.

Neither of them were paying attention to where they were walking till it was too, late. They were quickly flung into the air. They were now pressed up against each in a large net swinging in the air. Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and they were dropped to the ground.

They had barely rose, before they were surrounded by a couple dozen men. Arthur was glaring. Merlin rolled his eyes. "I would suggest you men leave and turn the other way."

"And what is scrawny, boy like you going to do." A tall man spat. This seemed to spur the other men into taunting him.

Merlin scrunched up his fist. Arthur had his hands wrapped around Excalibur. Then wind began to rise though Merlin's eyes never changed from their deep blue. A young man stepped forward. Merlin could not see his. He could only see the deep dark blue eyes. They held a lot of anger and hate in them. "I do not think that they would fetch much of a price. I do not think that they would make much of a slave for the witch and her search."

Merlin glared his eyes at the young man. He thought that the voice was slightly familiar. His eyes opened wide as he realized who it was at the same time three of the men moved forward. Merlin did not think or look at them. He kept his eyes on the young man. Energy blasted all around him. All the men were thrown backwards. "I have been looking for you for four years." Merlin barely whispered.

"Not very well." The young man spat.

"Your magic was gone. Every time, I got word of someone even close to looking like you. I went there. I was either too, late, or it was someone else. I promise you, Mordred. I never gave up on finding you though many thought I should." Merlin tried to step forward.

"There is nothing left for me except this life. I have nothing but anger and hate." Mordred glared.

"That is so not true. There is so much left for you." Arthur spoke this time. "You are young and strong."

Mordred spat and stared at Arthur. "Don't you understand, without my magic I am nothing. I have felt nothing, but a void. Every day I wake up and go to sleep feeling a deep hole within that can never be filled. I was born with a gift. I felt the magic of my people wrapping around in love and understanding. I can no longer feel it."

Arthur kept Mordred's focus on him. Merlin started to slowly move behind the young. "I cannot fully understand what you feel. I do know that you can walk away and make a better life for yourself. You can be more than what these men are."

"You understand nothing! I will no longer be welcomed among my people! You have no idea of what I have been through and had to endure! I have often thought to end my life; however, when it came down to doing it. I couldn't. I have no reason to live! I have no courage to violate my people's law to kill myself!" Mordred yell almost to tears.

Suddenly, Merlin moved with speed. Mordred turned the same time Merlin slammed into his chest. Merlin knocked him to the ground. He placed his hands on the boy's face. His eyes glowing a bright gold.

Mordred suddenly arched his back and screamed. Suddenly, several images ran through Mordred's mind. Everything that Merlin had ever done, since the first cry for help. Merlin allowed the tears roll down his cheek as he watched play through his mind. "I told you. I never stopped. I tried everything that I could."

Mordred felt the tears roll down. "I am nothing, now! I am not worth it."

Merlin wiped the tears away with his thumb. "You have always been worth it. It has not changed. We need to locate the knights, and the people that have gone missing."

Mordred shook his head. "It is better this way. I know what was foretold. You are better off to kill me."

"Nothing is guaranteed. I have not given up on you, yet." Merlin whispered.

"I have not been there, but I believe the witch they tell me about is Morgana. She has been taking men to work in these tunnels. It is believed that she is looking for the Diamair. She is the key of all knowledge according to my people." Mordred murmured.

"How can we find this place?" Arthur asked glancing around.

"I was always required to stay at the camp. I was never allowed near the place. I have a general idea of where it could be located." Mordred stood with Merlin's help.

Merlin indicated for him to lead the way. Mordred looked all around and began walking to the north east. "They are all dead. You are different, now." Mordred looked at Merlin.

"Tis true. I have been through a lot, but nothing compared to you. I have accepted all that I am. It was not easy. I do not take life easy. However, they deserved it. Sarum will get what his coming to him, very soon." Mordred stopped. He and Arthur took stepped back from Merlin, and his death glare.

"We will need to find a place to make camp." Arthur spoke.

"We can make camp anywhere. It is nothing but a desert of snow." Merlin stated.

They walked for a couple more miles before they decided to stop for the night. Merlin created a protective circle around the camp. He melted the snow and created a fire that would last all night. Merlin kept an eye on Mordred. He was having a hard time because he kept seeing the little boy he took Isledir.

"What is wrong?" Mordred shivered under the stare.

"I keep seeing the boy and hearing the voice of a 15-year-old. Your voice has changed. I am still adjusting to the changes. I cannot apologize enough for not getting to you in time." Merlin started to stare into the fire. He began thinking about his brother.

"What are you thinking you about now?"

"I am wondering if Morgana has any other sorcerers working for her. I was thinking about your magic."

"I doubt she has any others. Especially, if she has resorted to slave traders and Saxons. I try not dwell on the loss of my magic. It is gone. Sarum destroyed the creature that took by throwing it into a fire and watched it burn." Mordred shifted uneasily.

"What would you be willing to do to get it back?" Merlin already could see it. He remembers the feel of Mordred's magic. He can remember the force and dark tint to it.

"Do not jest? It is gone." Mordred rose.

"I do not jest. I am magic. I can see and hear what I need to do and for you to do. I have never done it, before I would like to say that it would definitely work. I cannot. Did you keep anything from the time when you had your magic?"

Mordred dropped back down to the log. He stared at his hand. "You mean I might be able to get it back. The void could be gone?" Mordred did not want to hope.

"There is a possibility, yes. I will not make any guarantees. I would like to try. So did you keep anything from your time with druids that was yours alone?" Merlin spoke. He kept looking at the fire. He did not want to look at Mordred.

"I kept my runes and few other small items that were easy to carry and be kept hidden."

"May I hold them? I would like to see if they still have any residual energies from your magic, because it will be needed."

Mordred reached for his bag. He dug to the bottom. He pulled out a cloth and handed it to Merlin. Merlin took the cloth. He did not need to open it. He could already feel Mordred's magic through it. "It is just as I remember it. Powerful with a tinge of darkness." Merlin spoke with his eyes still closed; so he did not see Mordred flinched.

Merlin rose. He began to make images in the snow around the fire and on the ground. He moved in a circular motion. Mordred watched not recognizing the images. Merlin placed a cloth above the fire and whispered a protection over it, so it would not burn. He had Mordred move behind one of the images. He moved behind another image. He reached for Mordred's hands and cut both of them and cut his own. He gripped the boy's hands. He allowed their blood to drop over the fire. He chanted the following words over and over again. "Tá mé draíochta. déanaim iarracht a shocrú mícheart. déanaim iarracht a thabhairt ar ais go tógadh le forneart agus gan toiliú. déanaim iarracht a chur ar ais draoi óg draíochta. De réir ár fola, ag ár toil, ag ár intinn. Iarraim go bhfuil na heilimintí agus Máthair Mór dheonú mhian."

While Merlin began to chant, the wind began to rustle. The air began to pulsate. The fire began to rise. Lights both bright and slightly dark began to rise and circle the combined hands. Merlin still chanting released Mordred's hands. The lights began to circle the boy's hands and move around and in them. They began to spiral their way around the boy's body till it was settled and filled and the boy was surrounded by light.

Merlin gave thanks. Everything settled back down. Merlin moved quickly as Mordred's legs gave out from under him. Merlin was able to catch him and ease him down to the log. Mordred's eyes remain closed, but Merlin could see a few tears drying on the boy's cheeks. Merlin did not need Mordred to respond. He knew that it had worked. He could feel the boy's magic vibrating from him. He removed the cloth and placed it back in the boy's bag.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is the next chapter. I think there will be only two or three more chapters to bring this story to a close. I hope many will not disappointed but I am trying to not kill Morgana. She may still die. It is the one thing that I have not decided. Your thought are appreciated.**

 ******enjoy******

Merlin turned and glanced at Mordred, who was trying to rise. Merlin moved quickly. "Be still." Merlin quickly sat next to the young man.

"I can feel it." Mordred whispered still looking into the fire. "læcan" The flames rose high into the sky. Mordred could no longer hold back the tears. "I never thought that I would be able to feel or do magic. I do not know what to say because there are no words for what I feel or enough words to show thanks and appreciation for what you have done for me."

"You owe me nothing Mordred. It is the least I could do for not reaching you in time." He wrapped his arms around the young man. "You need to rest."

Merlin assisted Mordred to his bedroll. He went to lay on his own which was between Mordred and Arthur. Merlin was looking up to the night sky.

 _The void is gone. I never thought that I would ever be able to do this again._

 _I have missed hearing your voice in my head. I have regretted every day when you never responded back to my calls. It nearly killed me. Sleep in peace, now._

Merlin woke a few hours later. It was just before dawn. He moved around to find something that they could use for breakfast. He found the supplies of the slave traders. He had just gotten back to camp and began breakfast, when both Arthur and Mordred rose. "We need to eat and get started."

They quickly ate. "I can go in and distract Morgana. It will leave you free to look for your knights."

"No, Morgana is no longer the same. She is seething in hate. I do not want you near her." Merlin looked adamant.

"It is an excellent idea." Arthur smiled.

"No, Morgana will torture him."

"I can handle, Morgana." Mordred picked up his pack.

 _I cannot lose you, again._

 _I will be fine, Emrys. Morgana will not hurt me._

Merlin continued to argue with Mordred as they began walking. They had reached the tower. "This is where we split. I will be fine."

Merlin and Arthur walked away in the opposite direction. Merlin turned around several times to look back at Mordred's disappearing figure. _I will be fine._ Merlin heard in head. He wanted to smile.

Merlin and Arthur soon found the entrance. They crawled up and looked down on several Saxons and carts that men were filling with stones. Arthur quickly noticed his knights. He also noticed that Lancelot and Galahad were among the men. Arthur looked back at Merlin. "Our ride awaits."

"You got be joking. We are not getting into one of those carts."

Arthur smiled as he pushed Merlin into one. "Now be quiet. We do not need the alarm to be sounding."

Arthur pushed the cart. He kept his head down as he moved past a couple of the guards. He moved up to Lance. "Everyone is okay."

"Gwaine went into the tunnels a couple of days ago. He has not returned."

Arthur left his sword. "Get the men and weapons. Merlin and I will go after Gawain." Arthur motioned for Merlin to follow him down a side tunnel. Merlin sent a ball of light ahead of them as they moved deeper into the tunnel. After a few turns, they came across Gawain.

Merlin noticed a different light further down the tunnel. "You two get back to the others. I will be right behind you." Merlin indicated for them to go. He watched as they moved around one of the corners. His reverted back to gold. He caused the walls to collapse behind him. He moved towards the light.

He looked at a figure that was silver color. "You are the Diamair. I cannot imagine the weight that you carry. I know mine is heavy at times."

"Is there is anything that you would like to ask, Emrys."

"No, there is nothing that I would like to hear. I know that foreknowledge is not always a blessing." Merlin frowned.

"Emrys, your wisdom and knowledge will live on for centuries in the minds of men."

Merlin frowned. He looked around. "Actually, there is one thing that I would like to know. Is Mordred Arthur's bane?"

"Arthur's bane is himself, and his in ability to forgive. He still has anger and hate in him. If pushed too far in the wrong direction; then he can quickly turn against even you. He would create a greater purge than his father. He must remember that part of love is forgiveness."

Merlin frowned into the darkness. He heard the warning bell. Merlin took off down the tunnel. He could only hope that he had not closed himself into the tunnel. He ran through the tunnel and was glad to see the light. He was about to reach the entrance. "Emrys."

"Morgana" Merlin dove towards the ground as the fireball went over his head. "It does not have to be this way. The laws are being overturned slowly. Soon, we will be completely free. You can return home. We do not have to fight."

"We will never be completely free while Arthur lives. It will not be long before he even turns his back on you. You will be all alone. You had your chance to join me."

Merlin dodge several rocks. "You are wrong, Morgana." Merlin laid his palms on the ground. The earth began to shake. He could hear the tunnel about to cave in around them. He pushed up off the ground and rushed Morgana. He pushed her out of the tunnel. Her head hit a boulder. She was knocked unconscious.

 _Are you, okay. Is Arthur and the knights with you?_

 _Arthur and several others are injured. We are making our way back to where we camped last night._

Merlin quickly teleported back to the camp. He quickly made a fire. He rushed towards the men that were arriving. He assisted Percy with getting Arthur near the fire. He set about healing the king's wounds. He moved towards the other men and began the healing of them. Within an hour, with Mordred's aide, all the men were healed and resting.

It was a couple of months later when Merlin found himself in Iseldir's camp. "What do you mean that Mordred cannot come here?"

"His magic was taken. He lived among those that hate. He already had a taint of darkness."

Merlin tried to not to lose his temper. "His magic has returned. He has all rights to return his home. You once told them that things were not set in stone. What happened to love and forgiveness. None of this was his fault. How can love rule if a people that declare themselves to be peaceful will not allow one to return? He had no choice in the life that he was force to live these last four and half years."

Merlin looked among the Druid elders. "He needs to know love. He needs to feel acceptance. He has lived a life of great sadness. He has lived with a void that was not of his making. He needs to feel completely whole and that means being welcomed among his own people. I have allowed many things. However, this is not something that I can abide. You will allow him to come. You can judge for yourselves. He will not be made to feel like an outsider." Merlin left on those parting words.

It was a couple of days later when Merlin reentered the camp. Mordred was by his side who was looking nervous and shaking. _It is true. You have regained your magic. I can feel the sameness. It is not something different. I recognize the vibrations. I thought that I would never feel it again._

 _I never thought that I would feel it again, either. It is thanks to Emrys that I have it back. He gave me not only my magic back but a reason for living. I am shame to say that there were many nights that I thought that I thought of ending it. However, I could never forsake my people and take my own life._

Iseldir took the young man into his arms. _I am glad that you did not_. Iseldir looked to Merlin. "We owe you an apology. You were correct in your words to us the other days. We are shamed for what we said and thought. Can you forgive us?"

Merlin smiled a big smile that made his eyes sparkle to a deep gold. "Of course, I forgive you. Now, we all have much to discuss." He indicated that the elder lead the way. He noticed that the whole camp was present. They all began to bow to him.

"Please, rise my people." Merlin continued to smile as he watched Mordred being embraced by his people again. "I have spoken with Diamir." He knew that he had everyone's attention. "I quote the Diamir. 'Arthur's bane is himself, and his in ability to forgive. He still has anger and hate in him. If pushed too far in the wrong direction; then he can quickly turn against even you. He would create a greater purge than his father. He must remember that part of love is forgiveness."

The people looked about each other. It sparked a little bit of fear. "I do not wish to cause fear. However, I believe that this is something that we can address. It is time that the people of magic stop allowing other to fight our battles. We know that there have been several negotiations. Yet, many want to make us extinct."

Merlin began to move through the camp. "First, we openly offer forgiveness those that have harmed our people. True forgiveness is given freely. If we offer it openly; then if they continue to cause harm. Those that accept we shall live in peace with them. This includes those that seek vengeance. Vengeance after all is only another form of hate. Love is greater than any power. It is this power that we need to wield openly especially to those that seek retribution."

Merlin knew that this a great risk. He knew that fear and hate were great motivators. He could not think of any other way to counter hate. He hoped that Arthur could learn to truly forgive those that have harmed his home in the name of magic. He knew that Arthur was accepting of magic; however, there was still a fear of it and other lingering feelings.

When he returned from Ismere, he noticed what the Diamir was speaking. He began to lay in detail his plan to the Druid people and council. It took most of the day and early night. However, he left with a good feeling. He knew that this plan would also allow him to get his revenge on Sarum. He hoped that will also bring Morgana back to their side. He had no desire to kill her.

He returned to his quarters in the castle. He was made a royal advisor a month after their return. He was eagerly awaiting the next day. He smiled as he moved to his desk. It was a knighting ceremony. It was a special knighting ceremony because Mordred would not only be knighted but inducted to the Knight of the Round table.

He was thankful that all the knights were accepting of Mordred. They all embraced him. He remembered Mordred showing them several moves using other senses. Everyone has a spark of magic. It was getting the knights to sense that little spark and use it to enhance their senses. He could not wait for it to be official.

He knew that it was a good move. Especially, since that the young man was re-embraced by his people. The young man needed to feel all the love that had missing in his life. He was not oblivious to the hint of darkness in the young. He could feel it in himself. He had not forgotten all the words of caution. If one fate that could be avoided; then he was sure that this was one of them.

He just needed to focus on a way to getting the people to accept Morgana. He could not offer her love and forgiveness only to be rejected by her own people. It was this part that was troubling him. He knew that it would be a dangerous ground to walk. He knew that Arthur's anger and hate towards his sister was growing.

He could only hope that the Druid people and those with magic offering openly the forgiveness those that have caused harm to them would show the way for Arthur to be able to forgive those that have harmed him.


	28. Chapter 28

**I am so sorry that I have to updated recently. I have had a lot going on in my real life. I am still committed to finishing this story.**

 ******new** **chapter******

He could only hope that the Druid people and those with magic offering openly the forgiveness those that have caused harm to them would show the way for Arthur to be able to forgive those that have harmed him. He is also hoping that Mordred will help convince the knights to accept Morgana back home.

Merlin was not a fool as some would like to think. He knew that Morgana's soul has gone dark, but he also knew that there was enough light in it to be accepting of love and to forgive. She only needs a reason to forgive. He knew that he would need Arthur and possibly Leon to help persuade her from her current path. He knew that when they confront her he would have to kill her then and there if she turned them down. He still had months of planning before the time.

He was kicked out of his thoughts by someone knocking on his door. "Gaius, how many times do I have to tell you. You do not have to knock."

"It is courtesy, my boy." Merlin pulled Gaius in for a hug. He still misses seeing him every other day.

"How can I assist you, today? Do you need me to pick herbs, make house calls, help making potions or make deliveries? My schedule is clear for the rest of the day." Merlin knew that it was not but for Gaius he would clear it.

"I know it is not clear. Remember, I was in the council chambers, as well. Actually, I was wondering if you knew anyone among the druids, who like healing and would like to become my assistant. I know that you with your knowledge and power have surpassed me. However, you have more than enough to do."

"Is Arthur okay with you choosing a new assistant from the druids. I love the idea. I would actually suggest a couple of assistants especially if they are a couple."

"No, I haven't cleared it by Arthur. I was going to meet the king and queen for supper to speak with them about it. I was wondering if you would join us."

"I know what you are doing. I would be more than happy to attend, so you can let them know that I will be joining. Are you sure you do not need anything, because Mordred and I will be going out looking for some water mint, bloodroots and a few other items the day after his knighting ceremony. Plus, we will be checking in with Iseldir."

"I will check my stores and see what is getting low. I will see you at dinner and bring the list with me."

"Oh, one more thing Gaius, I was wondering do you think that Mordred would like a custom sword and armor for a knighting present. Gwen already had his measurement for some clothing."

"I think that they will be wonderful presents."

"Excellent, I am supposed to be picking them up today. I plan on charming them tonight, so I can give them to him tomorrow so he can wear them to the ceremony."

"You do not need to give him things to make up for all the years that he spent enslaved and in a void."

"I am not trying to make it up to him. The armor will have druidic ruins etched into them that I will activate. This will allow him access to all his magic even though he is fully armored. It will also make them feel lighter. I see as a necessity." Merlin sat back down behind the desk.

Gaius took a close look at his assistant. He realized that there is more going on than his charge believes. He knew that Merlin had a fixation on the boy since he had went missing. He has argued with everyone in regards to the search. "I will see you this evening."

Merlin looked up and nodded. He had many things flowing through his mind. The people seemed to be very accepting. However, it has been peaceful. He knew that the time of peace of ending. It would be man against man and magic against magic. He just wished he knew how to avoid those times. It strongly depends on two individuals that are stubborn mules.

He left his quarters and went in search of Leon. He found Leon on the training fields working with some squires that are wanting to become knights. _I need to talk to you when you get a chance. I would like to run an idea by you._ Merlin pushed his thought to Leon, who nodded his in his direction. He took off to go check on his gift for Mordred.

Merlin had just finished laying out Mordred's armor so that he could activate the runes and lay the protection shields on them. He could already see those blue eyes sparkle and the smile that would be on the young man's face, when he was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. He hollered for the person to enter. "You wanted to speak with me."

"I wanted to run something by you to see what the possibilities would it be for it to take place. However, I must ask that you keep it to yourself."

Leon looked over the armor. "I could do that, if it will not cause harm to anyone."

"The idea will not cause harm. I am just trying to run through several options." Merlin moved over to hand Leon a glass of ale. He handed the pint to his friend. He sat at the table. He looked at Leon. He spoke with seriousness as he explained that he did not enjoy killing. He truly did not want to kill Morgana. He explained about his idea of trying to turn Morgana back to her their side. He explained that he would like to for him to think on the possibility and what the chances of success. H also wanted to know what the people would need to feel comfortable with bring her back home where she belongs.

Leon tried to wipe the stunned look off his face. It was the last thing that he would thought he would hear come out of the warlock's mouth. "By the gods, Merlin, you cannot be serious."

Merlin grinned. "But I am. I know it is a shock. I am going to tell you something that I have not spoken out loud. I hope that when I am done, then you will understand why I made the suggestion."

Leon lowered himself to the bench. He could feel a cold chill go down his spine. He was almost certain that he was not going to like what he was about to hear. "Okay." He murmured.

Merlin took a sip of his ale. "Before I begin, I need you swear on your honor as a Knight of the Round Table that what I am about to say shall not leave this room and that you will not allow you to change or judge anyone prematurely and listen all the way till the end."

"Ye have it."

"First, I must take you back to ten years ago because that is where this all began. As you were aware, I released the Great Dragon, Killgarah. However, he spoke several things before he was released. Two of the many things that he warned me off was off Mordred and Morgana. He stated that Mordred and Morgana were both doomed to end Albion and that Mordred was fated to kill Arthur."

Merlin saw Leon jump up and began to space. He had to raise his hand to keep him from speaking. "Please, let me finish. When Mordred was nine, he was brought here with his father to gather supplies for the Druid to make it through the Winter. I am sure you remember the search for the Druid child." Leon nodded. "The Druid boy was hidden by Morgana and myself. He was the first to call me by my Druid name of Emrys. I had already heard of Emyrs, but I was not called him by anyone till Mordred. After the boy was healed, I left at night to return him to his people. Arthur stumbled across us. He allowed me to proceed to taking the boy to the Druids."

Leon nodded with a shocked an expression. "We reached the meeting the place with Iseldir, and they confirmed that I was indeed Emrys. We spoke several minutes. Iseldir cautioned me that Mordred's fate was not guaranteed. I have since learned that there is no greater magic than love. Mordred was taken by Sarum and has his magic forcefully taken by a creature; then the creature was burned to ensure that he no longer received his magic back, or so Sarum thought. Mordred has since received his magic. I had several items cautioned against Mordred and calling him Arthur's bane. However, I spoke with Diamir at Ismere. The Diamir is the key to all knowledge. She advised me that Arthur's bane is not Mordred but Arthur himself, and his ability to hold grudges and inability to forgive."

Leon was about to speak, however, Merlin raised his hand to stop him. "I know that he does not hold many grudges and has forgiven many people and things. However, he still is truly not fully accepting of magic. He still harbors some hate and distrust towards it. He harbors hate and vengeance against Morgana. He still has not completely opened and welcomed the magical community. He is only accepting of a few. It is this hate and distrust which could easily turn Mordred against him. Mordred has lived a harsh life among the slave traders and living several years without his magic. He still has some maturing to be done, but at this point could easily be swayed to turn against Arthur. It is a weight that I have been carrying for several years. I know my life has not been all that great either. I have never been without my magic. It has been suppressed and near gone, but I still felt it. Unlike Mordred, I would be dead without magic flowing through, because it is my blood and life force."

Merlin took several sips of his ale. He looked at Leon. "I have spoken to the Druids and some of the others in the magical community. I wanted to have visible explains of forgiveness for deep sorrow and hatred. They have suffered greatly and unjustly. The Purge was the result of one's man ignorance, stupidity and anger which later turned into a deep seeded hatred prejudice towards magic. I am hoping that if several can openly forgive and move on with life; then I am hoping that Arthur will learn from example. I am planning on keeping Mordred from his fate. I truly want to keep Morgana from her fate. I am told by the Cailleach that I am Morgana's destiny and her doom. It leads me to believe that there is a choice between her living and her death. I would much rather her live. I am coming to you with this idea. I remember how you used to watch her. I knew that at one time you used to have deep feelings for her."

"It is a lot to process. I have to give it a great deal of thought. I would like to help you keep Mordred from his fate."

Merlin gave it some thought. "Mordred has a had group of people to look out for him. However, he has not had a family for many years. A family is what he needs. Love of family has great power to overcome many things and obstacles. I am sure he would like older brothers to keep him close. I am hoping the Round Table can provide him that since of family."

Leon looked at Merlin. "Which part are you hoping to play in his life?"

"I am not sure. I will let the future decide that. He has been a huge part of my life, even when he was missing. I still have to adjust to having him back. My emotions vary where he is concerned. I do not want another situation like Arthur, because I know that I would not be able to live through it again."

Leon bade him good evening. As he walked out of the chambers, he nodded towards Gaius. Merlin noticed Gaius and rose to meet him. They headed towards Arthur's to have dinner with his king and queen.

Merlin wanted to just curl up and go to sleep. He just gave Gaius a hug and continued up to his chambers. His head was pounding. He could not believe how stubborn Arthur could be about the magic that he was allowing into Albion. He has two treaties with kingdoms that allow magic within their borders. He was thankful for Mithian. It was in the end her reasoning that swayed Arthur to having Gaius' new assistants to be a druid couple.

He was thinking about the dinner and not paying attention. He bumped into someone. "Pardon me." Merlin quickly spoke.

"It is okay. I was just on my way to see you." Mordred spoke. "I was wondering if I had done something. I have been feeling tension coming from you the last few days. I hope I have not done anything to offend you. Especially after all you have done for me."

Merlin sighed. He caught the weariness and sadness in the boy's eyes before they became guarded. "I am sure that you have felt tension. There is tension throughout this whole castle. However, my tension has nothing to do you with you. There are many things to still going on around the castle."

"Would you like to talk about it? I can be a great listener." Mordred tried to sound hopeful.

"How about we go for a walk outside? I think fresh air would help me better than a tonic."

Mordred smiled that reached his eyes. Merlin could only hope that the fresh air would work. He did not want Mordred to see the armor till tomorrow. The two men turned and headed out of the castle. Merlin inhaled the night air deeply. _Do you mind talking this way? Some are still weary at the mention of magic._

 _I do not mind. I have missed talking this way for years._

Merlin nodded and smiled. _I just wanted to apologize for not finding you sooner. I still feel very bad that you spent this long without your magic. However, I am sure that if I found you sooner; then I would probably not have been able to do what I did._

 _You did more than anyone. You never gave up on me. It means a great deal to me to know that I was not forgotten or written off for dead. What is getting you all tense?_

 _The same as usual. I am generally this tense. It always focuses on keeping Arthur safe and formation of Albion. Plus, now I have to work with Arthur more on the repealing to laws on magic and in stating a means of punishment for breaking the laws._

 _Those are never ending tasks. My main focus has combined all three. I spoke with Diamir._

 _Really, that is an honor._

 _She helped to heal me. You have heard of what has been foretold about you._

 _Unfortunately._

 _I have heard the same thing for several different means: crystal cave, The Great Dragon and Lochru. It is nothing to take lightly. I first heard of it while I was hiding you as a child._

Mordred stopped. He was stunned. _You allowed me to live and sent me back to my people. I am not sure that I could do that._

 _I did. I could not kill a child that has done nothing wrong. Iseldir told me that night I returned you that the future was not decided. I knew that there was a chance that the fate could be avoided. I will admit that after a year after your disappearance. I was alone in my search. Everyone was leery. You had lost your magic, no means to locate you. It came down to the prophecy. I was more determined to find. I could not let that be your fate or Arthur's. To take a life is nothing easy and affects mind and soul._

 _I can agree with that. I have had to kill._

Merlin pulled Mordred to him. _I am so sorry. I would not wish that upon you. I know that it cannot be avoided with knighthood._

Mordred enjoyed to the comforting arms of Merlin. _With my past, I am better suited as a knight than a druid sorcerer._

 _You can be both. We can talk about that another day. I had spoken the Diamir. I could ask anything. I only wanted to know about Arthur's bane. She said that Arthur's bane is himself. I will admit that at first that I found that hard to believe. However, I had still been looking at Arthur through impartial eyes and mind. I have since seen what she was referring. I am not sure how to break through to Arthur. I just had a difficult time to accept a druid couple as new assistants to Gaius._

 _You have had some difficult tasks to complete._

 _Another issue, I am trying to figure is how to bring Morgana back to our side. I am not sure that I can do it. I just do not want to have to kill her. I can either be her destiny or doom. I would much rather bring her back home._

 _I can understand that feeling. I am sure it will be a difficult task, as well. She entrenched in darkness and revenge._

 _She had an opportunity to kill me. However, she only harmed me. I cannot help believe that there still has to be some good in her._

Mordred noticed that they were approaching the gate. He kept noticing that Merlin kept rubbing his temples. "How about we go back to the castle? It looks like you could use a good night sleep to help relieve some of the tension."

Merlin nodded his agreement. They turned to make their back to the castle. He would admit that hi headache had eased a little. They walked in silence the rest of the way. He bade Mordred good night once they reached his chambers. He watched as Mordred's smile walked towards the knight's hall.


	29. Chapter 29

I want to apologize for the delay. My computer is broken at the moment. I am hoping to repair or replace after the new year. When it is I am hoping to be able to update the last remaining chapters. I will complete the story. I do apologize for the delay.


	30. Chapter 30

**I have finally got my computer replaced. I know that this chapter is short. However, I wanted to get an updated posted as soon as possible. I am looking for some input. I have two ways for this story to end in the coming chapter. I would like to know on how many would like to see Morgana live, and how many would like to see her die.**

 **********Moving towards the finale*********

He knew that he had much work to do before morning. Merlin glanced at the armor that lay across the table. He began walking around the table clockwise chanting. A hum and golden light filled the room. The light lifted the armor off the table. It began to swirl in the air. He focused all of his emotions and desires for the armor and slowly watched as markings were etched into the armor. The armor was lowered back to the table. The light began to fade. Once the light was gone, the markings on the armor faded.

Merlin smiled. He looked out the window. He still had a slight headache. He felt that at least he would be able to get a few hours of sleep before having to get up and prepare for the ceremony. He moved away from the window and lay down. With thoughts of Mordred, he drifted off to sleep.

Merlin woke to the shouting of his name. "Just a few more minutes." Merlin grumbled.

Gaius shook his head. "If you sleep for much longer; then you will be late. Your breakfast has already gone cold."

Merlin grumbled as he threw the blanket. He stretched. "You need more sleep, Merlin." Gaius stated as he watched Merlin rise. "You very pale."

"It is easier said than done." Merlin sat at the table to eat his cold breakfast.

Once Gaius was satisfied that his charge had eaten enough. "Mordred should be on his way to the armory to be fitted for his armor for the ceremony."

Merlin smiled. He grabbed up the armor and walked towards the armory. His smile grew as he heard a few voices. "There is no need to fret. I have Mordred's armor." Merlin stated as he walked into the armory.

Merlin nodded to the knights. They all began to leave the armory. Merlin laid the armor down and glanced towards Mordred. "How are you feeling? There is no need to fret. You have already been welcomed by the others. They will stand by you."

Merlin began to Mordred in his armor. "This armor feels different than the ones I have been wearing in training. It feels lighter. Are you sure it will protect me?"

"Look closely." Merlin stated.

Mordred carefully studied the armor that was being placed on him. The markings began to appear. "You did this for me."

Merlin blushed. "I know that the iron and steel can hinder magic. I wanted to make sure that you would be able to use while in full armor. I also did not want you to be hindered by the weight of it, because your physical strength can hinder the flow."

"I am not sure what to say." Mordred stammered. "It is a wonderful gift."

Merlin walked behind Mordred to fasten the cape indicating a Knight of the Round Table. "I told you last night that you can be both a druid and a knight. You should not have to choose. You have great potential. You are ready."

Merlin walked behind Mordred as they walked towards the hall. They waited at the closed doors. They could hear Arthur's speech. The doors were opened, and they walked down the aisle. Merlin stepped to the side and stood next to Gaius. They watched as Mordred took his oath to be a Knight of the Round Table. Once it was over, they moved to the dining hall where the midday meal was a celebration in many ways.

It has been just over a year, since Mordred was knighted. Merlin was feeling restlessly and more agitated. Everyone was steering clear of him even the knights. Lancelot and Percy though keeping a slight distance kept a close watch on their friend and brother.

It was during one of these times that they watched as a patrol went up to Arthur and Merlin, who were already in a heated discussion. Arthur seemed to be become angry by the report. "Can you not do anything right, Merlin? I have trusted you. You promised that by allowing magic into the kingdom that we gain some peace. Yet, here we are again. Another report of magic harming people of this kingdom. Maybe, my father was right about magic."

They watched as Merlin paled at the words. "Yes, I said that you would gain some peace. However, I also warned you that it would take a while even years, _my lord_. Many people were harmed throughout the five kingdoms. Some are still threatened in others. It is not something that can be cured overnight. Just like any human, some still seek vengeance for lost loved ones. I even warned you of that a head of time." Merlin shouted.

Arthur stepped forward. "Don't." Merlin stepped back. "I may be a warlock, but I cannot change the hearts and minds of humans, druids or sorcerers. People look to Camelot as an example and protection, yet you have refused to press the other kingdoms that still have bans. I am tired of repeating myself to you. Magic is not evil only the hearts and mind of man. Your sword can harm just as much as magic can. It is this issue that you have refused to address throughout your kingdom and the others. This is not on me but on you." Merlin pushed past Arthur and stormed down to the lower town to exit the walls.


	31. Chapter 31

Merlin never noticed that Arthur was now being confronted by his wife and knights. He needed the elements. He needed calm. He needed balance. He knew where he needed to go. He closed his eyes and allowed the earth to take him. He opened them again when he stood on the beach to the Lake of Avalon.

He did not have time to call Freya to seek advice because he heard voices behind him. He prepared himself. He knew that to get this close they must have magic. Merlin with his training hid behind a tree. The voices were closer.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes, I am sure. It will absorb the power of the Lake and allow us to use it. We will finally be able to take are revenge on Camelot and free the dragons. We may be rewarded with gaining our heritage back."

"What about our uncle? He is a Knight of the Round Table." The younger one questioned.

"He has no magic. He does not care of his ancestry."

Merlin fisted tightened. He had heard enough. He was already chanting when he came from behind the tree. "Le Domhan agus Uisce, ceangal mé tú a d'áit. Le aeir agus tine, purify mé agus ceangal do draíocht taobh istigh. Ní bheidh tú in ann bogadh nó a labhairt."

He watched as the men tried to struggle and speak. He could only frown. He screamed dropping to his knees and pounding the sand. He was tired and frustrated. He cannot understand the thoughts and minds of men.

"Oh my love, what turmoil you are in? You are unbalance in all areas. What has caused all of this?" Merlin felt the arms of Freya embracing him.

He could no longer it all inside of him. He cried out his frustrations. "I do not understand the heart and mind of men. The ban is repealed. Those of magic are now subjected to the law as any other citizen of Camelot. Yet, there are those that are still seeking to destroy her. Even her king, does not fully understand. I am just a man not a god."

Freya turned Merlin's face, so he was looking at her. "Merlin, you forget who you are. You are allowing a man, though he be a creature of magic, to rule over all. You are magic. You are its ruler chosen by the Great Mother, magic herself. Yes, King Arthur is the Once and Future King; however, you are king twice over by your birth. Yes, you are his protector and advisor; however, you must embrace your kingship."

Freya rose bringing Merlin with her. "How am I to do that? There can only be one king in a country at a time. I am not sure what to do."

Freya backed Merlin into the lake. "It can be done without usurping the other. However, you will not see the way till you are in balance and once again one with yourself. You say you want control, yet you keep allowing those with and without magic to control and dictate what you do and how you react. You follow others instead of leading except in moments of frustrations." They were soon both under the water.

Merlin was there for quite some time. He spoke with the Sidhe. He spoke with the Fae. He spoke with the Gods. He learned of all their true histories which only came in spurts before. He learned of things that were forgotten. He learned of all that only a High Priest or High Priestess could know. He learned the history of all creatures of magic, and how to find them. He learned of the history of the and knowledge of the druids. Days seemed to follow into the other while he remained in Avalon, which is hidden in the Otherworld.

Back at Camelot, anger had quickly turned into fear. An emergency council of the Round Table was called. The king glanced at the place where Merlin should be sitting. He was only waiting on a couple more people to show. He did not have to wait too long. Mordred charged through the closed doors.

He had anger and fear in his eyes. His magic pulsating with them. "What have you done? I can no longer feel him. The druid elders can no longer feel him."

Arthur looked forlorn. "I know. I cannot feel him either. It is why this meeting has been called. I have done nothing to him. We only had a disagreement."

Mithian snorted. "If you would like to call it that; however, that is not what it was. You stood their accusing him of other's actions. He warned you that it could take years. You expected what. For him to control everyone."

Arthur rounded on his queen. "He is magic! He is their king! They must obey him!"

"I would be careful of what you say, Your Highness." Everyone turned to Sir Bors de Ganis which shocked faces. He is usually silent. Yet, he rose to stand before the Round Table. "We have all bared witness to your treatment of Merlin. I call him Merlin, because that is how you treat him. He provides counsel, yet you have failed to recognize him as Emrys. If you should acknowledge that he is Emrys the king of the druids and all magic; then you would have to bow to him. You are a creature of magic. You were born of magic, yet have no magic."

Arthur glared at the knight. "I bow to no one. I am the king of Camelot! I have done nothing wrong."

"Therein lies the problem." Sir Bors de Ganis spoke. The knight was about to speak again when their yelps heard throughout the chamber. The druids and the king dropped to their knees holding their heads.

Meanwhile, Emrys rose from the lake with Freya. He took hold of the two men. The four of them vanished. He appeared on the Isle of Man before the golden dragon. He knelt in the center of the dragon. He placed his hands to the ground. "I demand the presence of all those that carry magic to appear before me in three days' time on the Isle of Man. I demand the presence of all creatures of magic to appear before me in three days' time on the Isle of Man. For those creatures in chains and have been enslaved, I set you free. It is time for all to come before your king." Merlin hollered into the air using magic to translate to the proper the language. He sent his power through the earth to break any chains. The power was felt throughout all the kingdoms.

Back in the chambers. Arthur and the druids slowly rose to their feet. "What was that?" Sir Leon spoke.

Mordred smiled and faced him. "That was the power of Emrys. He has **demanded** the presence of all creatures of magic and those that hold magic to appear before him on the Isle of Man in three days. He claims it is time for them to come before their king."

Sir Bors de Ganis laughed. "I guess there is no doubt if the king is a creature of magic. What shall you do now, _my Lord_?"

Mordred continued to smile. "He does not have a choice. He must attend. It is like a rope tied around you being tugged. It will not lessen till he is before the king of magic."

Arthur glared at him. "We must prepare to leave. It will take at least two days to reach the isle and who knows what we will run into with people creatures going to the same place."


	32. Chapter 32

**The next three chapters were not easily split. It is coming to a conclusion.**

 ******Time of Judgement Part 1*********

On the Isle of Man, Merlin remained seated in the center of the dragon. He smiled as he felt his arm being nudged. Merlin looked up at the white dragon. "My have you grown. My little one. I am sorry that I have ignored you all this time. I can assure you have that I have not forgotten you. I can see that you have been treated well."

A shadow passed over him. Merlin turned and looked at Kilgharah. "How are you, my kin?"

"I am much better now. I can feel them. We are not the last of our kind."

Merlin rose and walked towards the dragon without leaving the gold dragon on the ground. "No, you are not."

"Do you know what you have done?'

"Aye. The isle will expand to hold them all." Merlin turned to face his father that is slowly approaching.

"Hello, my son. Will you join me at the castle?" Balinor looked hopeful.

"I shall not. I cannot move from the golden dragon." His eyes golden and looked upon his father. "I have not come as your son or the prince. I have come as your king and ally. I must request that you prepare your people and see to their safety. Many shall arrive, and many shall have evil intent. I must ask that you leave me to my solitude till the three days have passed; then I expect you all those with magic on the isle to return."

Merlin turned his attention back to Aithusa. Balinor interrupted again. "What of those two men?"

Merlin looked to nephews of Sir Bors de Gains. "They have a purpose to serve. They will be of no issue. They shall remain with me."

The days passed. It was soon the end of the three days. Merlin was surrounds by creatures and man. Yet, Kilgharah and Athisua never left his side. They ensured that none got too close to him. Merlin slept with his head against Athisua. Even the Camelot envoy, could not come near Merlin. Merlin slept ignoring all around him.

I was just before sunrise of the fourth. He checked his connections. He felt everyone but one. He focused his magic. He yanked the tether that brought the missing one to him. She stood before him outside of the dragon seething.

Merlin rose tapping into the connection. He was encased in a bright golden light. "Arise people and creatures of magic."

Merlin's voice echoed through the isle. Merlin smiled into the seething faces of Morgana and Arthur. They looked at each other with vengeance, as others looked to the envoy of Camelot with vengeance. "I am Emrys. I am magic! I am your king!" His eyes narrowed and anger and frustration tinted his voice that echoed through the isle.

"I advise you now. No one shall harm another on this isle. Should you attempt to harm by means of magic or non-magic; then you shall find yourself in great in pain!"

Arthur stepped from the crowd. "How dare you command and control me like some creature? I am your king!"

"As I have just stated, I am Emrys. If you felt like the tug and command; then I am **your** king!" His eyes narrowed.

"You are all here for more than one reason. For centuries, you have been allowed freedom to do as you please. No longer, shall that be the case. For the past couple of decades, you have been hunted, enslaved and killed. Some deserved to be killed others did not." Angry voices shouted into the air.

"Silence! Magic is a tool and gift. It does not make one better than another. The level of power and knowledge does not make one better than another. You are all equal! You are not better than those without magic! Those without magic are not better than you! You are not better than the creatures of magic, as creatures of magic are not better than you! You are all equal!"

He allowed the anger to seep through his voice and through his magic which is flowing through the land. Everyone magical and non could feel it. "Some of you think that you are above the law. Some of you think that you **have the right** to seek vengeance and retribution! **I AM HERE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU DO NOT!** " He looked at Morgana and then turned to the two behind him.

"I am here to tell you that those that killed the dragonlord is dead. The one that started The Purge is dead. Yes, a Pendragon lives. Yes, he followed orders and killed our brothers. However, he is still seeing the errors of his ways." He heard someone shout that he has not lost loved ones to the Pendragons.

Emrys glared. "I would suggest that you refrain from speaking about something that you know not. My mother was forced to leave her home because Uther and Nimueh destroyed the king's mind. They killed my people. When I was just two days old, Nimueh attempted to kill me. She has attempted to poison me." He turned and looked at Arthur.

"I watched my best friend and brother, Arthur Pendragon, slay someone I love. She was cursed by a sorceress for killing her son that attempted to rape. She was cursed to be bastset. I set her free from a witchhunter. I hid her. I **LOVED** her. We were set to runaway and leave Camelot. However, she left before I returned. She did not want to be the one to force me to choice between her and my brother. I did not reach her in the courtyard. She turned into the creature, I reached the courtyard at the same time that Arthur Pendragon put a spear through her heart. I carried her to the Lake of Avalon. I watched her take her last breaths. I set her afloat on the lake and with my magic set it ablaze setting her soul free. She was then tied to the lake for every more as the Lady of the Lake of Avalon, keeper of the gateway."

He looked out among the crowd. "I have been at the side of the Pendragons, since I was forced from my parents at the age of 10 by Uther Pendragon. I was belittled, bullied and pushed aside and ignored by Arthur Pendragon. So, do not presume to tell me that I do not know the damage that he or his family has done, because I have experienced, seen and felt it."

His voice trembled with sadness and anger. He felt a comforting arm. He smiled and patted the arm of Freya. "Regardless of the past. Regardless our histories. The Great Mother and universe have spoken. I am the king of all things magical: man and beast! Arthur Pendragon **SHALL** be the king of all the British Isle. **He is my equal. We are co-rulers of the British Isle! I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS AUTHORITY OUTSIDE OF THE BRITISH ISLE!"**

He left his magic wash over the people allowing them to feel the authority through it. "I have called representatives outside of the isle and all those that live on the isle. To inform everyone that they **WILL** obey the laws of magic and obey the laws of Albion. No creature shall be captured, enslaved or forced to do things against their will or nature. No one shall seek to abuse, capture or control the powers that ebb from our sacred places. Everyone **will be judged** on their actions and intent regardless of the means whether magical or not. All that violate either set of laws and are magical shall be judged **by me and magic herself.** "

He turned and summoned the two people behind him, so that they were in front of the people. He waved his hand. They could move and talk, yet they quickly found out that their movement was greatly restricted. "Nathaniel Bors De Gains and Samuel Bors De Gains. You stand before these people who are your equals and before your king for the following crimes: attempted murder of two royals, the desecration of the ground for farming, the attempt to capture and drain a sacred place and to use its power for evil means. How do you plead?"

The sneered at everyone. "We have done nothing wrong."

"Tell me what happens when you drain the life from the land."

"It kills all the plants and becomes unable to farm in the future."

"Yet, you just said you were not guilty of the desecration of farming land. What did you do when appeared before you at the Lake Avalon."

"We were going to send fire at you."

"What were you going to do at the Lake of Avalon?"

"We had found a stone and spell that can absorb the life of the land and power from any place. We were going to absorb the power of the lake."

"Yet, you said that you were not guilty of draining a sacred power. What were you going to use the power for?"

"We needed the power to challenge the king of the Isle of Man to get our power of dragonlords back to seek retribution against Camelot for killing our kin."

"Yet, you just plead not guilty to using power for evil means and the attempted murder of two royals: king of Camelot and king of the Isle of Man."

"We did nothing wrong we are right and just in our purpose."

Merlin stepped forward. "Does anyone see what is wrong with this line of thinking?" He turned to the two men. "Bors de Gains lost the dragonlord powers centuries ago. It was not because of the Ambrosius. They lost their power from their own greed and judged unworthy by magic to be dragonlords. It was your kin that aided the killing of the dragonlords and their dragons."

He walked around the two men. "I, Emrys: King of the Druids, King of all magic, Prince of the Isle of Man, and protector and advisor of the Once and Future King, find you guilty of all stated crimes." He looked out to the crowd. He lifted his head and roared into the sky. Soon, Kilgharah was joined by four other dragons.

He looked out to the crowd. "These five dragons are the five oldest dragons remaining on the British Isle. The Great Dragon was held captive by Uther Pendragon for twenty years. The other four dragons were held captive by Sarrum and his fathers for 100 years."

He turned and faced the dragons. "You the oldest and wisest of the noble dragons. You who have suffered greatly at the hands of man. I have judged these two men to be guilty. You have heard what their crimes are. You have heard the questions and responses. I now defer to you the wisest of magical creatures that were created for the protection of the human race against the gods magical and non. By the powers granted to me by the Great Mother to be the king of all magic, my commands overrule and supersede those of your dragonlords. I now command you to ignore all comment and judgements of your dragonlords and command that you decide on your own whether my judgement was correct?" He spoke in both the language of man and dragons.

After several minutes, Kilgharah stepped forward being the oldest. Emrys stopped him before he began to speak. "My ole friend, I must hear the verdict and opinion from each of you individual for all to hear. So, what have you personally decided."

"I was the first dragon ever created. I have lived for over 1,000 years. I have seen many things. However, nothing brought more anger and distrust of man since Uther Pendragon and High Priestess Nimueh destroyed dragons and their lords. When I was freed, I would have sought revenge against Pendragon; however, you swore me to a magical oath not to seek revenge or to harm Camelot and its royal family. I have counseled you. You have ignored some of the advice. I have seen you grow. I have seen you bullied, abused and taken advantage of by both magic and those who do not have it. I have listened to your words over the years. I know you to be honorable and true. You are wise and generous almost to a fault. I am thankful for that oath you had me take, because I know now that I would have been wrong to seek vengeance. I agree with your judgement."

Kilgharah stepped back. "Thank you."

A bright red dragon stepped forward. "I, Eldur, have been held captive by Sarum and his forefathers for 400 hundred years. My former dragonlord were Bors de Gains. My last lord sold my abilities to the highest bidder. Then when their power was taken, I was captured and held deep below ground and forgotten till you set me free. I heard the cries of my kin deaths. I have waited for the day when I would be free and to take vengeance. I have heard your words. I have been reminded of our purpose. I agree with your judgement."

Merlin nodded as the he stepped back. A brown dragon stepped forward. "I, Vitur, have been held captive by Sarum for the last 300 hundred years. Before that time, I roamed the isle freely without a dragonlord though I always felt the kinship of my fellow dragons and their king. My former dragonlord was Pendragon. The family lost their power 500 years ago. It was then when his son sought power and greed and killed his father thinking he would get the power to command me. He raged when it died with his father. It took him an additional 10 years after to over throw and capture the Camelot throne for himself. I like my other kin heard the death of our kind. I also raged. However, I knew there would come a time of judgement. I knew when I was freed that it was the time of judgement. I agree with your verdict. You are very wise. I eagerly await your other judgements this day."

He bowed. The two men were looking fearful. A bright green dragon stepped forward. "I, Hjarta, have been held captive by Sarum and his ancestors for the last 600 years. My previous lord family did not retain their power for very long. Magic stripped them of it after the first Ambrosius was crowned king. I lived freely till my capture. I know that the de Bois family have once returned to being honorable and true. I know you are wise and true. We, the first dragons created, know of all the prophecies. You have shown yourself to wise, honorable and generous. I agree with your judgement and look forward to your others."

Emrys nodded. He sent a smile toward Sir Leon. The last dragon stepped forward. "I, Kappi, have been held captive for the last 80 years by Sarum and his father. Before that I roamed freely for 800 years. I have seen many battles. I have raged against injustice on both sides. I, too, have heard the death cries of my kin. Yet, I have always held true to our creation. I agree with your judgement."

Emrys faced the crowd. "You have heard the words of the oldest and wisest among all of us. They have agreed that my verdict is wise and just." He turned to face the dragons. "You, the wisest and nobliest of creatures, I hand over the right of punishment to you. You know the laws of magic and man. You know their intent and heart. What shall be their punishment?"

There was no delay. The five dragons roared into the air. They sent the two men ablaze. There were gasps and angry and happy shouts. "Silence! Enough! They had their say. I listened. Since, they claim vengeance for the dragons. I deferred my judgement to the wisest and oldest of their kind. I even allowed them to choose the punishment. They broke the laws of magic. They broke the laws of Albion. I suggest a little break. I my warning remains about harming another on this isle. Our time is not done here by far there are still many more to be judged and loyalties to be sworn before you are released."


	33. Chapter 33

**I know that this chapter is long.**

 *******The crowning of a king and the time of Judgment part 2****************

Merlin sat in the center of the gold dragon. He took several deep breaths to center himself. He was lost into himself. He knew what was coming and need all the strength internal. I vaguely heard the growling of the dragons or Freya's voice. I focused on myself but allowed a part of me to hear what was being said.

"I cannot let you come closer. It took five weeks in the Otherworld for him to regain his balance: emotional, physically, magically and spiritually. I am here to ensure this balance as he claims his crown and sits upon judgment. When everyone has been released; then you may approach and speak with him."

"I am a king. I am his other half."

"I care not what you are. I am keeper of the gate to the Otherworld. I am not of this realm. You are nothing to me. I must ask you and ALL your knights for the rest of this counsel to refrain from approaching him."

Freya turned and faced Mordred and the druids. "The same goes to you all. You are to refrain from approaching him physically or mentally. Till the end of his counsel, he has blocked all mental communication except for dragons. Enjoy, your break."

An hour later, Merlin rose. His eyes radiated power and seemed to pulsate. He raised his arms to the sky. He tilted his head back as if looking at the clouds. Gold seemed to surround him. "I ask for the presence of the Great Mother, the Triple Goddess, the giver of magic. I ask for your counsel and to preside over the judgement."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Their focus was back on Emrys and the mist that was taking shape. A woman took shape surrounded by an ethereal mist. She had a long flowing white gown which was offset by her raven black hair.

Emrys knelt before her. "I thank you for coming, Great Mother."

"Rise my chosen." Merlin kissed her hand and rose. "You were deemed to have great tragedies. You were seen to have a pure heart and soul. You have upset destiny and prophecy, though some remain in play. You have remained steadfast and true. Are you prepared to take upon your crown?"

"I am."

"Are you prepared to hold and honor the laws of magic and those of Albion?"

"I am."

"Are you prepared to listen and judge with fairness of mind and heart?"

"I am."

"Are you willing to make a solemn oath on your magic which sustains your life to never willingly and of your own free will forsake the laws of magic or the other chosen to rule by your side? Are you willing to make a solemn oath on your magic which sustains your life to serve and protect Avalon and all things magic? Are you willing to make a solemn oath on your magic which sustains your life to forever serve and protect the Once and Future King in this life and the ones yet to come so long as your souls remain connected?"

Merlin stood straight and cut his hand allowing it drip onto the gold dragon which began to glow bright. "I: Myrddin Ambrosius, Merlin Porter, Emrys, swear upon my magic and life to never willingly of my own free will forsake the laws of magic or the other chosen. As my blood drips upon this land swear upon my magic and life to serve and protect Avalon and all things magical from those that have forsaken her laws or those that seek to destroy that which they do not understand. I swear upon my magic and life to forever serve and protect the Once and Future King in this life and the ones yet to come till it is deemed that our souls may have eternal whether they remain connected or not."

"You are my chosen. You have been gifted the knowledge and the power of the Gods since the beginning of the universe. You are magic, and magic is you. You will forever be known throughout the ages. You are my judge and jury for all things magical be human or creature. Your verdicts and punishments are mine. There is none in this realm higher than you. You forever shall be called Emrys, King and master of all magic." She placed a crown upon his head and handed him the staff of the Sidhe. She turned to face the people. "My children and creatures of magic, I give you King Emrys! Let the time of judgement continue."

It took several minutes for the crowd to calm down. Several leaders and creatures were judge for the remaining of the day. After night had fallen, they adjourned for the day. Emrys made note of various interactions though never leaving the golden dragon. With Athisua for comfort, he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours after dawn, the Great Mother called the group to attention. "The time of judgement continues. Let King Balinor Ambrosius come forward."

Emrys watched his birth father come forward. He stepped up to him. "King Ambrosius, you have survived through tragedy and heartache. Yet, you remained true to the honor of dragonlords. You have forsaken magic. You have allowed yourself to be blinded by anger. You have turned a blind eye to those of your land that plan and execute attempts of revenge against Camelot and other kingdoms even after you became allies with Camelot."

King Balinor remained kneeling before his son with sadness and regret in his heart. Emrys turned to the Great Dragon, which nodded. "The Great Dragon has always been commanded by the King of the Dragonlords. Through your anger, you have endangered your child and would have endangered your dragon. Let it be known, that the Great Dragon has chosen to be loyal to another. Your punishment shall be that you cannot command another dragon though you will be allowed to maintain the language, skill and knowledge of the dragon to be taught to your successor when/if they shall be born. Should you learn that love is the greatest magic to know that with love comes forgiveness; then the next dragon that is ready to be born shall be yours to command? Destiny separated us, but your anger and blindness ensured that you and I will never be father and son. However, I hope in the future we can be become friends and true allies."

There were many gasps and shocked expressions. Emrys stood at the edge of the dragon and grabbed the king's arm. He pulled him into a hug and whispered in the language of the dragons, "I forgive." Then released him. The king walked away with tears falling.

The Great Mother raised her hand. "Let all the druid elders except Iseldir come forward." Everyone moved aside to allow the group to pass through. The knelt before their king and Great Mother.

"You are charged with failure to maintaining the laws of magic and the very laws the druids hold dear. You have taught hate. You have failed to pass proper judgement on those that sought vengeance. You have selected individuals that deserve aide though you have sworn to help all those in need as long as it does not break the laws of magic or your people. You have caused discourse through hate and fear. You have caused death of innocents by only exiling those that have sought vengeance. You have held too tight to prophecies allowing you to justify forsaking your own."

Many gasps among the group. Many voiced their angry thoughts. However, they were ignored by Emrys, who continued. "For these crimes, you have been found guilty. As punishment, you shall be exiled from your people. Your mental connection to your people shall be cut except to me. You were shall feel the void of your people. Each of you shall be assigned to a citizen of Camelot of various levels that have suffered loss at the hands of those you have exiled. Hopefully, during this time, you shall come to rediscover who you were meant to be and remember that being a peaceful people does not mean turning a blind eye, forsaking one that is ripped from you, that hate in any form leads to discord and not peace. After a period of two years, if you have rediscovered the true meaning and value of being a druid; then you shall have your connection returned and be welcomed back to the druid people; however, you will never hold the position of an elder ever again. At the end of two years, if you have not discovered the error of your ways; then your magic and connection to the druids shall be permanently taken."

Once they have backed into the crowd, Emrys spoke. "I call Iseldir, Druid elder and Chief of the Camelot Druids, forward for judgement."

Everyone inched closer especially Mordred, who was always close to Iseldir. Iseldir knelt before Emrys. Emrys leaned down and guided him to a standing position. "You are charged with the same crimes as the other elders; however, you have set yourself apart from them. You have counseled me. You have been quick to judge but listened and consider other's counsels. You once told me that there is no greater magic than love and forgiveness. You have upset destiny and prophecy many times. I continue to do so with each judgement that I pass during this counsel. I will never understand the mind of man, yet I know that you have much to learn of those outside your people. For a period of one year, you will leave your people and live in Camelot. You will keep your position and titles of elder and chief, but your mental connection to your people be cut except to me. You will take the time to learn about the people that you have chosen to live among and ignore. You will remain at my side. At the end of the year, you may return to your people."

Iseldir walked back to his people. _We have much to learn from each other._ Iseldir nodded his head in agreement. Emrys at that moment chose to adjourn for a break. However, he called Morgana forward. Everyone watched.

"You are the next to be judged. However, I cannot truly judge your heart and intent while there remain several blocks to your memory." Emrys spoke.

"As if I would trust, any memory uncovered by you, who are traitor. You tried to kill me."

"I have only done what I must to serve and protect the Once and Future King."

However, before Morgana can comment the Great Mother stepped forward with anger seething from her essence. "It is not Emrys that will unblock your mind, but me the Triple Goddess. You are the last High Priestess on the British Isle. You have forsaken my laws and your oath to me. I would suggest you take this boon and seriously consider your choices during this break, because if **I were to judge you now** ; then you would instantly burn. Your soul would be blocked from the Otherworld and locked away in an endless void like your last two predecessors to never be reborn."

Morgana looked fearful, but nodded her head. The Great Mother placed a hand upon her head. For a few minutes, they were encased into a gold light. The hand was removed and moved away from everyone.

Merlin took the time search out his balance. The next two judgements will be the hardest for him to pass. He needed all of his strength; however, he needed to do something to prevent something from happening. For the first time in days, he sought his mental connections. He knew that it would not take much to reach them, because they have communicated several times.

 _Mordred and Leon, do not look my way. Continue acting normal. I need to you to keep the knights in check. The Pendragons are next to be judged. You know of whom I speak. I can assure that they will not be well received._

 _Will you kill her?_

 _That is yet to be decided. We have spoken of my desire not kill her. The question remains: do you have the heart to forgive her, Leon?_

 _I have learned much of love and forgiveness from you. I hope that I have the heart and strength to do what you ask._


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry, I have taken so long to update.**

 *********The time of Judgement Part 3: Judgement of the Pendragons*********************************************************

After a few hours, The Great Mother spoke. "We shall continue with judgement. Morgana Le Fay Pendragon come forward to be judged." Many shouted angry words. Many cheered for her. Morgana slowly walked forward and knelt before the Triple Goddess.

The Great Mother's voice echoed through the land. "You are my daughter and last High Priestess of the British Isle. You are charged with forsaking the laws of magic for vengeance. You are charged with the abuse of magic by using it to kill and torture. You are charged with the deaths of multiple innocent people. You are charged with several attempts of murder against the Once and Future King and Emrys, King of all magic. You are charged with conspiring to kill the Once and Future king."

"I…" Morgana started to speak.

Emrys stepped forward and took her hand and held it. He looked in to her eyes. "When I was taken from my parents at the age of 10, you were my first friend. You protected and defended me from Arthur's bullying and when he was ready to cave under pressure. As we grew, your love began to be overshadowed by anger and fear. We had the right to fear. When your powers began to manifest. I taught you want I knew to control them. You helped me save the life of a druid by hiding us in your room."

Emyrs paused as his voice began to falter. He felt Freya place a hand on his shoulder. He never broke eye contact. "Then your sister Morguase came to Camelot. You fell prey to her anger, hatred and thirst for vengeance. You have captured me twice and tortured me. You have sought to kill the other half of my soul for vengeance and power. Many have not had a chance to speak, because their heart and minds were easily visible. I now give you the chance to speak for your own defense. You were told that Emrys was your destiny and your doom. You choose to focus on the doom. I choose to focus on the destiny. Which path shall it be?"

Emrys rubbed the back of her hand and not breaking eye contact. "I have been filled with anger and hate for so long that I am not sure if there is any love left in me. I remember the person I once was. I understand why you poisoned me. I am not sure that I have the strength to forgive and forget."

"No one is asking you to do either. What is being asked if you have the strength to set aside your anger and hatred. You knew that you would never have the throne of Camelot. You once knew the love of friends. You once knew the love of man. You once knew the love of a brother. I want you to know that no matter what is decided. I forgive all that you have done to me and mine."

Morgana broke. Through tears she attempted to speak. "I-I would like..." She stopped, and her body shook with emotions. "It is not for me to decide. I ask whatever judgement you decide, be it life, death, banishment."

"I, Emrys King of all magic, hearby pass the following punishment which is final." Emrys looked directly at Arthur and continued to speak. "As my punishment is final against those with magic, she cannot be tried or punished for crimes that I have made judgement."

"Morgana Le Fay Pendragon, I find you guilty of the stated crimes. For a period of ten years, you shall be stripped of all your powers and titles except for those as a seer. For those ten years, you shall live as my ward at Camelot Castle. During that time, you shall study amongst the druids. You shall swear loyalty to me and to King Arthur. You shall not live a pampered life, but one of work and study. Should you harm anyone by any means magical or non, or found to have conspired or hired someone to harm another by magic or non; then your life will be immediately forfeit, and soul sent to a void to never be reborn. The only exception to be granted will be that of self-defense with several witness or concrete proof."

Emrys continued to rub circles over the back of her hand. He ignored Arthur shouts. "Over time, you will be slowly given back your powers after swearing another oath to the laws of magic, druids and Albion. If at any time, they are misused; then your life shall be immediately forfeit, and your soul sent to a void never to be reborn."

Emrys had her swear her oaths of loyalty. Once they were complete, he pulled her into a hug and held her for a while. As he held her, he searched the crowd. His eyes fell to his birth parents. The king and queen stepped forward. "I do not want her left alone. She is not to leave the gathering as you are not allowed. Athisua come. I want you to protect her as you would me." He locked eyes with the king as he spoke to Athisua. "You are to listen to the king; however, if you are unsure defer to me mentally."

Emrys watched as the king and queen guided Morgana off to the side. He spared a glance at Arthur. His knights were restraining him. Yet, they all looked shocked and angry though held a little of understanding. The Great Mother moved to his side. "Would you like to continue or wait till the morrow?"

"Let us continue. I want tomorrow to be joyous and happy." Emrys straightened. Kilgharah and Freya moved either side of him.

The Great Mother faced the crowd. "I call Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot to come forward to be judged." It was Sir Leon that guided Arthur forward. It was not for support but to stop him from doing something stupid.

"How could, Merlin? After all she did to me. After what she did to you. How could you bring her back to Camelot? How could you allow her to live?"

The Great Mother stepped between Arthur and Emry. "Enough!" Everyone flinched. The air vibrated with anger. "You may step back young knight. No harm shall befall either king."

Sir Leon looked to Emrys, who nodded his agreement. He had great sadness in his eyes. He turned his focus back to Arthur. However, it was the Great Mother that spoke. "Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, you are charged with bullying and abusing Emrys, King of magic, King of the Druids and Prince of the Isle of Man. You are charged with killing creatures of magic and forsaking the laws of magic and spreading discord."

Arthur snapped to attention. "How can I forsake something I never knew?"

"You were not conceived of man but of magic, thus, making you a creature of magic subject to its law much like the noble dragon your ancestors once commanded. Just because you failed to learn them or lack the desire to know them does not make them inapplicable to you. You have killed innocent people even if it was under orders."

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. "Merlin, we have talked about the past. Merlin, you are my brother."

Freya moved next to Emrys. "You will address him accordingly. You stood right there when I announced that he would be known as King Emrys. However, I am speaking, and you will address me, because Emrys has nothing to do with this and has already pleaded on your behalf. This is my judgement. This is my choice, even Emrys must abide it and cannot overrule it. I would like nothing more than to punish you for your arrogance, conceit, ungrateful and selfish ways."

Arthur and his knights both flinched. "You are a creature of magic. You maybe my chosen, as is, Emrys. However, you still have much to learn about love, forgiveness, generosity, and family. I watched as you set yourself above your people, as you took advantaged and abused your servants, as you sought out a young child ripped from his only home to a strange place for the sole purpose to torment, degrade and abuse him. All the while, this same child you bullied was in the shadows protecting you from poison and kidnappings as he did with Morgana. He saved you from a sorcerer in the dungeons with a shield while he was fighting for his life from a poison arrow, which was soon followed by him slowing down time to pull you away from a knife aimed at your heart."

Arthur could only keep his head low. "He became your manservant. He woke well before the sun rose to make your breakfast himself to ensure that it was not poisoned. You degraded and abused him. Yet, he always treated as an equal. Your people started to come to him with issues and concerns, because he lasted longer than of your other manservants. He helped your people giving you the credit. He showed you all that you took for granted and still do. You believe that you earned the loyalty and love of your people. I can assure you, you have not, because if the people knew all that Emrys did for them without your knowledge; then they would still fear you. Even your people and servants knew he had magic long before you did, and they never said a word especially the castle staff. What does that tell you about the truth of your people?

However, let us move to present day. He warned you that lifting the ban would not stop all from taking revenge. Yet, at the first sign of an attack, you belittle and accuse him in front of your people. He disappeared. You told your knights that it was his fault because he was their king and should obey him. Well, Arthur, he is your king, too. He is your brother. He is the other half of your soul, and that is how you treated him."

Arthur could not help but look at his brother, his other half. He saw the sadness and tears. He also saw love and understanding. He saw forgiveness. "I, the Great Mother, Triple Goddess, giver of life and magic, find you guilty. For punishment, you will lose the sword that Emrys had especially made for you with love. It shall be returned to the Lake of Avalon protected by the Lady of the Lake. When you are deemed worthy of the honor, and I feel that Emrys is not in danger from such a gift; then it shall be returned to you. You will only need to remember the feel of it and call it to you. You will know when to call it. You shall also spend at least an hour of everyday among your people and getting to truly know them. I suggest you listen closely to the stories they will tell you of your servant. The gratitude they give you for helping and addressing their concerns; just remember you did not earn it Emrys did."

The Great Mother turned to the crowd. "This day is done. One more to go. However, be warned do not stray because on this night judgement is be called on the lands of Sarum, who is being stripped of his title and lands lay to waste. The last of the judgements shall be tomorrow."


	35. Chapter 35

**I hope you have enjoyed the story. I only have about 3 chapters left before the story is completed. The final question remains will Morgana become good, or is her hatred too deep to be overcome. I will let you readers decide.**

 *************The time of Judgement part 4: Return of the Dragonlords*********************************************************

Everyone moved about speaking with one another. Emrys called the Elders over and assigned them to the villages they would be spending the next two years. He spoke to them casually and friendly. He cautioned them about villages fear of magic and to only use it when after asking. He advised them to get to know them.

They moved away when the king and queen of the isle approached with Morgana. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

Emrys touched her cheek. "I have never wanted to you die, even when I saw no other choice."

"You know that you have sentenced me to die by sending me back to Camelot."

He continued to rub her cheek. "I have no intentions of allowing them to kill you. If you look closely enough you will find that you will not be friendless. I can name three people that would like their friend back. I know deep down that Arthur would like his sister back. I am not saying that it will be easy. It will be extremely hard. You will have to earn everyone's trust back including mine. I am certain that there will be several knights, guards, servants and citizens that will try to make you do something. You will need the fortitude to walk away from them. Go and try to enjoy the evening." He kissed her cheek. He knew that there were many people watching.

He looked at the king and queen. "Can you keep a look out for my parents. They should be arriving sometime tonight or early in the morning?"

Hunith smiled. "I would be happy to watch out for them and keep them company."

He knew that she was still hurting. "I cannot give you back the son you lost." He glanced at Balinor. "I do not see you as my parents. I have tried. So, please do not try and treat me as such. Yes, I know I am heir to the throne; however, we can be nothing more than friends and allies. I am sure you if you speak with Iseldir, he can guide you to several orphans among the druids. They cannot replace the babe you lost but perhaps they might be able to fill the void." He kissed her cheek then turned away.

Emrys was speaking with the dragons when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Arthur." He whispered with a lot of emotions. He pulled him into a hug and held on to him. "I tried to talk her out of it."

Arthur stepped back. "Is what she said true?"

"Yes."

"How much have you done in my name without my knowledge? How much have done in the shadows that you have not spoken?"

"More than you will ever know or have the time to recount it all." Emrys felt the tears fall. Arthur bowed his head and walked away. Emrys wanted to hide.

Emrys turned to retreat near the Great Dragon when he felt arms go around his waist. He felt their warmth, safety and love. _Mordred._ He sighed inside.

 _Everything will be okay, Emrys. You and Arthur will mend the bridge. It will just take some adjusting._

Emrys stepped back leaning into Mordred's strong embrace. He rested the back of his head against Mordred's shoulder. _Nothing will ever be the same again. Oh Mordred, what have I done? I am still unsure how I got to this point._

 _How did it start?_

 _I was mad at Arthur. He was blaming me for the attack to the farms. I had warned him that there might be other incidents. He knew that Morgana was still out there. I felt betrayed, ashamed, a failure and so lost. I went to the lake to speak with Freya. Then I was in Avalon. I learned so much. I understood what I was truly meant to do._

 _I always knew who you were meant to be._

 _I know. I just needed to learn it for myself. Facing the reality is much different. I am not sure that I can do this. I am but a servant. I am no king or leader._

 _You may have been treated as a servant, held a servant position; but you have never been a servant. You led the people of Camelot. You have led the knights._

 _They have never taken me seriously._

 _They listen and follow your lead more than you know. I should know I have been with them for over a year. They lean on you more than their own king. You could never stop being who you were born to be._

Emrys sighed. He did not even realize that they were now sitting on the ground. _There is still much that I do not know. There is much that I can share. I just do not know where to begin or where to start. I am not sure that I can._

 _Of course, you can. Besides, you have Iseldir and me._

 _Will you truly be there for me and help?_

 _Yes, always. You only have to call my name day or night. I will be there by you, or listen from afar or whatever you need._

 _I cannot tell you how much that means to me._ Merlin sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

Once he realized that Merlin was asleep in his arms, he smiled. He leaned down and whispered into his hear. "I loved you as a child, as a hero. Even as I hated you when I thought that you had forgotten and left me, I never lost faith in Emrys. My feelings were mixed when you found and showed me all that you had done. I was speechless. I felt guilty for even thinking that you would leave me. When you restored my magic, I was beyond grateful. I knew that I wanted to become someone that would make you proud. While I trained, I learned about you as a man. After I was knighted, I have loved as a man. I love all that you are and will be. I will also stand at your side and always have your back."

He ran his fingers through Merlin's hair. He continued to smile. He did not care who all watched. He was happy and content. He could only wish for more times like this. "I would take care young druid. Your prophecy is still in play. I can tell what you feel for my kin. I know that you would never intentionally cause him pain. However, there is more than one way to make someone do something against their will. By tying yourself to Emrys and Arthur you are tying yourself to their friends and foes that want to harm them. Emrys thinks that your fate has been bypassed and Morgana's fate as well, but he has not. I would watch her carefully. It will not take much to get her to harm either of them willingly or not."

"I will heed your words. I will look after him when we are back home."

"Be sure that you do. I may be under an oath not to harm Camelot or the royal family. However, I will get you and hunt you down, if you do not. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another long yet surprising day, and hopefully, a happy one."

Just before sunrise, Merlin began to wake. He felt refreshed, content and safe. He realized that there were arms wrapped around him. He felt someone's chest against his back. He smiled. He realized that Mordred had held him through the night. His hope rose higher thinking that Mordred would not turn down his offer in a few hours.

"Good morning." Mordred said with his eyes still closed.

"Continue to sleep. You have a couple more hours left. I need to check on Morgana." He gently moved Mordred's arms.

He stretched as moved to the center of the dragon. He sat back down and felt for the magic in the ground and traced it back towards the seer. He could tell that she would still be a restless one. He sent calming energy towards her till she was at ease. He stayed within the realm of the magic. He enjoyed it and relaxed into it. He pondered if his offers this day would be accepted or rejected. He knew what two of the dragons were hoping for.

He glanced over at the resting dragons. He could tell that all went well that night. He knew that they were only resting and not asleep. "Ertu viss um að þú vildi að nýir höfðingjar verði bundnir við að vita hvað það er að vera frjáls?" (Are you sure that you would like new lords to be bound to knowing what it is to be free?)

"Við erum viss um að við viljum vera bundin við nýja herra. Það er í eðli sínu að vera bundin við einn heiður og sannur." (We are sure that we would like to be bound to a new lord. It is in our nature to be bound to one honorable and true.)

"Ertu viss um að þessi menn séu heiðarleg og sann? Munu þeir hjálpa til við að koma heiðri og virðingu aftur til Dragonlords? Munu þeir halda hugsunum okkar? Munu þeir vera tilbúnir til að læra hvað það þýðir að vera dragonlord og heiðra þessi galdur? Munu þeir samþykkja að ég myndi verða hærri en konungur þeirra, þó að konungur sé besti vinur minn og bróðir?" (Are you sure that these men are honorable and true? Will they help bring honor and respect back to the Dragonlords? Will they hold our ideals? Will they be willing to learn what it means to be a Dragonlord and honor that magic? Will they accept that I would become higher than their king, though the king be my best friend and brother?)

Emrys knew that they were being watched now. He also knew that only one person understood what they were saying. He glanced towards Balinor, whose face remained neutral. He faced the five dragons. He awaited their answer.

"Efastu manninn sem þú valdir persónulega fyrir umferðarspjaldið. Vafi þú á manninn sem þú hefur þekkt frá barninu? Efastu menn um það sem þú hefur treyst lífi þínu með því að vita að það væri í hættu ef þeir sögðu?" (Do you doubt the man you personally chose for the Round Table. Do you doubt the man that you have known since a child? Do you doubt the men that you have trusted with your life knowing that it was at risk if they told?)

"Ég er hlutdrægur sem getur gert mig blindur eða sjást eitthvað. Ég veit að þau eru þægileg í kringum galdra, en ég veit líka að það er annað að hafa það. Ég skil líka hvað það líður eins og að hafa tvo herra. Það er ástæðan fyrir því að ég barðist og varð úr jafnvægi og óskaði eftir að verða jafn Arthur sem ég ætlaði alltaf að vera." (I am biased which can make me blind or overlook something. I know that they are comfortable around magic, but I also know it is another thing to have it. I also understand what it feels like to have two masters. It is the reason why I struggled and became out of balance not wanting to become the equal to Arthur that I was always meant to be.)

"Áhyggjuefni þitt sýnir mikla hjarta og huga. Við vitum aðeins að þeir eru meira en verðugur heiðurinn sem þú vilt bjóða. Þeir hafa styrk til að finna jafnvægi á tryggð sinni eins og Mordred. Þeir hlýddu þér meira en þeir gera Arthur þegar. Það var bara ekki áberandi vegna þess að þú og Arthur eru að vinna að því sama. Það eina sem þú getur gert er að gera tilboðið. Það verður val þeirra ef þeir vilja taka við. Það væri gaman að hafa drekana aftur í Camelot." (Your concern shows the greatness of your heart and mind. We only know that they are more than worthy of the honor you wish to offer. They have the strength to discover the balance to their loyalties like Mordred. They heeded you more than they do Arthur already. It was just not that noticeable because you and Arthur are working towards the same thing. The only thing you can do is to make the offer. It will be their choice if they would like to accept. It would be nice to have dragons back in Camelot.)

The Triple Goddess appeared. "The dragons are correct. I agree with them, and your choice to make this offer. It will be a first to grant a person magic that was not born with it in their blood. For this day, you need more fitting clothes."

With a wave of her hand, Emrys was dressed in white and gold. He had a bright gold crown on his head. Emrys stood and called everyone to attention. "We only have a few more judgements left to pass before this day ends. I hope that it will all end on a good note for everyone. Now will Sir Lancelot du Loc, Sir Gawain MacDonald, Sir Sir Bors de Ganis, Sir Leon de Bois and Sir Percival Porter come forward for judgement."

Every head turned to the Knights of Camelot. Everyone began to murmur. The men stood straight and stepped forward with a little hesitancy. Emrys looked in to the eyes of the men that he considered friends and family. He smiled. "You have been called forward to be judged and tested. Over the years, you have all proved to be honorable, trustworthy, fair and good knights, men and friends. Behind me stands six noble creatures. One is bound to me, the others if you are willing to be tested and accept the power would like to be bound to one of you. It is not a choice to be made lightly. It is a one-time offer. Two of you would be returning a gift that your ancestors lost, and the other three will be given the gift anew."

Emrys paused. He looked at the men. They were looking back and forth at each other. "By accepting this gift of becoming Dragonlords know that it also comes with the ability to do limited magic. It will also place you under my kingship first; then Arthur's as Knights of the Round Table. Just as your king must answer to the Triple Goddess and me, so shall you. Soon, there will be more dragons and with their long lives, they will need lords that are honorable and true to pass it on to their sons. Should you or your line fail to uphold the honor; then it will die. It will never be returned. Do you accept this judgement?"

Lancelot was the first to speak. "It is a great and heavy honor. Could we have a few moments to think and speak with our king?"

The Triple Goddess spoke first. "It speaks greatly that you would like to speak about the honor and consequences of accepting it with your king and amongst yourselves. It may not be much time, but we can give you an hour to decide."

The men stepped back to the other knights. They all turned to Mordred. "Did you know what he was planning?"

"I am as surprised as you are."

"We all knew that your loyalty has always been to Merlin/Emrys first. It is difficult to decide who to follow with your loyalty oath to Arthur." Sir Leon asked.

"You are right. My loyalty first and foremost has always been with Emrys. However, I was taught that at a young age, as you were taught loyalty to the crown and to Camelot. It has never been difficult to me to fall under both. Emrys' loyalty is magic and Arthur. He has done both since entering Camelot. They worked together most of the time and have the same goals and ideals. The only difficulty I find is that Emrys puts everyone above himself especially. It is hard to see Emrys belittled. It would be harder for you because your dragons will not allow it."

Sir Gawain looked to Arthur. "What are your feelings on the subject? Your family once used to be Dragonlords. You were not offered to have it restored. You still fear magic and are quick to judge against it. Would it change your opinion or perception of us if we accept?"

Arthur straightened. He looked his men in the eyes. "I have not earned the honor to have such a gift restored. I may have made magic legal. However, I have misused and belittled Merlin repeatedly. I know where I have erred. I would be honored and proud to know that my men were able to do something that I was not. You have proved repeatedly in your defense and kindness towards Merlin. It will only serve to strengthen Albion and our connection to all people with and without magic."

The men talked amongst themselves. They turned and walked back over to the Triple Goddess and Emrys. Sir Leon stepped forward. "Great Mother and Emrys, we are honored that you would restore a gift that our ancestors lost. We would be honored to accept the gift."

Emrys smiled. "Sir Bors de Gains please come stand over here." He pointed to spot at the far right of the gold dragon. "Eldur, could you please step forward?" He looked at the dragon. "Are you sure you are ready to become bound to another de Gains?"

"I looked in to this heart. I know him to honorable. I would be honored to fall under his lordship again."

Emrys nodded his head. "Sir Leon de Bois, could you please come stand over here next to Sir Bors de Gains? Hjarat, would you please step forward." He repeated the questions to each of the four dragons as they had chosen their lords.

"My brother, Sir Percival Porter could you please stand next to Sir Gawain." He called Athisua over to stand before him. "Athisua is still very young. She has much to learn. She cannot speak for herself. I as the Dragonlord that called her into being give her to you. You understand patience. You know what it means to have a gentle, yet, firm hand. You have done with me over the years. There is no one that I would trust more to help and guide my young dragon."

With everyone on the edge of the gold dragon, Emrys and the Great Mother moved to the center of the dragon. Emrys faced his friend while the Great Mother faced the dragons. "You will feel a cut and great pain as magic tests your heart and soul. You must remain still and standing. Your blood will drop onto the gold dragon, the same with the dragons making a connection between the dragon, yourself and their kings. Once the ritual is complete, you will have a massive headache and feel off balance. You will have the history and knowledge of the dragons and their lords. You will know their laws and the laws of magic. You will need to work with another sorcerer or druid to control your limited magic. Is everyone ready?"

The Great Mother began to speak in an ancient tongue that even the druids did not recognize. Emrys spoke the same words for all to hear. "I am magic. I ask that these men be tested to receive the gift of the Dragonlords and magic. I ask that the Elementals test these men to verify their worthiness of such an honor. I ask that you aide in the give of this great gift."

They chanted this several times. The gold dragon became bright. It encased everyone in a golden light. The men's faces became stressed as the pain of their testing grew. They stopped. They waited for the next sign.

After an hour, a cut was made on each man and dragon. The dragons roared. The men screamed. The blood that hit the dragon boiled and steamed. They began chanting again first in common tongue followed by dragon tongue. "The men have been tested and found worthy. With the sacrifice of their blood, let it create a connection to the dragons and their kings. Fill them with the knowledge of the Dragonlords and dragon care including the language."

As they continued to chant in the dragon tongue, faint silver links appeared in the golden dome linking the lords to their dragons and to their kings. As the links connected to the Great Mother and Emrys, they grew brighter. Once they were done chanting and the links began to fade from sight, Emrys looked at Mordred. _Move some people behind the knights because when the connection breaks they are going to fall._ Mordred nodded his head in understanding. Fifteen minutes later, several men moved behind the knights at the same time The Lady of Lake moved to stand behind Emrys. The golden dragon faded back into the ground and the sphere covering them came down, the knights collapsed and were slowly lowered to the ground. Emrys remained standing but weaved back and forth for several moments.

"We shall break for lunch and convene in two hours for the last judgement to take place." The Great Mother spokes. Gaius quickly came over and administered a potion to help ease the pain the knights were feeling. Emrys parents came over to greet him.

The gathering was happy and excited. The race of the Dragonlords would continue and the noble creatures would survive and multiply. There were a few that had mixed feelings about giving magic to those that have persecuted those with magic.

The knights slowly began to rise and move around. Leon and Bors were the first to regain their balance and center because it was just reactivating what was already there. Percy was the next to recover because his father had magic that did not pass on to him. Mordred and Iseldir were working with the others to help the find their balance.

It was not long after all the knights were almost recovered that the Great Mother got the attention of everyone. She informed them that it was time for everyone to reaffirm their loyalty and fealty to magic. She and Emrys stood at the center of the dragon. Everyone with magic knelt and the Great Mother took them through their oaths.


	36. Chapter 36: The Conclusion

**I know that I stated that I had three more chapters. However, I could not find it in my heart to cause turmoil after a such a happy occasion. I must give credit to the author Karen Marie Moning because I used her druidic binding vows. I loves those vows and her Highlander druid series. I hope you love the conclusion of Wonders of Destiny. I hope you have enjoyed the story and would love ideas for Mordred/Merlin, Lancelot/Merlin or Protective Knights and Merlin stories.**

 ******The Marriage of Emrys*************************************************************************************

After the oaths were completed, the Triple Goddess spoke, "For the last judgement, I call Sir Mordred to come forth." Mordred stepped forward hesitantly and with a frown. He tried to relax as he noticed that Emrys had a bright smile on his face.

Mordred knelt before them. "My child, you have lived through many ordeals. Several still haunt you. You need to let go of your guilt and forgive yourself. When Emrys returned your magic, you were tested and found blameless by magic thus you were able to receive your gift again. Even in darkness and anger, you held tight to the beliefs of your people. You did what you had to do to survive yes, but you are only human. Very few people will leave this life without causing directly or indirectly someone deaths. It is part of the cycle of life."

She knelt in front of the druid and placed her hand under his chin, so she could look at him. "Rise my child and be free." She leaned closer to him and kissed both each of his cheeks. She held his hand as she helped him to rise. However, she did not release it. Mordred was beginning to get worried.

The Great Mother still holding Mordred's hand to keep him in place turned to face King Arthur. "I would like King Arthur and Iseldir to step forward." The two men looked at each other but moved forward. What few people noticed that the both set of Emrys parents and Morgana had moved to the front, as well.

The Great Mother faced the crowd and smiled. "To end this gathering further on a celebratory note, I am pleased to inform everyone that Emrys has chosen a mate." She waited for the excitement to settle. The Great Mother released Mordred's hand only for him to find it being held by another.

Emrys stood before Mordred with a gold light emanating from him. "I have known you as a child. As you have been conflicted by your emotions for me, I have struggled with mine for you. However, even as I struggled, something inside kept urging me forward. Even when you were lost, I never gave up on you. Even though there were many that believed that I should have. You have always been with me even when you weren't. As we grew closer with your return, I discovered the reason that I could never stop looking for you was because you were the other half of my heart as Arthur is the other half of my soul." He knelt before Mordred. "I kneel before you as your king, as an immortal man to ask if you would consent to marry me and share this life and all other future lives as my husband."

There were gasps and smiles throughout the crowd. Mordred knelt to the ground and took both of Emrys' hands. "I have loved you as a child does a hero. I have loved you as a friend. Since, my return to Camelot, I love you as man. I never thought that I would have a home and family again. However, you gave me a home and a family with the knights. I would be honored to share this life and all others with you."

After the two men were done hugging and kissing, they rose. The Great Mother turned to Iseldir and King Arthur. "Iseldir, you have been chosen to participate and aide in this binding ritual being the chief druid of Mordred's clan. Do you agree to participate free of reservations and with love and joy?"

"I would be honored to participate."

"Please enter the circle." When Iseldir stepped on to the golden dragon, he had to stead himself against the force of the magic. It was more than he had ever experienced. It was so pure. He had to control the call of his magic to rise and greet it.

The Great Mother faced King Arthur. "King Arthur Pendragon, you have been chosen to participate and aide in this binding ritual as the soul brother of Emrys and king to both Emrys and Mordred. Do you agree to participate in this magical binding ritual free of all doubt, mistrust, reservations and with nothing but love and joy?"

Arthur looked to a beaming Emrys. He noticed the slight doubt and fear pass through his brother's eyes. He felt guilt rise through him. He stood proud and smiled at his brother. "I am far from deserving such honor." He faced Emrys. "I have known your loyalty, friendship, brotherhood and love. I know that it would take a very strong man to protect you with a love of Camelot and magic to earn and keep your heart. I have seen you depressed and struggling. I can see and feel your joy and happiness. I can honestly say that I have no reservations and doubt. I am truly and deeply happy for you and would be honored to participate."

"Please enter the circle, King Arthur." King Arthur has felt the power of his brother before in ritual and it paled in comparison to what he was feeling now. The purity called to him and moved through him. He felt the love and safety that Emrys brought him though it was tenfold, now. If this is what magic truly felt like; then he could not understand why someone would want to taint it or misuse something this beautiful.

The Great Mother faced the people. "For the outer circle, the following have been chosen: the five oldest dragons and Athisua, Gareth and Elaine Porter, Balinor and Hunith Ambrosius, Iseldir's clan, Morgana Pendragon and last but certainly not least The Knights of the Round Table. Before you form the circle, you must step forward only if you can do so without reservation and with love and joy. Those that possess magic will feel the circle call to it do not keep it bound let it flow and mix with the magic of the ritual. It will help purify your own and strengthen the ceremony. If you are willing; then please form the circle now."

Everyone slowly came forward. Morgana stood by Hunith. Gareth and Elaine stood between Hunith and Balinor, who stood next to Athisua, who kept trying to enter the main circle. Leon stood next to Morgana and the rest of the knights stood on his otherside. The druids started on the other side of dragons till the last one was standing next to a knight.

The Great Mother motioned Emrys and Mordred to the center of the dragon. She had them face each other. A gentle mist appeared. She smiled. "Our last two participates have arrived." She turned. "By your presence in the circle, you have consented to participate and aide in this binding ritual, Queen Mithian."

"Yes, I have consented to this extremely honored request."

The Great Mother waved her hand and a fire appeared between Mordred and Emrys. She had the join hands over the fire. She had Iseldir stand next to her on opposite side of the fire, and Arthur stand behind Emrys. She motioned for Queen Mithian to stand behind her, and the Lady of the Lake to stand across from Queen Mithian. The Great Dragon landed on the spot behind Mordred.

"I, the Great Mother, the Triple Goddess, bind these two men in marriage for this life time and all others. Iarraim ar draíochta a thástáil agus ceangal an dá hearts agus anamacha ón bpointe i rith síoraíochta. Iarraim ar an eiliminteach a thástáil agus ceangal an dá hearts agus anamacha ón bpointe i rith síoraíochta." (I call upon magic to test and bind these two hearts and souls from this point through all eternity. I call upon on the Elemental to test and bind these two hearts and souls from this point through all eternity.)

Fire rose around the joined hands encasing them in its flame and spreading over their bodies. They soon dissipated to be replaced by a whirling wind, and after a time, it faded into a funnel of dust. Dust of the earth rose around them and wrapped around their joined hands. Once the dust settled, a gentle rain encased the couple and circled the joined hands. When the rain stopped, there were silent tears falling down every face.

The purity and power of the magic that was leaking from the circle was reaching every corner of the isle and spreading towards Albion. "The Elementals approve of this union. It is time for the couple to recite their vows to each other."

Mordred lifted Emrys' hand and kissed it. "Is breá liom tú le mo chroí agus anam go léir. Glacaim leis chun tú a sheirbheáil agus a chosaint mar atá tú ag freastal ar an Rí Amach agus an Todhchaí. Is é mo draíocht mise. Is é mo bhrón mo bhrón. Is é mo áthas mo áthas. Is é do namhaid mo namhaid. Is é mo theaghlach mo theaghlach. Is iad mo chairde mo chairde. Is é mo fearg mo fearg. Beidh mé mar solas duit nuair a bheidh sé dorcha. Bhí tú i gcónaí mo dóchas, neart agus solas. Beidh mé do solas nuair a bheidh sé dorcha. Beidh mé neart nuair a bhraitheann tú lag. Is dóchas a bheidh agam nuair a bhíonn tú ag dul i ngleic. Ní bhfaighidh tú riamh ná a bheith ina aonar riamh arís. Ceanglaíonn mé mo chroí agus d'anam a thabhairt duit, mar sin ní cuma cén áit a mbeidh tú ag tarraingt ar do shon sa saol seo agus ar gach duine eile le teacht."

(I love you with all my heart and soul. I vow to serve and protect you as you serve and protect the Once and Future King. My magic is yours. Your grief is my grief. Your joy is my joy. Your enemy is my enemy. Your family is my family. Your friends are my friends. Your anger is my anger. I will be your light when it is dark. You have always been my hope, strength and light. I will be your light when it is dark. I will be strength when you feel weak. I will be your hope when you despair. You will never feel or be alone ever again. I bind my heart and soul to you, so that no matter where you are I will be drawn to you in this life and all others to come.)

Mordred moved his hand and wiped a tear off Emrys' cheek. He mouthed the words. "You will never be alone again. I love you."

Emrys lifted Mordred's hand and kissed it. "Till you returned to Camelot, I had always felt alone; even though I was amongst friends and family. However, no one understood me like you did. I am used to do things alone because it is what I have had to do; however, you pushed and prodded. You were always in my mind, but you made me feel something that I thought that I would never feel again. I fought because I have lost those I love and had it broken. Yet, you pushed back. I want to ensure that no matter what the future holds that I tie the other half of my heart to me to ensure it remains with me through all time like my soul."

Mordred eyes widen. Iseldir and other druids' eyes widen. They knew what was coming. It is something that was lost. Only true love and immense power can cause the ties. The binding words were lost through the ages. "Tá mé draíochta, gan bás. Geallaim a bheith dílis duit féin agus ní hamháin fiú amháin nuair a dhéanaimid páirt uirthi till muid le chéile arís. Ní chríochnaíonn croí amháin gan anam. Is é mo anam ach leathcheann eile atá ceangailte le draíocht agus grá leis an Rí Amach agus an Todhchaí. Cuirim mo chroí le mo chuid féin agus do chuid féin le linn na mblianta atá le teacht, beidh mé in ann mothú a bheith agat i gcónaí ón WorldWorld nó ó Avalon. Ceangail mo anam le do chuid féin agus do chuid féin le mianaigh, rud a cheanglaíonn tú go dtí an Am agus sa Todhchaí chun freastal agus cosaint a thabhairt dom mar a sheirbheáiltear agus a chosaint. Beidh muid cothrom i ngach rud. Más rud é go gcaithfear rud éigin a chailliúint, 'Fíor mo onóir duitsa. Más rud é go gcaithfear duine a thréigean, 'Bí ar mo anam leatsa. Ba chóir go dtiocfadh an bás bás, 'Bí mo shaol ar do shon. Tugtar dom!" (I am magic, immortal. I promise to be faithful to you and only even when we are parted till we meet again. One's heart is not complete without a soul. My soul is but half another bound by magic and love to the Once and Future King. I bind my heart to yours and yours to mine through the ages to come I will always be able to feel your presence even from the Otherworld or Avalon. I bind my soul to yours and yours to mine thus binding you to the Once and Future to serve and protect me as I serve and protect him. We shall be equals in all things. If aught must be lost, 'Twill be my honor for yours. If one must be forsaken, 'Twill be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, 'Twill be my life for yours. I am given!)

Mordred mouthed the lost words back to Merlin as he spoke them. When the last word was spoken, power erupted. Golden ties traced to both their heart and souls. The golden ties wrapped around their bodies. They lifted off the ground and the ties forms a knot around the two bodies. One end reached far into the sky, and the other went deep into the earth. Minor ties reached for every creature of magic and those that have magic. Marking Mordred as King Consort.

Everyone watched in awe of the site before them. Even, those without magic can admit that they have never seen anything as beautiful. It is not just all the gold of varying shades but is the energy filling the air of love, purity, peace and life. It felt of infinity and eternity all in one.

Iseldir stepped up to the couple as they were lowered to the ground. He swayed from the energy. He took the cord and wrapped it around the entwined hands. "Vows made. This cord symbolizes the binding that they have vowed and created. It is the visualization of the tying of their heart and soul. In the physical world this cord can be cut or strained but know that in the spiritual and magical that the cords that ties this couple together can never be cut. This union is blessed and protected by the Elementals. Now is the time for those to offer their blessings."

The Great Mother placed her hand over the cord. "I bless and protect this union of my chosen representative and his chosen mate. I command those of this realm and all other realms to protect and aide this union. I offer this warning to be carried across this winds and time that anyone or creature magical or non, who attempt to harm or break this union shall have my wrath for the rest of this life and 50 lifetimes after or until they offer redemption or realize this special and sacred union. Should Emrys lose faith and love and fall to hatred and vengeance then this world and several others will suffer and see great destruction. It is this man and the Once and Future king that ground and preserve the purity of Emrys."

The Great Mother steps back as Iseldir takes her place. He places his hand over the cord. "I have seen the love and dedication that Emrys has for his mate. I have seen the great lengths he would go to help and save him without the support of the druids and family and friends. We were blinded by prophecy and refused see the men before us for who they really are to look in to their hearts. As a druid elder and Chief of the Camelot druids, I vow myself and my people shall bless this union and protect them. We shall listen and advise when asked. They are our King and his Consort and shall be treated as such." As Iseldir stepped back, his people started chanting their blessings and vow of protection from the outer circle.

Freya raised her hands into the air. "I, Freya Mhuire na Loch, bless an aontas. Mé ar a dtugtar Emrys mar leannán agus cara. Tá a fhios agam air go onórach agus fíor. Tá a fhios agam Mordred go fód agus fíor. Beidh sé Emrys 'neart agus é a chosaint ó Emrys' bealaí selfless. vow mé a chosaint ar an aontas as forálacha de chuid an réimse agus gach duine eile." (I, Freya Lady of the Lake, bless this union. I have known Emrys as a lover and friend. I know him to honorable and true. I know Mordred to steadfast and true. He will be Emrys' strength and protect him from Emrys' selfless ways. I vow to protect this union from those of this realm and all others.)

Queen Mithian followed Freya's lead and raised her hands into the air. She briefly closed her eyes and allowed the energy to flow through and fill her. The words came to her and were echoed and carried on the winds. "Merlin, you have been my friend since childhood. You have always treated me as an equal and never as royalty. I have watched as you put family and friends before yourself. I have seen your generosity, love, loyalty. I have never witnessed a strength and loyalty such as yours. You have remained steadfast and loyal to three masters. You remained loyal to magic and Nemeth. You were taken to Camelot and adopted it and gave them your loyalty even when they repressed and belittled you and condemned everything that you were. Yet, your loyalty never wavered to any of them, nor did you dishonor them. You see what others cannot. I have seen you struggle and fought for the man before you, even when I and those you consider family refused to help and offer support. With all my heart and soul and all that is within my power, I bless this union and vow to protect you both from being torn apart. I vow the protection from the force of Nemeth as their Princess and the force of Camelot as their queen. You both have my love and blessings."

Mordred smiled as he watched the silent tears fall down his lover's cheek. He watched the fear flash through Merlin's eyes. He knew that there were two final blessings and these two were the most important ones to his mate. He gently squeezed his hand to reassure him.

Arthur did not fully understand what was being asked of him when he agreed to enter till he watched his Queen. He was unsure what to say. He was happy that his brother was happy; however, he was unsure how he felt about having to share him. He glanced quickly at his Queen who nodded and smiled at him. He glanced to his knights, and they all nodded. He glanced at his brother who was glowing happy and bright. He smiled and knew what he had to say and followed what the others did.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, High King of Albion, have known these men since they were children. I have mistreated and ignored them both. I have dishonored my brother many times over, yet he never lost his faith or loyalty in me or my people. He has protected me and my people from the shadows and in the open. He has been a friend, lover and brother. I have never seen you so happy and assured of yourself as the moment when Mordred said yes. It is both my pleasure and honor, to return your loyalty. I vow with all that I am in this life and all others my blessings and protection of this union with all that I am, and my knights and people of Camelot shall protect this union. You will always have my love, my brother. May you come to know the strength and love you have freely given to your friends, family and all the people of Camelot."

Mordred had the fight the urge to pull Emrys into his arms. He could see that he was ready to break from finally receiving the respect and love that he deserved from his brother and king. He knew the last one was even of greater importance. It was the blessing and vow of protection from the Great Dragon that has bound himself to Emrys. They both knew that the Great Dragon felt about Mordred and held tight to the prophecy that Mordred would kill King Arthur.

The Triple Goddess stepped forward. She looked at the Great Dragon. "Kilgharragh, the first dragon to be created and the Great Dragon, leader of the dragons. You have served many lords. You have seen captivity. You have chosen to bind yourself to Emrys of your own free will. In your captivity, you held tight to prophecy and destiny. You have confused the two at times and manipulated Emrys. Do you now of your free will bless this union and vow to protect the King Consort as you would Emrys, your Dragonlord for the rest of your life and in future lives regardless of the form you may take later."

Mordred felt the man before him stiffen. He gently squeezed his hand and never let his smile falter. He knew that his love was being torn on the inside. He knew that Kilgharragh would not have entered if he did not think that you could bless this union. His Emrys for all his power was always plagued with self-doubt. The Great Dragon roared. "Þú hefur þekkt marga hjartasjúkdóma og rannsóknir. Ég hef fylgst með því að þú átt erfitt með að koma inn í þitt eigið. Ég hef fylgst með þér að vaxa í ást og krafti. Ég horfði á að þú haldir stöðugleika í hugsjónina þína og eigið persónulegan kóða. Það er ekki völdin þín sem Emrys, heldur ástin þín og persónuleg kóða sem maður sem hefur rifið spádóm og eyðileggur árás. Þú hefur tengt sál sína við þitt og Arthur. Enginn getur þvingað hann til að skaða annað hvort þig né einu sinni og framtíð konungsins. Eins og með þig, mun galdur hans ekki leyfa því. Kraftur þinn og ást er mikill. Það er styrkur þinnar. Þú ert Dragonlord minn, konungur minn, en síðast en ekki síst ertu vinur minn og lærði mér hvað vináttu þýðir að binda drekann og herra. Við munum vera heiður að vernda ykkur eins og við viljum herra okkar. Við blessa og heiðra þetta samband."

The tears flowed freely down Emrys' cheeks. The dragons roared. The Great Dragon repeated his words in English. "You have known many heartaches and trials. I have watched as you struggled to come into your own. I have watched you grow in love and power. I watched you hold steadfast to your ideals and own personal code. It is not your powers as Emrys, but your love and personal code as a man that has torn prophecy and destinies assunder. You have linked his soul with yours and Arthur's. No one can force him to harm either you nor the Once and Future King. As with you, his magic will not allow it. Your power and love is great. It is your strength. You are my Dragonlord, my King but most importantly you are my friend and taught me what friendship means beyonds the bind of dragon and lord. We shall be honored to protect all of you as we would our lords. We bless and honor this union." All the dragons shot flames into the air almost making an arch around the circle and over the couple.

Iseldir stepped forward as the cord disappeared. "Blessing having been given. I am honored and proud to present King of Magic and Dragonlords Emrys Merlin Ambrosious and King Consort Morderd Ambrosious."

Mordred moved quickly to wrap his husband in his arms as his legs gave way from the strain. They kissed. Emrys cried tears of joy. They were soon embraced by those of the circle. Joy and happiness continued into the closing feast. Everyone the next day returned their homes. An age of peace, magic and prosperity filled Albion.


End file.
